


Meus Alio Adiutorem

by tarnishedxhalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...I mean minor plot let's be serious, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Office, Assistant Dean, CEO Sam Winchester, Escort Service, I'm not even sure there's plot anymore tbh, M/M, Non-related Wincest, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Secretary Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnishedxhalo/pseuds/tarnishedxhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a high-powered CEO of Luxuria, a multimillion dollar company catering high-priced escorts to wealthy businesspeople, public figureheads, politicians, and whoever has enough money to afford the service. His temper is well known, and anyone who tries to cross the ruthlessly heartless Alpha is quickly disposed of.<br/>Sam notices Dean Smith, a low-level worker in his office on a day the entire building had to evacuate for a fire alarm, and decided right then and there that he wanted him. And whatever Sam Winchester wants, he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie] this work will have copious amounts of office sex and Sam is generally possessive and slightly overbearing [Not in a bad way but still] so if that's a problem don't read. Un-betaed.

It was the microwave’s fault. Or to be specific, it was the airheaded secretary in marketing’s fault, the one who left her food in too long, which meant the burning triggered the fire alarms, and everyone had to evacuate so the fire department could get in. Not so great for business, but considering none of their clients or products were actually _in_ the building he didn’t think it mattered that much. Perks of being mostly a front and mostly entirely covert.

Another perk? And yeah, he thought it was inconvenient, a damn nuisance, but out here he could really be the judge of people. Who stayed in front of the building, who snuck off to get coffee or have a long lunch. He’d been making mental notes when it seemed the crowd parted, and there he stood, in all his perky little Omega glory. And damn if he knew who he was.

Unfortunately for him, he’d been called away to be told of damages by his security detail before he could march over and order an explanation. Most personnel were hand chosen by himself, or at least reviewed. And this one? New enough to make him wonder, nevermind the annoyingly persistent alpha command in his head that demanded he _take claim fuck._ Not many people had that reaction from him.

This was what prompted a thorough search of his database, more than a couple yelled orders at his PA, and his temper flaring up numerous times before it was presented to him. Dean was his name, all green-doe eyed and dainty features even in his security ID photo on file. Enough to make every nerve stand on point. _Want._ Oh yes. And he would get.

He snapped an order into his intercom. Sam needed a new distraction anyway, someone to take care of his…needs, keep him from flying off the handle in meetings. And he thought he found the perfect someone.

↠↞

After the fire alarm sounded, people had gone a little mad.  The stairs were full of people walking all the way down, yelling and shouting as they talked, their voices bouncing off the metal walls.  They weren’t scared, but they were glad for the excitement.

Dean was new to the company.  He’d been applying for a job for months, because the place was close to where he lived, and they paid quite well.  He’d put in applications for every job that came up on their site, and finally, he’d been hired as an “elbow assistant.”  That meant, until he was assigned as a particular person’s personal assistant, he bounced around the company, doing whatever anyone needed.

It wasn’t bad.  Sometimes he acted as an undersecretary, being told what to do by a secretary for a big wig.  Sometimes he found himself working for an asshole who made cracks, patted his ass, and didn’t bother to hide what he’d like to do to him.   Dean just kept his head down.  He wasn’t assigned to the guy, and the next day would be better.  So basically, he didn’t mind the shifting around.  It meant if he didn’t like who he was working for, it would pass.  He wasn’t stuck with them permanently.

Most people at the company were quite reserved when it came to work.  That’s why the zoo atmosphere that developed as a result of the fire alarm surprised him.  He hung back, helping someone down the stairs, and then walked out onto the square in front of the building.  He was talking excitedly with  a Beta, both of them wondering what had happened, when Dean felt the weight of a gaze.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, he turned.  His heart flipped at the sight of the man wearing a distinctly predatory expression, and focusing on him.  He was tall, standing a good head above everyone else.  Impeccably dressed.  And so freaking handsome.  Dean took a sharp breath, and mentally told himself, he’s probably damned arrogant too.  Just hope you never run into him.

A sharp stab of fear went through him when he thought the Alpha was about to head his way, and then the man was surrounded by others with suits on, and Dean quickly melted away into the crowd.  Course, it had to be his imagination.  What would someone like him ever want with a nobody like Dean?    


	2. A Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie]. Un-betaed.

Only one day later, Dean found himself being dragged away from his work.  The elevator shot up to the top floor and then he was accompanied to a set of double doors that were partly open.  Before he got there, he was telling one of the men accompanying him, “but I haven’t finished preparing Mr. Elkins’ statement for the press.  If it’s not done, he’ll…”

Dean’s words trailed off when he found himself in the middle of the largest office he’d ever been inside.  His stomach fluttered, even before the man looked up from the papers in front of him.  Dean sucked his breath in.  “It’s a mistake… I … haven’t done anything,” he said softly, suddenly realizing who the man he’d seen in the square was, and wondering why he was being fired from a job he really needed.

↠↞

Sam had to hold himself back from the smirk that threatened to cross his expression. For a number of reasons. One, he didn’t make a habit of smiling at anyone, least of all the people in his employ. And two, judging from the other’s panic-stricken look and the faint waft of fear that came from the Omega he didn’t want to frighten him further. He’d been told he was intimidating enough without that distinctly ominous smile that he preferred. Sam was an Alpha, and used to it. He liked the power it meant, the way he could part a crowd with a few sharp barks or command a room by walking in. He’d been born entitled, and yes, he liked to take advantage when it came to his business. That was how he’d gotten here after all.

A silent flick of his eyes and a barely quirked brow and the others abruptly and just as quietly filed out, the door shutting with a soft snick behind them. Which left him alone. With Dean. He put the file down, holding back a possessive growl, and stood slowly to his (very) impressive height. “Dean Smith.” He greeted smoothly, ignoring what the man had said as he’d been escorted in.

Anyone else and he would have offered one of the seats opposite his desk. A vague gesture, a faint cat-got-the-cream smile, distant but predatory, and the meeting would start. But this wasn’t any meeting. And this definitely wasn’t a client, even a potential... ‘product.’ Even with the anxiety Dean smelled delicious. Fingers itched, his stomach would have been tensing with anticipation if he hadn’t recently put a big giant lock on his self control. He hadn’t been able to stop obsessing about the Omega since he’d seen him the day before, and that rarely happened. Sam figured his reaction would be...strong, to say the least. But he hadn’t smelled the man before, yesterday he’d been upwind, unfortunately.

Or maybe it was fortunate, he was having a hard enough time not rushing over and tumbling them both to the ground with intent.

So, with measured steps, he walked around the desk and towards the other, reaching down to clasp the man’s hand and look closely at the clear features, the way freckles that had barely shown up in the picture peppered the other’s skin. Maybe he’d leaned too close, gotten too intense a look for the workplace, but it was his company and his position. If Dean took the job they’d be a hell of alot closer everyday.

He guided Dean across the shiny black tiles and sat him down in the aforementioned leather chair. Not surprisingly, the man looked positively small and dainty in it’s confines. Sam leaned against his desk, imagining just what he’d look like in that chair...in a more compromising position. _Just for him._ Ohh, yes.

“I suppose you know who I am?” He asked. There wasn’t a sign on the door or on his desk. Sam thought it was tacky. Besides, his office was the only one on the top floor. “Would you like a drink?” If he had one he might be more easily prompted to agree to the job. And he didn’t want the man worried or afraid. He wanted exactly the opposite. Happy. Maybe even eager. Eager was always good. Sam gestured to one side, where glasses and a decanter of amber liquid waited on a silver tray on one of the large, dark wood shelves flanking the left wall- well from where he was half-standing, facing the doors anyway. The drawers were obviously for files. There were filing cabinets too, in the alcoves flanking each side of the doors. The walls were a matte black, splashes of red and chrome here and there in the office. Red on a large painting on the wall, a cushion on the leather couch just underneath. The white carpet under the glass-and-chrome coffeetable was the only offset to the dark scheme. Sam was even dressed in black, from his buttoned-down shirt, open at the collar and rolled at the sleeves, right down to the shoes. He’d discarded his jacket earlier in the morning. It was currently hanging in the bathroom, through a closed frosted-glass door tucked in the corner. But that wasn’t important. He was more concerned with watching Dean.

↠↞

Wide eyed, Dean watched as the others abandoned him, leaving the room without saying a word.  His heart raced.  God, he hoped the man couldn’t hear it thumping against his chest.  But something told him that nothing slipped past this particular Alpha.  

And then the imposing man was walking around the desk, to stand between Dean and the desk.  Fear and some sort of excitement, of awareness of the Alpha, had Dean’s stomach tensing.  He could barely breath, and when he managed, the scent of power permeated his nostrils.

If he was going to be fired, why was this happening.  Why did the man invade his personal space as he shook his hand.  Was he only imagining the predatory look in his eyes?   And why did he lead him to one of the chairs, treat him like he was a guest rather than an employee, a lowly one at that?”

"Yes,  You’re Mr. Winchester," Dean answered softly, forcing himself to look up at the man.  When the man asked if he wanted a drink, Dean nervously shifted around in the large chair.  This was all wrong.  There had to be some mistake.  But dear God, he’d love to down a drink.

He didn’t reach of it but licked his lips again, and fidgeted slightly.  ”I ah…  I think there’s been some sort of mistake,” Dean said.  ”I’m not a… a…”  Heat warmed his cheeks when he finally got the word out, “an escort.  I just help out with office work, and right now, I’m behind writing Mr. Elkins’ speech and…”  

If he hadn’t been sat down, and if Mr. Winchester’s imposing figure were not so close, in front of him, making him feel a bit penned in, he might have bolted from the room.  Any idiot would no that the head of the company had no business with a peon like him. 

↠↞

Sam nodded. Good, at least he wouldn’t have to explain himself. Dean didn’t strike him as an idiot, and it was clear he’d already figured that out at least. He’d gotten up and crossed to get Dean that drink anyway, because it’d been hard enough to release Dean’s hand without first nibbling at his palm, and it was even harder not to react at the Omega’s nervousness, the way he squirmed around and blushed.

He poured some of the expensive, strong alcohol into a crystal glass and walked it back over towards Dean with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, I know exactly what you are.” He reassured, and bent to pick up Dean’s hand again, this time curling the other’s fingers around the glass before resuming his perch on the desk. “Elbow assistant, isn’t it?” He asked casually, even I it was more of a statement than anything. He knew more about Dean than Dean probably even remembered.

“And don’t concern yourself with Elkins. If he isn’t capable of writing his own speech I can always replace him with someone that can.” Sam, personally, always thought having someone write your speech for you was cheating, but he wasn’t concerned with Elkins at the moment. “We’re here to talk about you.” Sam picked up the folder thick with papers he’d left on the desk, glanced at the words within. “12 applications in three months. You are a very determined omega.” He teased with a little smile. “Either you like the work we do or you’ve got your mind set on trying to get a glimpse of one of our companions.”

He was joking of course, Dean turned red just saying the word ‘escort’. But this way he got an explanation in Dean’s words, if he wanted to climb up the ladder or if he liked the set-up of the building, if he heard about the health plan. That way he’d know how to address getting the other to accept the job, and therefore he can get into touching the man already. His fingers were already itching with the urge to card through Dean’s hair reassuringly. “Are you comfortable in your position, or are you waiting for something more permanent?”


	3. A New Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie]. Un-betaed

When the Alpha touched his hand again, pressing it around the glass, Dean though his heart was going to explode.  He couldn’t explain the thrill that ran all the way up his arm, and he did his best to cover his reaction.  He was gonna make a fool of himself, right in front of the head of the company.  Oh God, he couldn’t do that.

Only the thought that he needed to calm down, to tamp down on his nerves, had Dean bringing the glass to his lips.  His throat convulsed as he took a few sips of the strong liquor, extremely aware that Mr. Winchester was still too close, and towering over him even half sitting on the edge of the desk.  The liquor burned all the way down, but didn’t do much to settle him, not just yet.

As the Alpha rattled off facts about Dean, Dean’s face rose sharply, expecting criticism for applying so many times.  Then, when it didn’t come, wondering if he’d exaggerated his skills and been caught.  But when the man tossed out the possibility that what Dean wanted was to see one of the companions, he felt the heat rise to his cheeks and shook his head in silent denial.

When he was asked whether he liked his job, Dean paled.  His hand trembled a little, and he leaned forward, setting the glass down next to the Alpha, and coming too close in the process.  The air was tinged with the scent of arousal.  It only surprised him a little, as far as he was concerned, most Alphas were always rearing to go.  It made him nervous, but not panicked.  It wasn’t that time of the month, and he expected, or at least hoped, the head of a company like this, someone always surrounded by people far better looking than himself,  would know how to maintain control .

"Ah…"  Dean ran the tip of his tongue across his suddenly dry lips.  "I do like my job.  I like it here," he nodded, unclear what the man wanted from him.  "Please, Mr. Winchester, if I did something wrong or if I need to improve something, I will," he promised.  "I just.  I really need this job."

God he sounded pathetic.  Dean ran a hand through his hair, then forced himself to look up into intense hazel eyes that took his breath away.  ”I’ll do whatever it takes.”

↠↞

Sam had been stupidly interested in the way Dean had swallowed the alcohol without even a wince, the way a pretty flush rose to his cheeks at his jest. He thought he smelled the tiniest spike of attraction in the air, but it was gone just as quickly, and Sam figured that it was his own imagination, just his fervent thoughts that Dean might accept the offer, that he would want to stay here with him. Of course, that was until Dean went from adorable pink to pale and shaken, and Sam quickly grew concerned, wondering if the other might faint or throw up.

He didn’t do either, thank the gods, but he did tremble, and Sam had to hold himself back from trying to comfort the Omega, worried he’d been coming on too strong, that maybe he’d pushed the other into a panic. Sam did intimidate people, he knew this. But the last person he wanted to intimidate into obedience was Dean, he wanted him to do his job willingly, eagerly. He furrowed his brow, putting aside the folder he’d been holding.

It was Dean’s words that confirmed his worries, that he hadn’t explained himself properly. He’d hoped to learn more about the man before offering the job, but obviously being called up here had already put the man on edge, and he didn’t want to make it worse. Sam shook his head. “No, Dean I think you misunderstand.” He leaned down a little farther, made eye contact, making sure he wasn’t as earnest as he was inside. “You did nothing wrong, your performance is impeccable. Your position in the company is not in question, you can relax. I did not explain fully.”

He folded his fingers. “An elbow assistant is generally a temporary position, until an opening for a personal assistant opens up. I was merely wondering if you preferred being an elbow assistant or, if the opportunity arose, you would want to move upwards.”

Sam turned, picked up a hefty stack of papers, stapled on the top, postmarked with little yellow highlight notes along the sides. It was obvious it was a contract, a seriously long one at that. Sam regarded it, a lock of hair falling over his brow as his head bent. “You see, I’ve been needing a new PA. But I have very specific duties for my inner office assistant, it’s not offered to just anyone.” He flicked a glance at Dean. He very purposely didn’t mention how he’d invented the job for the other, or that it was the highest position in the entire company, second only to his own. He had a feeling it would spook him.  
“You’re always welcome to refuse, and you’ll be returned to your previous position. Being fired isn’t something that’s going to happen today, not unless you quit. I should warn you that if you accept the contract is binding. I will explain everything that’s outlined, benefits, confidence clause, but I won’t explain all your duties before a signature, for legal reasons.” Sam smiled. “The decision is up to you. I can always go through the benefits package before you choose if you’d like?” He turned the contract, flipped a couple of pages to a very long list of perks. Even from a distance you could see the 3-5 figure listings on things, possibly allowances. Sam’s gaze was questioning. If Dean refused he’d be sorely disappointed.

↠↞

Generally, Dean was very alert and on top of things.  He was confident in his abilities, and very often, those who gave him the chance to work for them noticed and gave him more responsibility.  Like Mr. Elkins. Dean hadn’t been hired as a PR person, but the man had recognized his ability to write statements that reflected well on the company and had given him work outside the bounds of his real job description.  But this man, this Alpha, somehow seemed to mess with Dean’s senses. He made it a little hard to think clearly.

As Dean listened, he licked his lips and tried to focus.  He’d misunderstood before, and he was sure the head of the company was not a patient man, and would not suffer fools.  He couldn’t… wouldn’t act like one, he told himself.

"A promotions," he whispered in disbelief, his gaze moving to meet Mr. Winchester’s.  Had the man really just said he needed a personal assistant?  Surely all the other PA’s in his employment would be climbing over each other to get the job, and yet he was offering it to a newcomer. 

Dean’s mind was a whirl.  Was there a catch?  Had there been a mistake?  Why was he being offered this opportunity?

When the man turned the contract around, Dean quickly scanned the benefits and swallowed hard.  Everything he could possibly imagine was on the list.  Not only medical and retirement benefits, but other things like membership to the highly expensive gym in the building, a company credit card for expenses, and budgeted amounts for transportation and even travel.  That probably meant that as a personal assistant, if Mr. Winchester traveled, so would Dean.

As understanding dawned, every fibre of Dean’s being vibrated with excitement.  He could truly support himself now.  He’d be free of his father, and of the mate he’d selected for him.  Their deal had been that if Dean couldn’t make it out there alone, he would do what his father wanted.  And Dean had found it hard to make ends meet so far.  But now…

"I’ll take the job," he said.  "Mr. Winchester, I would love to work with you."  He didn’t care what else the contract said, he was better off working long hours if that was what it took, then the alternative.  

Standing up, he put his hand out to take the contract.  Like before, when his fingers brushed the Alpha’s, a thrill went through him.  He sucked his breath in, and tried to squelch the sudden need to push that stray lock of hair out his bosses eyes.  ”I won’t disappoint you.  I promise.”

↠↞

There was a moment, a long moment, where Sam was worried Dean wouldn’t take the job. He could see the cogs turning behind the other’s eyes, thinking this through. Even the sight of that little pink tongue sliding over Dean’s lips couldn’t completely quell the concern. He’d gone out on a limb, offering this promotion to a position that had never actually been there. He had two secretaries already, outside his office. He didn’t technically need another one. But he couldn’t stop thinking about this Omega, and the way he’d looked outside the day before, hair dappled in sunlight like some sort of angel come down to be his. And then he’d opened the file, seen the glowing reports from the ones he’d worked under longest,  the resume, high test scores. Yes, he’d also been a little bit possessive. He didn’t want to seek the other out for a short fling and send him on his way. It just...wasn’t as appealing as it was for others. The thought of  having him in the building and onto other Alphas made him rankle.

Besides, he was still relatively new here, which meant he hadn’t heard all the whispers about him yet. He knew all the rumours, how he was a ruthless asshole, how you shouldn’t even want to meet him in case he decided to fire you on the spot for wearing the wrong tie or something. Or how he frequently snarled at people, how if you crossed him he’d wreck your entire life, nobody would hire you, your entire working career would be in ruins when he was finished. Sam could admit that yes, most of these things were true. It was questioned on if he even had a good side. Especially since Sam didn’t particularly like kiss-asses. Respect, yes. Fear, perfect. But blatant kiss-assery? Not so much. He liked efficiency, professionalism. Which, if he knew about Dean’s thoughts on the fire drill, would have explained why everyone had burst into noise and cheerful attitudes. Generally it was sober by comparison.

The faint worry lingered until he witnessed the light spark to life in Dean’s green eyes, a bright grin cross his face. He knew the benefits would help the decision. He hadn’t even mentioned the nearly six-digit yearly wage. Factoring in all the benefits being offered, it was well above even that.

The second Dean agreed Sam’s chest seemed to implode, victory flooding his senses. He half wanted to howl  in triumph. He didn’t of course, simply smirked, delight carefully banked in his hazel gaze. “Wonderful.” He said, though he couldn’t help the way his voice had lowered into a rumble. So close. Instead of handing the contract over he instead lifted his hand to catch Dean’s outstretched one, lifting it to kiss his knuckles softly. “I’m sure you won’t.” He agreed, and got up himself, placed the contract on the desk. He let go of Dean’s hand but remained in his personal space, picking up a ballpoint pen and offering it over Dean’s shoulder. Sam hoped Dean got his subtle hints at what those ‘other duties’ he said he couldn’t mention were, from the way his chest was practically in the Omega’s shoulder and mouth a half inch from his ear as he pointed out what was on the first page from him to sign.

He didn’t move the entire time, not while outlining his wage, the confidentiality agreement(which mentioned something about federal prison if Dean mentioned anything about anything to what looked like anyone other than Sam), the benefits package(medical; including everything from dental to heat-leave, pension, that gym membership; which included a spa along with a number of other things, credit card with a hefty clothing allowance, company car, paid vacation and sick leave, computer, phone, ‘security detail’ to and from work, travel expenses, Christmas bonus, optional company condo in a swanky part of town, access to tickets from the opera to baseball and everything in between, use of the company jet. Sam had also mentioned they could add anything if it was left out) legal agreement (Binding him to Sam’s employ until fired, repositioned or retired and mentioning serious repercussions if it was the former). He also didn’t move pointing out some other odd things, talking in Dean’s ear. How he’d wear what Sam preferred and he’d provide ‘services’ for his well being, how he could choose whether Dean took suppressants and how it was discouraged to take maternity leave before a five-year term was completed unless otherwise noted. He sounded more like a liaison or one of the ‘Companions’ than a secretary if you were really paying attention at some points. Of course, the companions didn’t get everything he was being offered either. The mention of accompanying Sam on trips and to company ‘events’ could be taken either way, but then again lots of executives brought assistants to those sort of things.

Somewhere between the multiple signatures on each page and taking another pen to sign the last page himself he’d wrapped his free hand around Dean’s waist, lips brushing his ear as he spoke. God he smelled good. He couldn’t remember anyone smelling that good actually, Omega or not. If he wasn’t so intent on staking a claim on the smell he might have thought about it a little more.

↠↞

Sam’s low, almost husky tone, wreaked havoc with Dean’s senses.  Before Dean could ground himself, he felt Sam’s warm lips brush across his knuckles.  His heart somersaulted in his chest as he took an audible breath.  And the assault on his senses weren’t over, not by a long shot.

Finding the Apha’s chest pressing against his back as they both leaned over the desk to review the contract, Dean practically held his breath.  Thoughts tumbled through his mind.  Did the man know what he was doing to him?  Did he always stand this close with people, was it his style, or…  When he felt Sam’s hot breath across his ear, as the man told him where to sign the first page, Dean practically moaned.  The sensations he was feeling were dangerously close to what he’d feel in the days before going into heat.  This particular Alpha was causing the same feelings.

He signed quickly, thinking that Sam would move away, and then Dean could center himself.  Another part of him didn’t want the Alpha to move away, but Dean told himself he was being foolish.  The only way he’d keep this job was to be alert and one step ahead. 

But it wasn’t over.  Sam stayed pressed up against his back as he explained the various clauses in the contract.  Terms Dean would understand far better if Sam stepped away and allowed him some space, gave him the opportunity to think.  To push away foolish images in his mind, of Sam kissing his neck instead of just whispering in his ear.  Of pushing him down on the table.  Of…

Dean desperately blinked.  “Ah….”  He turned to the side and licked his lips as he looked at Sam, who seemed unaffected, although Dean now caught the scent of arousal.  It was probably his own fault.  Sam’s closeness was making him feel things, and now Dean’s body must be giving off pheromones that were now affecting Sam. 

Dean’s world was spinning out of control.  He quickly signed another page, and another, only partially listening to Sam’s words.  His voice affected him.  His nearness.  His scent.  Dean squirmed a little and would have moved, but Sam’s arms trapped him in place. 

And then it happened.  He felt Sam’s arm close around his waist, pulling him closer.  Pressed up against the Alpha’s hard frame, Dean could feel heat seeping through his clothes.  And when his hot lips brushed against Dean’s ear, Dean’s knees almost buckled. It was crazy, he was crazy, but for a moment, it felt like he was being claimed.  One more signature was needed.

The letters on the page blurred.  Dean gave a soft moan, immediately flushing with embarrassment.  “Mr. Winchester,” he breathed softly, trying to untangle himself.  Managing to at least put a little bit of space between them, Dean struggled to come to his senses.  “Just…”  He looked down at the place for his signature and then at the powerful Alpha.  “I…  about the suppressants…”  Once again, he flushed, wishing this wasn’t something that needed discussion.  “I can’t not take them.  My building, it’s not that safe.  Even with suppressants and…” he shook his head.  “Cross off that term.  I can’t do my best at work if I’m not in control or I have to take days off…  I just.  Please,” he whispered, looking up. 

↠↞

He couldn’t be imagining Dean’s reactions. He couldn’t. His instincts weren’t that out of whack. The faint sound of a startled breath when he kissed his hand, the way he tensed, the buffeting waves of arousal being flung at him. It was hard enough not to growl and take advantage, especially when Dean looked over his shoulder with those eyes and Sam caught a tiny little glimpse of that pink tongue again. His hand curling possessively around the other’s waist couldn’t be helped, or the way he subtly tried to hold on if Dean squirmed.

Sam figured he couldn’t have been protesting too much, especially judging from the moan that mumbled out, the flush that tinted his cheeks. He didn’t stop the rumble that sounded in his throat at that breathy tone, even if Dean had been trying to wiggle out of his hold again. Sam didn’t completely let go, but he did allow the other’s side to part from the line of his body. Probably a plus, even if he mourned the loss, considering despite his efforts he’d started to harden in his more than a little expensive slacks.

It took him a second or two to come out of his trance, hear Dean’s rushed explanation over the roaring in his ears. Once he did it was easier to ground himself, especially at the sudden rush of fury that gripped him when  ~~his~~   _the_  Omega spoke of a less-than-desirable living condition. He pursed his lips to keep himself from snarling for an altogether different reason than wanting to bury himself in his new PA.

He cleared his throat, shook his head with a little practiced smile. “While it’s flattering you’d assume I would want you off them…” Maybe in time, but not now. Especially not with Dean giving him that pleading look, whispering at him. Sam had a feeling he’d never be able to resist him if asked like that, and wondered if that would turn out to be a problem later. “…productivity is higher when they’re used. I do actually want you to take them.” It also had nothing to do with the fact that he was a possessive, jealous bastard and didn’t want to run the risk of Dean asking another Alpha to satisfy him in the week he was away from him. He leaned over and scented under the Omega’s ear for a minute before drawing away again. “I assumed you hadn’t been taking them.” Dean smelled delicious, even from a distance. It was hard to believe he’d been using the pills at all. “Most use the excuse to get a paid week off work.”

Sam flipped a couple of pages, keeping his focused look on Dean, and traced his finger over the words gently. He’d typed up the thing himself, he knew which pages are which. “Besides, how would you complete a five year term without maternity leave if you took your heats?” He teased with a brief smile to show he wasn’t upset. But he did furrow his brow after a second, growing serious. “There is a company condo included in your benefits. It’s empty currently. I want you to move in immediately. All the amenities, including rent, are paid for.  You’re also afforded a security detail, they’ll drive you to and from work, anywhere you need to go in between.” Sam frowned further and took Dean’s hand again. “I don’t want to take chances regarding your safety. Taking this job means you are of vital importance to me and I don’t want anything happening to you.” He released Dean’s hand after giving him an intent look and flipped back the pages, to the last needed signature. “Won’t you sign now?” Sam asked, studying the other’s profile.

↠↞

Dean understood the words that Sam spoke.  What he didn’t understand was _‘why.’_  Why would the head of this successful company offer so much to a nobody like himself?  How could his safety be of any importance, even now, before he’d taken on any responsibilities?  

Thoughts swam in his head and even though there was a little space between them now, Dean’s world was still off kilter.  The scent of power, and of arousal, had his head spinning and his heart racing.

The softly spoken question had Dean blinking and wetting his lower lip.  ”Yes,” he whispered, “I’ll sign.”  Bending slightly over the desk, he carefully placed his final signature on the document and set the pen down.

Taking a side step, he managed to position himself away from his boss.  "Thank you Mr. Winchester.  I really appreciate this opportunity.”  He reminded himself not to over do it, thinking it might get on the Alpha’s nerves.  He might have said more, but the secretary knocked and then walked in to advise that a phone call that Mr. Winchester was waiting for had come through, and she had the person on hold.

Dean took a few backward steps toward the door.  ”I’ll report to you first thing on Monday morning." Dean  promised.  Between now, and then, he would have to complete the other work he’d started, find out everything he could about Mr. Winchester to determine how to be the best personal assistant the man had ever had, and to make some plans of his own.

A shy smile escaped him, just as he ducked out the door.

Out in the hall, he could no longer repress his happiness.  He gave a loud “whoop” of excitement, then looked self consciously around, a broad grin splitting his face.

↠↞

There was barely a hesitation this time, just another tantalizing glimpse of that bubblegum pink tongue and a long, vaguely confused look and Dean was bending over to place his signature, Sam swallowing at the curve of his back under the suit jacket, partially obscuring the obviously pert ass he was desperately trying not to ogle. Sam had just started to reach out, maybe to run fingers down the back seam of that blazer, when Dean stood up with a side-step, taking advantage of the hand that had lifted from his waist. Sam sighed inwardly and jotted his own scrawl down as well. He would just have to do that later, the Omega was still somewhat skittish.

“You’re welcome.” Sam had just started to smile, thinking on what they’d do from here. Perhaps he’d outline Dean’s duties, see he had an idea of what his job would be before sending him off with a pat on the ass to move into the space mentioned in his contract. Whatever he’d been doing previously didn’t matter, he could find someone else to take care of it. Unfortunately the fates had decided otherwise, because his first outer secretary rapped on the door and informed him of the call waiting.

Damn, he’d forgotten about that call, hadn’t been expecting it till later. All of a sudden his carefully controlled scene melted under his fingertips. His secretary was looking expectant of his dismissal, the phone was blinking demandingly, and Dean was already inching himself quickly towards the door. Before he could say anything Dean was promising to report first thing in the morning, and while he’d carefully wiped away any sign of his smile he couldn’t very well give a very good reason to keep the man here, not with other things clamoring for his time. He consoled himself with the knowledge that the Omega could move in faster and in daylight if he didn’t keep him until the usual hour.

With an inward sigh he nodded his ascent to Dean and a dismissive flip of his hand to his secretary, moving around the desk to take his call. Seemed he’d have to wait another couple of days. Suddenly he was in another towering mood. Even the faint sound of a whoop outside his door didn’t make it lift. A little, but then again, the phone call didn’t really make his mood any better either.


	4. First Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie]. Un-betaed

Sam spent his weekend like any other. Work, clients. He attended some benefit for the sake of networking and had an entirely boring time, and managed to work off his frustrations with what seemed like half the single female betas in the city. And a couple males. It didn’t make him any less anticipatory of Monday morning but it did slate his lust, enough that he was sure he wouldn’t stack the poor employee the second he stepped into his hallway.

He also made sure to keep in contact with the security he’d assigned to Dean.  He’d given specific orders to show up at the Omega’s desk and help clear it off, as well as move whatever possessions he needed into the new, mostly furnished quarters. He’d sent his second secretary to fill the cupboards and fridge of food, as well as pay whatever crap landlord Dean had previously for the trouble. And to deliver a package that included a copy of his contract for him to peruse if needed, his company credit card, iphone, expensive laptop, and whatever else he needed for use of his benefits. (Health club ID, medical insurance card, etc.) Luckily she wasn’t stupid enough to ask questions. Sam was very careful to choose outer secretaries that really didn’t care what went on as long as she did a job well and got paid for it. His first was a little more friendly, but he was fine with dealing with it, of only because she greeted the clients on their way up. No doubt she hid an amused grin when she’d witnessed Dean’s whoop a couple days ago.

↠↞

After leaving Sam’s office, Dean headed to his desk and dutifully completed the press release he’d been working on.  Right after he e-mailed it, another project landed in his in-box.  He wrote back, indicating his position at the company had changed, and that he could no longer accept assignments from anyone other than Mr. Winchester.   No one had to tell him that the head of the company would be pissed off at sharing him.  A man with two secretaries and a personal assistant would expect to have his needs taken care of first, and always.  Dean had every intention of keeping his new boss completely happy.

He spent some time speaking to Sam’s secretaries and finding out, in detail, his likes and dislikes, and his daily habits.  Then he questioned everyone else that had regular contact with the man.  The picture they painted was completely different from the impression the man gave him.  They viewed him as scary, impatient, and often vindictive.  All Dean had sensed was a powerful man used to getting his way, and highly efficient at doing so.  He was an Alpha through and through.  As for the hints about using men and women and leaving a trail of broken hearts, he decided that that was none of his business.

Course he remembered his heart raced the man’s presence.  How his skin burned and vibrated at his nearness, and how difficult it had been to think.  He’d definitely have to protect his own heart.  The dumbest thing anyone could do was fall for their boss.  But even as he decided that would not happen to him, for one brief crazy moment, he imagined Sam’s mouth against his ear.  Kissing him, instead of just whispering hotly into his ear.

Someone called his name, bringing him out of the daydream.  He blushed furiously, but  went to human resources as he was told.  They reviewed paperwork with him.  He felt a lot of speculative glances, and put it down to the fact that he was an Omega.  It wasn’t very often that an Omega got a top notch job, like this one.

At the end of the day, he took the bus and got home.  As he walked down the long hallway, a few doors opened.  Some of the Alphas were looking at him in a way that put him on edge.  The way they might if he weren’t on suppressors and was close to his heat, which was not the case.  Maybe his pheromones were acting up.  Maybe Mr. Winchester had done that to him.  Dean closed his apartment door behind him, and slid the second lock into place.

That night, he was on his computer, reading tips on being a personal assistant.  One key skill was to anticipate your boss’ needs.  The next morning, he’d been planning on going back to the office, to move his stuff into the small office adjoining Sam’s large office.  But the loud knock on his door had him cautiously answering.  To his surprise, the company was about to move him into the condo.  He’d though he’d move in a few weeks, after he’d received his higher salary and could afford the movers.  Now, they were here and pushed past him, efficiently packing his belongings.

He wasn’t sure whether to be glad or disturbed.  He didn’t like to have decisions made for him.  That was why he’d left his father’s home, and disobeyed his order that he get mated with an Alpha of his father’s choice.  And that was what awaited him if he failed to make a life for himself.  He knew neither his father nor the Alpha, a man his father’s age, believed he would make it.  With those thoughts swimming in his head, he decided he’d be glad.  A secure condo, one without paper thin walls, that was a huge step up.

He’d expected his landlord to give him troubles, but that was magically taken care of for him.  By Sunday night, he was sitting on the sofa in his luxurious two bedroom condominium, had the fire on, and was watching TV on a large flat screen that made him feel like he was at the movies.   He had to be dreaming, he kept thinking, he just had to.

Having learned that his boss would likely arrive between 7:30 and 8, Dean made sure to be at the office by 7.  He’d planned to take the bus, but the minute he’d walked downstairs, the company’s security detail had met him and he was whisked to the office in a town car.  If his father could see him now!  But Dean kept the changes in his life a secret.  He was afraid his father would find a way to ruin all this. 

He had his desk in order, made sure the IT Department synced Mr. Winchester’s calendar to his, and had made a few calls to make the day go smoother. Then, per his request, the security desk called him and let him know Mr. Winchester’s vehicle had just entered the building’s underground parking lot.

Shooting up from his chair, Dean headed downstairs, to the small on-site specialty coffee shop.  Ordering Mr. Winchester’s coffee exactly the way the man liked it every morning, he walked out and met the man right as the man walked out into the lobby elevator.

When Sam’s eyes cut towards him, Dean stopped mid-stride.  The man was taller and more imposing than he’d remembered.  Would he like the fact that Dean took the initiative to get his morning coffee or would it irritate him?  Pushing his doubts out of his head, Dean managed a smile and walked up to him, holding the cup out.  “Good morning Mr. Winchester.  I got your coffee so we can go right up,” he nodded toward the elevator bank, and rattled off the way the coffee was made, to be  sure he’d gotten the man’s preferences right.  “If you would like to go over your morning calendar, we can do so,” he said, taking a small step away.  The Alpha’s scent was as potent as ever, and he couldn’t allow it to rob him of his abilities to think and speak.  

↠↞

Sam had woken Monday morning with a sense of anticipation. He’d been informed by Saturday evening that everything had been taken care of, from Dean’s previous desk down to clean handtowels in the bathroom. Not to mention despite his lack of enthusiasm he’d garnered a new client or two at the benefit, and he didn’t have to bother with ejecting anyone from his bedroom because they’d parted ways relatively easily. By the time he got home from work tonight his sheets, blankets and pillowcases would have been changed, and he could forget about anyone that wasn’t his new PA for at least a handful of days. He reckoned that would be enough to a) get him accustomed to his duties and b) accustom _him_ to the Omega, therefore removing this incessant obsession Sam had found with green eyes and freckles.

He knew Dean would be there before him, that was what assistants did. What he didn’t know was how. Would he be waiting by his desk, by the door to his office? Would he have read entirely through the contract that’d been sent over, gotten an inkling of what he’d be doing just from the fine print alone? Had he activated his phone yet? He pondered as he showered and shaved, slid himself into his usual black suit. He had multiples of the same outfit, though admittedly from different designers. Sam just didn’t like any other colour. Besides, by now he was known for the fine-tailored black suit, black dress shirt and shoes, collar unbuttoned. Neckties were not something he enjoyed, and he refused to wear one, no matter where he went. It was easier to concentrate on work when he wasn’t being strangled.

The morning, despite his thoughts, was routine enough that he was almost bored by the time the car rolled into it’s usual parking space. Routine enough, in fact, that his mind had turned to work instead of his PA for the first time since Friday morning. He’d checked his e-mail on his blackberry in the car, was making a mental note on the details about an upcoming business dinner in the elevator while intently looking forward to the coffee he’d pick up in the lobby. Sam never ate breakfast unless with other people, but his coffee addiction was not something to be taken lightly. In fact while most people considered him frightening on a normal day, it was decidedly worse if he hadn’t ingested any caffeine within an hour or two of waking.

All his thoughts derailed when he’d swept his eyes(admittedly rather dismissively) over the lobby and his gaze hit on the Omega that had occupied his earlier thoughts. _What is he doing down here?_ Was the first thing that skittered across his mind, because despite not having told the other about what his duties were upstairs was where he’d expected him to be. As taken aback as he was, he didn’t miss the way Dean paused some ways away from him, a flash of timidity on his expression before he seemed to gather himself and walk the rest of the way towards him. Sam could admit he was baffled, enough to mostly stand there like an idiot as the other stepped forwards and offer a cup of familiar-scented coffee. He took it wordlessly, his puzzlement now lingering on why exactly he was so stunned at seeing the man in a different room when normally even the most dire of situations didn’t rattle him. Sam hid his frown behind a swallow of sizzling-hot coffee, emotions seared away to relief relatively quickly. He felt better with the cup in his hand.

They- Dean, Sam, and the security guards that looked suspiciously like the agents in The Matrix; all trooped into the first elevator that dinged merrily. Not surprisingly, nobody else tried to occupy the car, and once the elevator stopped on the ninth floor they all left as well. It was highly unlikely anyone in the building would cause security risks. Especially one they couldn’t catch while watching monitors. Sam only really utilized them going to and from work, or to work-related events. He was sure he could handle any nags himself otherwise. Once they were alone he looked over, tilting his head and continuing the study the other, the same way he had since he’d met him in the lobby. Sam hadn’t actually said anything until now, but whether that put Dean on edge or not didn’t occur to him. He wasn’t used to worrying about appearing intimidating to others, even if Dean was the only one he cared enough to try not to be. “What I’d like to go over first is if I make you nervous, or if you’re just enthusiastic about your new position.”

Sam’s voice rumbled, still slightly gravely from not speaking since he’d woken up. In his examination of Dean he had noticed he seemed sort of…tense. Like a wire, pulled tight. Last time he’d seen him he’d been more nervous and confused than anything, and now…he wondered which one it was, because he was sure he was about two seconds from fidgeting. He’d rather Dean be comfortable than nervous. Other people were supposed to be nervous.

↠↞

Dean was on a roll, until he realized Mr. Winchester wasn’t answering him.  Or nodding, or anything.  Feeling a little awkward, and like he’d overstepped, Dean dropped into silence.  He likely would have stood well away from the man, except the security detail crowded into the elevator, forcing Dean closer.  He kept taking side long looks at his boss, trying to gauge his mood, but the man’s expression gave nothing away.

Dean practically held his breath when the security people left the elevator, leaving them alone.  He locked his lips and looked down, praying he hadn’t screwed things up already.   The silence stretched, or it could just have been Dean’s imagination.  When the man finally spoke, Dean’s face jerked up.  When their eyes met, he felt his heart do a strange tumble.

Dean’s first thought was to lie, to say he wasn’t nervous.  But one thing he knew, even without having been in Mr. Winchester’s presence for long, was that this man was not a fool, and he would not appreciate having his time wasted with lies.  “Both,” he said softly, glancing at the numbers lighting up as the elevator ascended.

There was another silence, one he knew he needed to fill.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have presumed you would want me to have your coffee ready or need me to review the calendar.  I tried to anticipate what you would want me to do and…”  He cocked his head to the side.  “… and I can see now I probably should have just waited for you to call for me.  So, I was enthusiastic, but now I’m nervous, and…”  When the elevator doors slid open, he had the incredible urge to bolt out of the Alpha’s presence. 

↠↞

Sam did not like lies, but he was used to them. Employees declaring their loyalty, casual lovers claiming fidelity, clients promising outstanding funds to be paid. He’d fullyexpected Dean to do the same, assure he wasn’t nervous or scared, that he was perfectly at ease and willing to do whatever he asked. Instead he was gifted with the simple single-worded truth, and somehow Sam found himself utterly charmed, despite the fact that the Omega couldn’t seem to bring himself to look at him for more than a second or two at a time.

But that also might have had something to do with that _scent_. It’d pricked his senses the minute he’d stepped into the lobby and had lingered since then, but without all the lobby scents, coffee and perfume, Betas, Omegas, Alphas, and without the cloying scent of his many Alpha-ed security team, it had only grown stronger. Even now it was seemingly filling the entire enclosed space, permeating his nose, his clothes. He had to bite down hard to stop himself from reacting, he would be damned if he strolled into his own freaking office with a hard-on. That was for closed doors and under desk surfaces, not while wandering around like he was in the privacy of his own apartment. He took an extra-large gulp of his drink, allowing the searing pain of the swallow rub away his sharp-edged attraction.

 _Not yet, later. Down boy._ He chided himself silently.

It was easier to ignore his interest when Dean started babbling, and he had to hide a full-fledged smile at the way he rambled, even if he didn’t want the other to apologize at all. He’d done what he’d wanted without being asked, and that was something he just hadn’t been prepared for, that was all. He shook his head, allowing the edges of his mouth to quirk into a little rueful smile, but when the doors to the elevator opened he didn’t exit, instead sighed softly to himself. Sam had a routine, and he knew if he left the elevator and crossed the floor he’d be accosted with the tasks to complete today, his messages, and he wouldn’t be able to fully explain to the Omega until getting back into his office. By then he was worried Dean wouldn’t easily be soothed from the prickly place he’d found himself after his reaction, which in hindsight he realized he might have to more readily monitor. Dean didn’t know him well enough to read his expressions, look into his silences to know if it was from displeasure or curiosity.

So he pulled out his keys and deftly blocked Dean’s exit from the elevator, pushing a master key into the top of the button panel. _Click_. A turn of the silver and the camera monitor in the corner turned off. _Click_. Another turn in the second keyhole and he overrode the general settings, the elevator switching to manual. He could then click the **Door Close** button and let the steel click shut again. Perks of owning the business and building, he could do that sort of thing, without pressing the emergency stop.

He huffed a little, a faint laugh as he turned to regard the other. “I’ve been remiss again, haven’t I?” Sam asked wryly, and shook his head, letting his straight posture relax towards Dean, that smirk lingering on his expression. “I do want you to arrange for coffee, and knowing my calendar is part of your job. Anticipating my needs is also a part of your job.” He inched forward, unintentionally crowding Dean towards the elevator wall, one hand reaching out to feather fingertips along the other’s jaw. He smelled like…spring sunshine and dew in the mornings. Sam observed, and filed that thought away for later. “I expected you to wait for my call, and I was taken by surprise. You should be proud Dean, not many have accomplished that.” Sam chuckled again, more amusement in his tone this time. “Of all the people in this office I chose you to work in this position. There are a couple of reasons, do you want to know one?” He asked, and tilted his head, voice soft from being so close in an enclosed space. “You are new enough here to not have fostered opinions about me, to have heard the rumors and grown afraid or challenging. Intimidation is an important part of my job, but of everyone in this building the only person I don’t want nervous is you. I want you to like this job, I want you to like it so much it ceases to be a job and becomes a pleasure instead.”

Sam lingered, let that sink in for a second, before he pinched Dean’s chin lightly between thumb and forefinger and withdrew again, more to restrain himself from kissing the daylights out of the man. Despite his plans, kissing wasn’t something he’d really planned on. First, because it seemed more intimate than he felt he should consider, being his boss, and second because he could more than easily imagine cancelling his meetings for the day to spend his time with Dean instead necking like teenagers on his couch. And that just wouldn’t do. Unless Dean kissed him first…he’d make sure that he’d keep that out of his repertoire. Even if everything else was fair game. “You’re bound to confidentiality about that you know.” He pointed out with a tiny, teasing grin before turning back to the panel.

He set about turning the cameras back on, kept his key in the manual lock for a second, gathering his cool exterior about him again, warding off the warm familiarity he’d shown to Dean. “When we arrive at my office my outer secretaries will hand me my messages and any important documents. You will take the cup and wait for me inside.” He ordered, mind back on work, at least for now. He was not planning on showing anyone how ‘nice’ he could be, not even his other secretaries. Dean was his exception while at work…on second thought he wasn’t sure he’d been this nice in a long while, to anyone. It firmed his resolve to remain seemingly cool and detached while in public. “When I join you we will go over your duties and the plans for the day.” With that dubious finish he turned the key and the doors opened again, and Sam sauntered out with the same pace as he’d initially kept while crossing the lobby only minutes before, back straight and shoulders squared, every inch a cold-hearted Alpha. He didn’t even look back- he couldn’t make himself, if he did he’d lapse into coddling again.

↠↞

Dean didn’t know what to make of the faint, almost there smile that his boss wore as he listened to Dean’s explanation and apology.  He wished the man would speak.  Say something.

When he didn’t, Dean was ready to step off the elevator, but the man suddenly stepped between him and the exit.  The Alpha’s large frame blocked his way completely.  Heart racing Dean looked up into the man’s face, but his boss had already turned away and was turning a key into the panel. 

The doors hissed shut, once again, leaving the two of them alone in the small space.  Dean swallowed, trying to calm the fear and excitement vibrating through him.  This man is your boss.  This man raised you up from the basement to the top floor, and he could put you back there.  This man could fire you.  Yeah, he had to find some way not to react to him like this.  Maybe if he took some extra suppressants, even when he wasn’t in heat…  Course that’s when he remembered the contract provision.  Did it mean he’d need to ask permission if he wanted to take it when he wasn’t in heat?  The thought of bringing it up and then having to answer ‘why’ had him blushing and looking down.

Then the Alpha was talking to him again, giving him a smirk that seemed to tug at Dean’s heart for no reason.  Or maybe it was the fact that the man had drawn closer, and even if the movement had been slight, Dean was so aware of him that he’d felt it.

Then, as the Alpha agreed he’d been doing his job right, and as Dean started to prepare to relax, the man took a step toward him, crowding him.  He was in his space, and there was nowhere to go.  It wasn’t unpleasant, but Dean was afraid he’d do something embarrassing.  His knees would go weak and he’d fall against his boss.  Or his heart would pound even harder, and the Alpha would hear.  And he didn’t even want to think of the scent he might be giving off.  He prayed the man didn’t notice.

And then the Alpha was touching him, running his fingers over Dean’s jaw, and making it ten times more difficult for Dean to think.  When he’d first seen Mr. Winchester, he’d thought the man might be cold and aloof.  But up close, he’d found out twice how wrong he was about that.  He assumed the man handled everyone the same way he was handling him, and he wondered if others felt the same reactions.  Did their breaths come out shallow.  Did they feel drawn to the Alpha?  Did their hearts beat like Dean’s did.

Wait… what was he saying?  That … he was giving him a compliment, and laughing… smiling, showing off those strong white teeth.  Feeling as if he was definitely going to sway against the man, Dean pulled himself together and pressed his back against the door, using the pressure to ground himself.

“Yes, tell me,” Dean whispered, wanting to know why he’d been chosen.  It was obviously a question that he’d thought on a lot.  Yes, he’d heard some rumors.  Of course part of it was that Mr. Winchester was very imposing, whether he wanted to be or not.  But now, Dean understood he also cultivated that reputation.  His eyes widened at the Alpha’s declaration that he didn’t want to make Dean nervous.  And that’s when his boss pinched his cheek.

Idiot.  He thinks of you as some kid, Dean told himself.  For a few seconds, he’d thought the man was gonna kiss him.  Maybe he’d wanted the Alpha to, even if it was crazy. 

Dean blinked.  He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to keep confidential, but then his head was spinning with all sorts of thoughts.  If he was gonna think clearly, he’d need to always make sure there was some distance between them.  Searching his boss’ face, he recognize the man was teasing.  Ah, now he got it.  He gave a quick smile, hoping he hadn’t looked too idiotic, standing there and trying to piece it all together.

After giving him instructions, the Alpha turned the key again. 

Dean had to practically chase behind the man, because once he walked out, he lengthened his strides.  It was weird.  One moment, Dean had felt like the man’s attention was centered on him, and now, it was the other extreme.  As the secretaries stood up to give him his messages, it was almost as if Dean had melted out of sight.  Like the Alpha had forgotten all about his presence.

Even when Dean reached for his boss’ cup, he didn’t get a nod of acknowledgement.  This was more like the man he’d seen outside, the day of the fire drill.  The cool man that everyone at the company spoke about. 

Dean’s eyes met one of the secretaries.  Between the pair of them, she was the nice, more helpful one.  He saw a look of encouragement from her.  The other one seemed to be smirking at him almost maliciously.  Or maybe it was his imagination.

Soundlessly, Dean opened the door and walked into his boss’ large office.  He could still hear them talking beyond the doors.  Heading for the desk, he set the coffee cup down on the marble coaster. 

After a good ten minutes, he headed for the small adjoining office.  His own.  But he hovered near the door, waiting for his boss to come in.  In the meantime, he grabbed the schedule.  He knew Mr. Winchester was scheduled to go to a fundraiser that night.  He’d also been told that he often took one of the firm’s escorts with him, when he didn’t have a personal date.  So far, his calendar didn’t indicate anyone was to be picked up by his limo driver.  Dean would have to ask whether Mr. Winchester wanted an escort, and whether he had a preference or Dean should select one for him.  The thought of asking about the man’s preferences had Dean blushing a little.


	5. Wardrobe Department

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie]. Un-betaed

So far Sam thought everything was going according to plan. That is, when he’d left the elevator anyway. Dean’s scent as he’d leaned towards him in the elevator wasn’t just aroused as before, but shot with confusion and nervousness. Not fear, luckily, but it was a cold enough splash of reality to remind himself that he really should get down to brass tax and stop beating around the bush. Obviously the other hadn’t caught his subtle nuances…or perhaps he had and was hoping they weren’t true, or perhaps he was shy. Sam like that thought, that maybe he’d be the only Alpha to touch the pretty little thing.

He’d felt Dean hovering around his peripherals, dogging his steps until he’d come to a stop in the same place he always did, greeted by the cheerful ‘good morning’s of his outer secretaries. He didn’t answer of course, simply held out one hand for his messages, the other held out the coffeecup for his new PA to take. Sam wished he could turn and buss a kiss on the Omega’s cheek, murmur a reminder to wait in his office. Unfortunately it would put a dent in his reputation, and he needed to keep a tight hold on it. He knew what it was like in this kind of environment, being master Alpha was very important, most of his clients respected him, and that meant guaranteed business. You didn’t work with others you didn’t respect- well, he did, but he was the one taking their money.

He also had a feeling despite the security and the contract if it was widely spread that he’d taken a favorite Dean would soon be target for malicious gossipers and ladder climbers, and that wouldn’t do, not on his first day. So he forced himself to ignore the hesitant hovering, the soft pad of his footsteps retreating behind his office door with his coffee as he barked orders about the day’s work, the self restraint putting a fear-me glint in his eye.

Two reschedules to later in the week, new client meeting, a conference call and a fundraiser dinner that night, which he’d forgotten about due to disinterest. While one half of his mind was absorbing the updates that had happened during the weekend, one of his escorts taking heat leave and another with the flu, the other half was deciding that yes, he should definitely take Dean with him to the fundraiser. He had a feeling he’d find it much more fun with someone who wasn’t necessarily there to be seen. Sam wondered if he’d ever been to one before, if he’d be bored and focused on networking or if he’d try not to be excited, have stars in his eyes. No doubt they’d meet some celebrities he’d pretend to know, but perhaps Dean might. He’d be doing his job then, filling him in about that kind of thing. So far most of his clients had been wealthy businessmen or political figures that needed someone unnamed and sparkly on their arm. Celebrities might be a new corner to cover. It was his obvious and very blatant ignorance of who was currently ‘it’ that kept him out of that side of the market.

With those thoughts circling around his head, he gave a strict order that under no circumstances was anyone to enter his office without an admittance by intercom and toted his papers and files into his office, closing the door behind him and flicking the lock. Anyone needed him they could damn well knock.

His gaze swiftly searched the room and landed on Dean. Now that there were no cameras, nobody around to witness, he let himself relax marginally again. Despite the purposely intimidating décor of the room, shiny black, white and chrome, he’d spent a long enough time in here to be comfortable. That the other’s scent was subtly streaking the air only made it better. That blush made it better too, as small as it was. It also nudged his opinion that Dean was shy closer toward the ‘confirmed’ column, as he fiddled with the schedule in his fingers. He blinked, studying the man’s appearance. It was clear the Omega hadn’t gotten around to using that clothing budget on his company card yet. As far as he could remember he’d only seen the other in a blue suit…and he definitely needed black for tonight. Not to mention there were too many…layers for just the two of them. Sam did want to ease Dean into his job…but he did want to do some things today too. He’d just have to see how the other reacted to some things, and save others for later. Sam decided he could be patient this one time, just to make sure everything fell into place the way he wanted.

↠↞

Of course Dean had been on edge, waiting for his boss.  The snapped order that no one was to enter without his permission did nothing to set Dean at ease.

He watched as Mr. Winchester walked in and took a seat.  That man was all Alpha, the way he managed to fill up the large office with his presence, and the ease with which he took control of any situation.  And right now, the predatory look in his eyes as he met Dean’s gaze. 

Dean tried to muster a smile.  Why did the weight of the man’s gaze make his pulse erratic?  Why couldn’t he control his reactions?  Dammit, it felt just like he was on the verge of going in heat. 

Trying to pull himself together, telling himself that he had to be brave if he was going to make it in this environment, he walked towards his boss.  It was a little unnerving that the mand wasn’t saying anything.  It made Dean want to fill in the silence.

He cleared his throat, and went for it.  “Mr. Winchester, I noticed you’re scheduled to attend a fundraising event tonight.  You haven’t scheduled a limo pick up for a date so…  I know you sometimes take an escort and if you plan to, you need to… ah, you may want to make a selection early.  I checked with the scheduling clerks and people are out sick and availability is low.  If there’s anyone in particular you’d like or if you want me to select…”  he trailed off.  

↠↞

Sam crossed the room with slow strides. He half expected Dean to bustle over like before, flutter about explaining about something or another while he tried not to kiss the nervousness out of him. But his new PA was proving to be quite surprising, as he made it to his desk and sat down without incident, Dean watching him nearly as closely as he was observing the Omega. Sam barely broke his gaze as he seated himself, placed his papers in a neat stack on the edge of his desk and shrugged out of his jacket with practiced ease, unbuttoned and rolled up his cuffs. He didn’t do much work when he felt too buttoned up. With the exception of meetings during the work day he spent most of his time in his shirtsleeves.

Being intimidating was something he’d learned how to do early on. It helped when you were taller than most people. It wasn’t intentional at first. Before he’d classed Sam had always been a quiet person, more focused on books than others. That didn’t really change as he got older, though he quickly found out those others tended to get real uncomfortable real fast when the other party wasn’t saying anything. Compared to the quiet grace of the written word, the hushed whispers of libraries, people just seemed…loud and brash. He’d kept his mouth shut about that, and about most other things, having been privy to too many idiotic, one-sided conversations. Eventually it ended up with one of two reactions. One was aggression, the other was, well, intimidation. Once it became obvious Sam Winchester could definitely kick your ass if he really wanted, generally it sided toward the latter.

And so it went, until now it barely occurred to him to try to fill the silence that stretched between them. Sharing his opinions wasn’t something he was accustomed to (Having no interest in most opinions that weren’t his) neither was trying to put another at ease. Somehow he figured Dean would just…figure out how to not be nervous without his help. Not necessarily the best plan of action but there you go. He was more intent on hearing the other’s voice and seeing how he would handle himself before the thought of saying anything really came up.

Of course, the first thing Dean brought up was that fundraiser, and Sam crooked one corner of his mouth upwards ruefully. He should have known. While yes, he knew it would be wise to bring along a girl, show off the merchandise, the thought of having Dean pick out one just seemed…wrong. Maybe he didn’t like the thought of other Alphas thinking he was for hire. Maybe it had something to do with Sam previously using most of the escorts for his own _private_ sessions. Previously of course, he didn’t really need them now, did he.

He steepled his fingers. “I’m being picked up straight from here.” Sam mentioned. “Whoever comes along will be doing the same. I do have someone in mind.” Someone that wasn’t his PA, who wasn’t for anyone ogling but him. Speaking of… He eyed Dean’s suit again with distaste. Yes, he was a snob, just a little. Sam didn’t own any suits that weren’t tailored to perfection and boasted a designer-large pricetag. “You’ll need something suitable to change into, you can’t arrive to a fundraiser with clients in a blue suit.” He tilted his head. “Perhaps before your duties we should make a stop in wardrobe, see if we can’t fix the problem.” Sam rose again and smiled reassuringly. “Just until you have time to make use of your clothing allowance, you understand.” He didn’t want to outright say he didn’t like his suit…but he didn’t like it. Anyone else he wouldn’t have bothered trying to spare their feelings.

“Unless you’d like me to briefly outline before we venture downstairs?”

↠↞

Dean nodded as the Alpha explained he had someone in mind already, and that they’d both be leaving from the building.  And unexpected flash of jealousy shot through him, and he only barely resisted the urge to ask who it was.  He told himself the reason he wanted to know was simply because he was curious about the man’s tastes in women and men, but a part of him knew there was more to it than that.

“Me, Sir?”  Dean’s eyes widened.  “I’m going with you?  To the fundraiser?”  He took a deep breath  and told himself to stop sounding like an idiot or a country bumpkin, this man was far too busy to waste time having someone repeat exactly what he’d said. 

He looked down at his clothes.  They were neat and certainly not thread worn or anything, but even he knew it wasn’t appropriate for a black tie event.   Actually, even his best suit was years out of date and would not do.  “I’ll definitely need a change of clothes, or they might not let me in the front doors,” he laughed, excitement making his eyes sparkles.  “I didn’t realize you’d let me accompany you to… fundraisers or… anywhere, really.  Did you know the cast of True Blood is gonna be there.  And also—“

He caught himself and gave an embarrassed smile.  “I’m sorry, just a little excited at getting to go to an event like this, instead of just watching it on TV.  I shouldn’t waste your time…”

Backing towards the door, he added, “I can go down to wardrobe alone, I know you have a lot to do and you shouldn’t have to…you know, wait around until they find something.  Or, if you want final approval, I can show you on the web cam,” he suggested, barely able to prevent himself from grinning.  “And then I’ll look up their guest list and learn everything I can about potential clients and brief you… or… yeah, whatever you’d like me to do.”  He wasn’t certain they were going alone.  It was possible that Mr. Winchester’s date was coming along, or that he was going dateless.  For some reason, that thought had him pretty much elated.

↠↞

Sam could have sworn he saw a flash of...something that made Dean’s expression sour, but he blinked and it was gone in the next instant. While a part of his mind- the curious part that seemed fascinated with this Omega perked up, wondered if it was envy or disgust, jealousy- the rest of him discarded those thoughts as wishful and promptly ignore them in favor of enjoying the way confusion instead coated those freckled features, quickly morphing into delight. He wondered if it would always be like this, the other intriguing him then charming him one right after the other. Sam had been wined and dined, chatted-up, complimented and fawned over for various reasons, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever been this...captivated. Not since college, way back when he’d still been gangly and shy. But that hadn’t ended well, and he quickly shut down those thoughts.

“Of course.” He answered, letting himself smile, eyes warming the way he didn’t let them in public. “It’s in your contract.” Well, he’d have pointed out that Dean was in charge of keeping his emotions in check and he couldn’t very well do that when he was by himself...but the Omega wasn’t aware of that yet. Nor of his intention of having Dean act as something of an advisor, if only because his instincts told him the other would give him the truth when he asked for it. That was something he needed, in a position where everywhere he looked people seemed like kiss-asses.

Sam made a mental note to ensure Dean would be on every guest list, even if the other’s words were most likely a lighthearted joke. It’d been a long time since anyone was so casual around him. He was suddenly very glad he’d ensured the contract couldn’t easily be broken, he was suddenly craving having that laughter, the excitement...even the surprise everyday, as often as possible. He watched Dean closely, his expression widening slowly. He was adorable, just adorable. Sam found it highly unlikely he’d find a single flaw to the other, he was absolutely perfect. Especially once he started chattering about something called ‘True Blood’ and it occurred to him that the celebrities angle had just fallen right into place. “You’re going to accompany me to every event possible.” Sam said, making an executive decision right then and there. He knew if Dean grew bored or tired he wouldn’t very well force him to come along but yes, he did want him there beside him. Especially if he looked half as good as he thought he would in a tux. Or in one of those flowy, traditional Omega outfits. He’d always thought they were stupid...now, not so much. But the fundraiser wasn’t traditional or for conservative clients, so he marked that down in the _later_ column too.

His smile ebbed when Dean started backing towards the door, and he shook his head coming out from behind his desk. It seemed the other was always backing away from him. Sure, it was more preferable to constantly seeing his back, but he would rather not have any distance at all. “This is an important event, and you’re representing the company, I think what I’d _like_ is to join you down to wardrobe.” He crossed the room again, leaving the files on his desk and his suit jacket hanging off the back of his chair. “It _is_ my company you know.” Sam pointed out with another little smile, teasing around the edges. “I never necessarily waste my time.” He could always be one of those CEOs that waltz in once a week, sign some papers and waltz back out again. Sam just liked to run things himself, be hands on. Besides, what else was he going to do with his time?

“You can look over the guest list after we return.” He said decisively, and took Dean’s elbow to steer him towards the opposite wall instead. “You feel free to be as excited as you want Dean, it’s...refreshing. I have to admit I find these events boring.” Sam reassured, and removed a black tile from the wall to reveal a hidden button. He had a service elevator in his office, only he and the security knew how to operate it. Security for emergencies. Sam for when he felt like it. And he wanted to put off his ice-cold intimidation routine a little while longer, especially when they were finally alone. “This elevator is only to be used in emergencies or for when I give you permission.” He informed Dean as what had previously been a wall beside his bathroom door opened to reveal a small elevator. “And never in front of others.”

“Now.” He murmured, his voice businesslike but for the low tone. “Tell me about this ‘True Blood’ thing. Is it a movie?” Sam asked, pressing the wardrobe floor button and dipping his head a little closer towards Dean’s height as the doors closed and they started to descend. Luckily this elevator also didn’t have cameras, and he took advantage, pressing his nose close to the soft spot below Dean’s ear and inhaling, two fingers hooking in the suit pocket of the Omega’s blazer. “Do you watch alot of TV?” Sam grinned, imagining the other curled up on a couch somewhere eating popcorn, watching glittering celebrities cross his screen as they aired the sort of events he had to endure every week or two. He wondered if Dean had unknowingly ever seen him cross the camera.

↠↞

Although Dean had offered to handle his wardrobe because he didn’t think that the head of the company should or even wanted to waste his valuable time on a semi-unimportant detail such as how Dean looked. Besides, if he was to stand next to or behind the tall, striking Alpha, just who the hell would notice his PA?

But then the Alpha reminded him that he would be representing the company, and announced that going to wardrobe was exactly what he’d like to do, Dean thought he’d overstepped by countering the man’s original suggestion, even if it was to help him. His worry was short lived because the smile returned to the man’s lips, and he even teased, reminding Dean he was the owner of the company. Somehow, Dean felt compelled to smile back. The man could look severe even when he wasn’t angry, but when he smiled...Dean’s heart did flip-flops.

Feeling Mr.Winchester’s iron grip close around his elbow, and finding himself steered around the room, as the man called him refreshing, Dean was reminded of the man’s sheer power. Both physical, and over the people around him. For some reason, this had his entire body vibrating with excitement. If it had been anyone other than his boss, Dean would not have resisted the urge to move closer, to practically curl up against his chest as if to seek shelter from the world.

His lips parted into a soft “Oh.” When he saw the secret elevator. “I won’t tell anyone.” He promised, as he was steered inside. This elevator was far smaller than the ones that serviced the entire building. And even in those bigger elevator, he’d felt crowded when it was just himself and his boss. Now, it was ten times worse. Dean prayed that his heart beats couldn’t be heard. There was nothing he could do about pheromones, other than to try to think of something else...about something other than his boss.

Naturally the fates were against him. If the Alpha hadn’t drawn so close. If his voice hadn’t dropped an octave, making it sound intimate, making it feel like they were sharing a secret meant for two. If he hadn’t smelled so damn good, maybe Dean would have managed to think before he spoke. But the last straw was the way the man slipped his fingers into his pocket. Heart racing, and mouth running faster that his thoughts, Dean answered. “It’s a cable TV series about vampires and humans and other supernatural creatures. It’s got a lot of story lines, but the main ones are about these powerful vampires in love with a much more delicate human, who’s got a different kind of strength, you know? The whole cast is hot, and there’s alot of hot sex...” he trailed off, closing his eyes and wishing he could bite his tongue off. “There’s plot too.”

Dean held his breath, barely daring to breathe.

↠↞

_There’s plot too._

Sam had to chuckle despite himself. Adorable. He could just eat the other up. Sam sniffed again, drawing the scent into his lungs, kind of hoping it would rub off on his clothes. If he wasn’t mistaken Dean was aroused, and that was more than a little gratifying, especially as he hadn’t done much other than scent at him. And a little embarrassed. Because he’d mentioned the sex? Probably. He wouldn’t be so embarrassed after while...maybe. He did like when Dean blushed, hopefully that wouldn’t fade. Sam was tempted, so tempted to do more than just brush his lips over the other’s neck, his ear, nudge the tip of his nose into his hair, but he feared if he took that lick he so wanted he’d stop the elevator and ravage at him.

Then he’d never get to see Dean trying on a tux.

Was it worth it?

Most likely. Damn.

Back to business then. He’d asked this question for a reason after all, though he did let himself wind an arm across Dean’s stomach and curl over his waist, much like he had a couple of days ago when they were signing the contract. “This is a popular show then, you watch it often.” He observed. It had to be, to have the cast attend the fundraiser. Sam doubted it wouldn’t be, not with the aforementioned _hot sex_. Probably had a number of kink factors as well. Which made him curious about his little Omega here. “What do you like most?” Say the hot sex. Say power in love with delicate strength. Say all the biting. He could do biting. Sam growled under his breath, nudging his face closer into the crook of Dean’s neck to stop himself from bearing him into the wall. They’d arrive to wardrobe halfway knotted. Nobody saw Dean like that but him. His hold tightened possessively.

“If we were to expand our client list to include celebrities do you think it’d be worth it?” He asked next, tenderly biting down on Dean’s earlobe, soft and careful. He didn’t even swipe a lick over his skin or tug, just tested the waters as the floors ticked down. He’d pull back before they got there and the doors slid open, but luckily they still had a little time.

↠↞

 _Oh god..._ The words almost slipped past Dean’s lips as he felt Sam’s lips against the back of his neck, the soft sound of his sniff, and Dean God what the man’s hand on his stomach was doing to him. His world was spinning out of control, and the Alpha didn’t even know it.

The moment stretched to forever, as the elevator slowly descended. Could his boss feel or hear his heart beating erratically? He had to have smelled Dean’s arousal. What would he think? This was the very reason unclaimed Omegas didn’t belong in the workforce. They could be distracting, or they were sluts, using their hormones to manipulate. _Please don’t let him think that about me. Please._

The question threw him. “Ah...” He tried to think. “The power dynamics and...you know, the vampires desire for one person’s blood...scent...something that drives them wilder than...” he cleared his throat. “It’s not unlike the real world in some ways.”

Suddenly, the Alphas’ hold tightened around him. And the man was speaking business again, but all Dean could think about was his hot breath skimming over his ear. His scent. His power. _Fuck..._

Dean tried to focus, to muster up an answer about expanding their business. And then he felt the slight nip on his earlobe. Filled with an ache that he couldn’t quite quell, Dean moaned softly, turning his head a little. Their mouths were so close. His burning for what he should not, could not want. Not from his boss. Not...

He swallowed and licked his lower lip. “It might be best if I take a suppressant. Sorry...you make me feel...” A low moan escaped him. He closed his eyes. This was it, he had messed it all up. He was being fired, for being unable to fight his nature, and the effects of the Alpha still holding him.

↠↞

Sam rumbled, but he forced himself to nod a little against Dean’s ear. What he really wanted to ask was if anyone else was vying for this particular brand of scent, but that’d be stepping into personal life and as much as the contract tried to limit that there was nothing that said he couldn’t have…interested parties if he wanted. As much as it left a sour note in his mouth. “I see.” He mumbled, because it dawned on him that if there wasn’t anyone else Dean wouldn’t be adverse to him scenting him out and acting unnecessarily aggressive for no reason. Which was kind of already happening.

And then there it was, that soft, barely-there moan, and Sam had to shift from where he’d pressed his lips against the racing pulse he’d found, his own arousal amping higher. One hand curled around the side of Dean’s neck before he noticed he’d even lifted it, both of them breathing the same air, noses brushing. It was suddenly very very hard to remember why it was he hadn’t wanted to kiss the Omega. It’d be so easy, just an inch or two forward…

They were so close Sam could swear he could feel the phantom touch of Dean’s tongue against his own lip, and he growled lowly, inching himself in front of the man instead of pressed to his side. He hadn’t answered his question about expansion, but it had been foolish to bring it up here anyway, where they’d have to break off before anyone else could hear. Sam didn’t like others knowing his plans before they were set in motion. He didn’t like others knowing he was asking his Pas opinion either. They would discuss it later, there were more important issues to work through.

Like the clean musky scent of Dean reacting to his advances, or how close he was to forcing a heat on the man without trying. As much as he’d love that…having a pregnant PA wasn’t something he needed. Yes, he wanted him on his desk, on the floor, every which way, but that didn’t mean anything farther than the office, the car, possible hotel and conference rooms. So no, heats were not something he wanted. Though he was thinking this through he couldn’t stop himself from easing closer, lining up hips and thighs, stomachs. “Did you take one today already?” Chances are the answer was yes. He wanted the reactions, he just didn’t want the result of forcibly breaking through to heat territory. They should really stop teasing each other, but his screw-him-before-lunch plans had been pushed back in the face of Dean’s blue suit, and he’d been waiting all weekend to finally touch the man.

God, those moans. “You smell amazing.” He growled under his breath. _Don’t get hard don’t get hard don’t get hard._ He let himself nuzzle in, run one finger along the Omega’s lower lip. They were three floors away. “Hold that thought. We’ll continue the conversation later.” With regret he pulled himself away, taking a deep breath to try and steady himself, willing the blood to stop trying to linger below his waist. He doubted Dean carried them around with him, but he cut a look to the man anyway. “Don’t take one until we’ve discussed it further.”  He added, just in case all that warm willingness flitted away under a small white pill.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand down the front of his shirt, smoothing wrinkles. When the doors opened the bright white of wardrobe seemed grating against his eyes. The elevator was a shade dimmer, but he’d been so intently watching Dean, well, light hadn’t really constricted his pupils very far. He urged the Omega out of the elevator alongside him and out around racks of clothes to be put away- secret elevators tended to open up behind things. The second his presence was noticed the cheery chattering hushed to low whispers, and soon enough a rather flamboyant Beta flitted his way over. Despite the other’s propensity for gossip and talking his ear off the Beta was actually one of his longest-standing employees. He did his work and he liked his job. Wardrobe hadn’t run with a hitch since he’d promoted him to director. He also, surprisingly, was one of the only ones that only seemed intimidated when he got annoyed enough to snap at him. Otherwise he seemed more awed by Sam’s clothes than his status or position.

Sam gestured towards Dean with the hand that had previously been gently pulling him along by his pocket. “Fundraiser. I’m thinking black, Armani. Do the whole thing and keep it classy, I have to see about a girl.” They both knew he meant everything from shirt and jacket to underwear and socks. ‘Classy’ was Sam’s way of specifying no garish colors or ‘surprises’. Generally it meant white shirt, black suit, shoes, socks and black boxer briefs. Didn’t want bunching under there. And he definitely didn’t want the Omega uncomfortable this first event, so he was barring all the interesting string-back stretchy things.

He shot a look at Dean and waved a hand at the other, who was, incidentally, wearing one of those ‘garish colours’ in the form of a silver shirt that should have been outlawed with disco. Another perk of working a) in wardrobe and b) under Sam’s rare respect. He only made pinched faces at your clothes behind your back. “He’ll take care of everything. I’ll be back in a bit.” Usually he didn’t extend that sort of courtesy, and it was obvious from the surprised glances others were darting them. Luckily gossip would be shut down by the Beta already fawning cheerily about Dean, exclaiming about hems or how great he’ll make him look when he was done or something. Sam wasn’t paying attention, he was already striding away. He hadn’t been lying about finding a girl, he still needed an escort to interest potential clients. He was thinking tall, willowy and Russian. He had just the girl in mind. Besides the faster he left the faster he could return. There weren’t any cameras in the change rooms either.

↠↞

If he’d thought the way his boss was holding him was intimate before, Dean learned how much more intimate it could get. The Alpha moved so quickly, so naturally, Dean barely realized the man was in front of him, that he was pulled up against him, until it was too late. His entire body reacted to the Alpha’s nearness, tension and need making Dean’s gut clench. He was gonna lose it, he was, if this continued.

He took a deep breath, trying to center himself. Instead, he found himself drawing in the Alpha’s heady, irresistible scent. Swaying forward, he barely caught himself. There were only a few inches separating their mouths. “Yes, I did...take one.” He managed. “Just...need another one.” Couldn’t his boss already see that? He had to know. Before he could ask for permission to go back up to his office to get a pill, the man complimented his scent. Heat warmed his cheeks, his nostrils flaring slightly as he looked up at the Alpha. Did he really mean it?

Then came the unexpected order that he wasn’t to take an extra pill just yet. A surprised ‘oh’ left Dean’s lips, just as the Alpha caressed his chest. Did the man not know what he was doing to him? That he was on the verge of sending him into heat?

When the doors of the elevator slid open, it was like the spell was broken. Suddenly, the Alpha was all business. Well, except for the hand he still had in Dean’s pocket, but other than that, his expression, his long strides, it was like they hadn’t shared a moment.

After snapping orders at the wardrobe director, the Alpha walked away without ever looking back. His words, ‘see about a girl’, kept reverberating in Dean’s mind. There was a slight ache in his heart. But that was just...stupid.

“And who are you my pretty?” Emile asked, cupping Dean’s face and turning it this way and that way. “By the time Emile is finished polishing you, you will shine like a diamond. Leave it all to me.”

“Dean Smith. And you’re...” Although Dean put his hand out, the man ignored it.

“Oh, la, we don’t stand on ceremony down here in wardrobe. I’m Emile...Just Emile. Like Madonna.” He said. “Now come along, let me take some measurements.”

As they stood in a large dressing room and Emile took out his measuring tape, he peppered Dean with questions about who he was, what his job was, and how come he’d never seen him before. “From elbow clerk to PA to the head of the company, that is quite a jump, no?”

“Yeah, I guess I got lucky.”

Emile shouted orders to his underlings, and soon they’d brought over several suits and shirts. They also brought a box of briefs and socks. “Put on the socks and briefs, then call me.” He walked outside and pulled the curtain behind him . “So this is your first fundraiser event.”

Though Dean was a bit shocked at having to change his underclothes, he figured it would be easier to cooperate than get into an embarrassing argument. So he changed. “Except for on TV, yes. After this, I’m going to go study the guest list do I can be prepared. I don’t want to let Mr. Winchester down,”

“I don’t blame you. Earning his displeasure is definitely something to be avoided, are you changed.” Emile walked in, snickering at the sound Dean made as he pulled the briefs all the way up. “Here.”

He helped Dean step into a pair of pants so fine that Dean knew their price tag would give him a coronary. Then he started to pull a crisp, white, very tailored shirt onto Dean. “Perfect fit, it emphasized your narrow waist.” He said, with an approving nod. “Alfred, let me know when Mr.Winchester is back, and be sure to have him sit in the lounge. Bring him coffee or champagne.”

After Alfred scurried out, Emile mused, “I wonder if he’ll pick Natasha. She seemed to be his new favorite.”

Dean’s face jerked up as the man worked on the tiny buttons of the dress shirt. “Really?”

“Oh yes, she is just his type. I think he adores her, well as much as he adores anyone.”

Dean didn’t register the second part of what Emile said, he was too fixated on the first part. “I guess she’s very lucky then. She must be really something.” There it was again, that sharp pain in his heart.

“Oh honey, don’t...don’t make the mistake of falling for your own boss.” Emile reached out and started to tuck Dean’s shirt inside his pants. “And don’t wear your heart on your sleeve.”


	6. The Fitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie]. Un-betaed  
> We are getting into the more explicit parts of the story here, and it's only going to get worse. Or better. I'm angling for better.

It didn’t take long for Sam to acquire the girl he needed. Natasha was someone he preferred to take to these sort of things for a number of reasons. She always looked spectacular, she had an accent most men only hear in their kinky fantasies, and she blended well when he had to wander through the glittering glamorati. Even when her picture was taken most placed her as the model who’d done a handful of runway shows and print ads, not as an escort. He had girls that looked like escorts...and she didn’t. Not to mention she put away vodka like a pro and he’d never had to haul her home for getting drunk or hitting on anyone. Sam didn’t have a type other than young and pretty, but even he could appreciate her long longs and bedroom eyes. So no, it definitely didn’t take long for him to inform her she would be needed that night.

The wardrobe department was just that, and in most cases it could be classified as a very large closet. Other than the meeting rooms along one side and the offices most of the floor was taken up by racks of clothes...or rooms containing racks of clothes. Everything from silk robes to designer suits to ballgowns to assless chaps and g-strings were carefully categorized and labeled to suit whatever any particular client specified. There was even a small room of props, not that they needed those often.

On his way back through from the front desk(where he’d asserted his orders to those receptionists to tell _his_ secretaries to tell Natasha, then waited for the confirmation) he sauntered through the aisles. This was one of the only places in the building he didn’t feel like he had to be _on_ all the time, but that was also in part to how all the timid Betas that stacked and folded tried to stay out of his way. It helped that he hadn’t finished his coffee, and was more than a little anticipatory of getting Dean alone. It was easy to glare at people till they bowed to his wishes or got out of the way.

He’d looked through wardrobe before when he’d been alone and bored but not in the mood for company. Besides, he liked to know where everything was. That was how he easily wove his way to the lighted display of jewelry and selected two pairs of cufflinks for that night. Natasha always had her own stash of sparklies, and if she didn’t she knew to come up here to get them. Then, as he neared the change rooms he knew Dean would be in, he turned on impulse and snatched a stretchy pair of shiny, wet looking, rather small spandex hot pants for later. He stuffed them in his pocket. He didn’t know if Dean would wear them yet but they’d be waiting in his desk for when he was.

As for anything else...well he did pick up a soft, pair of dark trousers. Expensive, like everything here(barring some of the more kinky choices- there’s only so much you’re willing to shell out for neon g-strings) and still managing to look professional- though he knew with the flowing nature of the pants they wouldn’t really hide anything while hiding everything. And they were easy to pull down if he wanted. The white shirt would hide even less, being pretty much sheer, but then again he wasn’t much planning on Dean leaving his office till tonight anyway, and then he’d be wearing the tux. He wondered if he should tell Emile to send his PA some more things to wear, then he wouldn’t have to see anything less than top notch on his Omega. He knew he wouldn’t want to wear the things he picked out in public, no matter it was the sort of traditionalist Omega wear most conservatives would want him to don anyway.

He was still pondering this when some little whelp came trembling his way up and gestured toward the assortment of waiting couches and chairs. It was obvious he was trying to seem like he wasn’t nervous as shit to be addressing the head of the company as he assured Emile was taking care of everything and won’t he please take a seat would he like some coffee or champagne? Sam knew he probably shouldn’t, but he suddenly remembered he’d left his coffee in the office and having to _wait_ while Dean was getting dressed behind a curtain that obscured him from his ogling wasn’t his idea of fun. The beta was quick to leave after he snarled in an annoyed manner, but he moved to flop into the middle of a modern, not entirely comfortable couch anyway. Leaving the clothes pooled beside his hip as he ran a hand through his hair, the other pulling out his blackberry to scroll through his inbox before he realized this was what he usually did when he wanted an escort outfitted to a certain T. And that meant Emile would most likely bring Dean out here for him to approve or not...And he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stare with a critical eye and dismiss the matter like he usually did.

So he dragged himself up and redeposited the outfit he’d chosen in the chair beside the curtain after prowling over. He could hear Emile and Dean chatting in the room. He was sure the Beta had told them both he was returning, or at least someone would. Being prepared around here was an asset when he was walking around. So he slid past the curtain without any sort of warning whatsoever. “How are we doing?” He asked with a raised brow, before the fabric even closed behind him.

↠↞

Dean wasn’t very used to hearing how good he looked, unless it was from someone who wanted something from him.  So he laughed softly at Emile’s over the top exclamations, shaking his head and protesting.  His protests were cut short when the curtain parted suddenly.

His face jerked up.  His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the tall, handsome Alpha, now dominating the changing room with his presence.  A slight blush stained his cheeks, even though he was covered up.  It was the man’s presence… his affect on Dean.

When it was clear that Dean wasn’t about to answer, Emile spoke up.  “Very good.  He is perfectly proportioned.  Everything fits like a glove.”  He grabbed the cummerbund, and slipped it around Dean’s waist and started to fasten it.  “I think either this burgundy, or the silver gray, is just the thing.  It will emphasize his narrow waist,” Emile said, glancing at the boss.  He knew the man preferred all black, but he was giving his professional opinion.  “He opted for no vest.”

“Too hot, too many layers,” Dean said, his voice low, only because he hoped that neither of the men, but particularly the Alpha, would guess at his reasons.  The man’s presence simply made him hot, and his clothes felt tight and restrictive.  He didn’t need more of that.

“I agree,” Emile said.  “He doesn’t need a vest.”  Running his hand across Dean’s waist, over the cummerbund, he turned to get the elegant black jacket. 

Dean’s eyes met Sam’s.  Sam?  Since when had he started to think of his boss by his first name?  He needed to get a grip.  And yet, he couldn’t help wishing it was Mr. Winchester’s hand sliding across his stomach.  And the somewhat wolfish expression that the Alpha wore wasn’t helping things.  

Emile turned back and gave a “tsk, tsk,” shaking his head.  “Your fly…”  Hanging the jacket over his arm, he started to reach for Dean’s pants at the same time that Dean reached down to pull up the zipper.

↠↞

Sam bit his tongue against the sudden urge to growl and pounce on the omega, though he did have to curl his fingers into his palms to help it along, managing to arch a slow brow at the sudden surprised silence. Dean looked…delicious. If the curtain wasn’t the only thing parting this room from the next he’d have hauled Emile out and taken Dean six ways from Sunday. A flush stained his cheeks, his eyes bright from…what? The clothes, the attention, the excitement? He wasn’t sure, it didn’t really matter. The white shirt hugged the line of his shoulders, the pants cuffed perfectly at his ankles. If Emile had added those black suspenders like some rich stiff out of Titanic he’d have popped his knot already. Thank god he hadn’t said anything about that particular interest.

“I thought so.” Okay, perhaps his tone had lowered to a rumble, but that wasn’t something he’d anticipated. But his gaze had studied Dean from head to foot. He already knew he was proportioned…exquisitely so. That everything fit was a given, though he was rather tall for an Omega. It just meant less time getting things hemmed to taken in. Sam considered that a plus, as he could tell in the mirror his gaze had gotten marginally more possessive the longer Emile was touching him. No matter he knew Dean really wasn’t his type. Perks of having security files on all of his employees. The Beta was more into biceps and smirks than delicate skinned Omegas. Still, he was having trouble swallowing back the snarl that wanted to reappear.

He tried to ignore the niggling annoyance of the other’s hands helping his Dean into the cummerbund and turned his focus on the colour. Sam hummed under his breath. “Silver would be better.” He agreed, though that gaze turned back towards Dean at the quiet, almost embarrassed tone. Too hot? Did he get hot easily? Was that a subtle suggestion? He might have been reading too much into it. “No, he doesn’t.” he agreed as well, though his voice had turned soft and thoughtful. Sam would not have liked a vest, not this time. Possibly not ever. Too many layers indeed.

Sam felt himself bristle as Emile’s hands lingered, though when Dean caught his gaze he found himself paused, held still in those green pools. He knew the Omega would most likely not want him to snarl and snap at the other like a rabid dog, especially after asking the man to fit and dress Dean in the first place. Through he couldn’t very well ignore the way the Beta reached for his Pas fly. He’d crossed the space and clamped a hand of Emile’s wrist before his fingertips had touched fabric. _Not so fast._

“We have things to discuss, we can take it from here.” He relieved the jacket from Emile, unfastened the burgundy from Dean’s waist and stuffed it into the hand he’d been restraining. “He’ll need some things to tide him over until he fills out his wardrobe. Officewear for the next couple of days. You know his measurements.” Sam didn’t bare his teeth(or shove anybody like he wanted to) but he did urge the other very pointedly back out the curtain and shut it quickly behind him. No doubt the Beta was surprised by his behavior but right now he really didn’t give a damn.

↠↞

Dean was relieved when his boss didn’t insist on the vest. Something about the way he looked at him as he agreed that he didn’t need the vest, made Dean grow even hotter. His breaths grew shallow, and he did the best he could to hide his reactions, the fact that his chest was rising and falling too quickly.

Luckily, Emile was engaging his boss in some conversation. Then again, Dean sensed a sudden tension crackling the air. He searched the Alpha’s face and watched his posture. While it wasn’t too overt, there were subtle signs that the man was getting angry. A certain tightness around his eyes, a hardness in his jaw. The way his hands clenched. The dark look he sent Emile.

Dean’s stomach fluttered as he tried to make sense of it. The Alpha’s anger didn’t seem directed at himself. Then again, Emile hadn’t done anything wrong. It wasn’t as if the Alpha didn’t like Emile’s clothing suggestions either.  So what was the problem?

And then the fact that his fly was open had him blushing and trying to get to it before Emile did. The speed with which the Alpha moved took Dean’s breath away. The man’s hand shot out and gripped Emile’s wrist, preventing him from touching Dean.

That was when Dean first got an inkling of what was happening. Alphas were notoriously possessive and jealous. Was this that type of a display? He was a little ashamed of the thrill that went through him at the thought, but he couldn’t help it. Alphas might be hardwired to be protective, possessive to a fault, but Omegas…they were hardwired to react to the displays of possessiveness. Especially when it was an Alpha that the Omegas looked up to or liked. His reactions to the Alpha that his father had picked out for him was nothing like this.

But when his boss didn’t bare his teeth or snarl of give any other indications that it was Emile’s touches that had irritated him, Dean knew he was wrong. That it had been a bit of wishful thinking. There wasn’t one reason that someone like his boss couldn’t find an Omega with the perfect bloodline, and all the hallmarks of a perfect, submissive home-making Omega. Why would he ever want Dean that way?

Deciding that the Alpha was just impatient, Dean glanced at the jacket in his hand and immediately apologized. “I’m sorry we…I was taking too long. It wasn’t Emile’s fault, I was asking a lot of questions, and I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” He put his hand out for the jacket, thinking he’d pull it on quickly, and they’d be done, except he remembered that the Alpha told Emile that there were things they needed to discuss.

Dean swallowed, his gaze flicking back up to the Alpha’s. “Is this, what you want to discuss, is it about my request to take and extra suppression pill. Should I have done so before…?” He was floundering. Trying to guess at what was on the man’s mind. Maybe he should stop talking, instead of creating a situation that maybe didn’t exist.

↠↞

Sam turned his back on the thick fabric of the concealing curtain, and eyed Dean as he burst into a flurry of words. It seemed he would be constantly taken by surprise with his Omega, as a wall of apology was being rapidly built between them. He’d made him nervous again, hadn’t he? And only just when he thought they’d been making progress.

He ignored Dean’s outstretched hand and set the jacket down, crossing back across the room to pick up the silver cummerbund and glide behind the other to fasten it carefully around that perfect dip of a waist. Already his anger was slipping out, replaced with a sense of satisfaction. He growled lowly. Emile’s hands had been annoying but he was right, it accentuated him perfectly. He didn’t bother hesitating before he nuzzled into Dean’s neck. He was finding he very much liked that particular spot.

“I didn’t feel like waiting.” He admitted in the Omega’s ear. “You weren’t taking long, I found I’d rather be in here with you than waiting for a presentation.” Sam didn’t want Dean presented, he wasn’t an escort, he was much more than that, at least, to him…in a professional capacity.

Sam waved an idle hand, banishing the question. He didn’t actually want to discuss anything, it had been a ploy to excuse the other out of the room. But now that he mentioned it, they did have some things t talk about. He wasn’t going to get into the new business ventures here, but everything else was fair game, wasn’t it?

He picked up the jacket and held it open for Dean to slide into. “It isn’t about the pill Dean. Taking one would defeat the purpose.” He tilted his head and brushed fingers across the other’s shoulders, fiddled with the set of his collar. “I like your reactions. You never told me how I make you feel.” He pointed out in a low timbre, quiet in Dean’s ear.

“Before you think it no, I don’t do this with everyone in my employ.” Sam added, pulling back to turn Dean away from the mirrors to face him and picking up the bowtie. ‘I’m sure you’ve heard by now I have…issues with temper control.” Understatement. “Tact is important to building partnerships with other companies and I’m afraid with some people I just don’t have the temperament for those kinds of long- term meetings.” He’d told more than one potential client some choice words before hauling them out of his office. “That is a major part of your job Dean.” Sam had been meaning to explain this since the man had signed the contracts, and this conversation was long overdue. That he was doing it while expertly knotting a bowtie over his throat, close enough for his scent in his nose, will that was just a plus.

“I find your presence soothing.” Sam murmured, one hand straying from the tie to run a finger over that pouty lower lip of Dean’s. He looked forward to that mouth. “You are charged with keeping me calm cool and collected at any coat.” He purred, and tilted his head. “Therefore, I’ll be bringing you with me as often as possible. I thought getting used to each other’s company is essential.”

Sam smiled and turned Dean back towards the mirrors. “You look spectacular.” He complimented, watching over the other’s shoulder and reaching over to adjust his tie. “It fits well? Not too tight?” Under the guise of straightening the hem of his jacket Sam let himself slide possessive fingers over the swell of Dean’s butt, then down the inseam.

↠↞

When he least expected it, the Alpha silently moved closer. Dean’s heart rate kicked up a notch as the man slipped the silver cummerbund around him. It was only material that slid against his skin, but it felt as intimate as if the Alpha was touching him. And it wasn’t his imagination, he’d definitely heard a low growl, and the man was nuzzling his neck.

Dean’s head spun. He felt light-headed and weak. And oh god, when Sam spoke against his ear, his hot breath skimming across Dean’s skin, it felt so damned good. It made him go hot all over. And hotter still when he said he’d rather be here with Dean, even if it didn’t make a whole lot of sense to the Omega.

When the Alpha stepped away, Dean couldn’t very well protest. Even if he almost had. His hand balled into a fist, but he was forced to relax when Sam helped him put his jacket on. And then Sam was whispering in Dean’s ear again, and Dean’s eyes drifted closed as he was asked how Sam made him feel. A soft murmur broke from his lips, but before he could turn it into an intelligent answer, he and been wheeled around to look in the mirror.

He barely focused on himself in the mirror. Instead, he centered on the Alpha’s reflection, watching him, watching his mouth as if seeing him enunciate his words would help Dean to register what the man was saying. What did he mean about taking the pill defeating the purpose? Did he want Omega hormones all over the place, on him? Did he play with all of his employees, or his Omegas?

Before Dean’s thoughts went to dark places, he found himself facing Sam again and it was like the Alpha read his mind. He was assuring him he wasn’t like this with everyone else. Dean looked up, then glanced in the mirror. The sight of the tall Alpha fixing his bowtie did things to Dean, had him reaching out to steady himself. His hand rested on the Alpha’s hip. He knew he should move it, but he just…couldn’t.

As Sam’s finger caressed his lower lip, Dean turned his face to the side, in the direction of the caress. God, the jolt of heat that went through him. Did the man know what he was doing to him? “Okay, but you already seem cool and collected, and to be honest, when you’re…” he looked away for a moment and wet his lips, before looking back up at the Alpha. “When you’re this close and touching me I…it’s the opposite of soothing. I…”

And then he was turned back to the mirror, and the Alpha’s compliment had him blushing. He tried to say what was on his mind again, but his eyes widened at the sensation of the Alpha’s hand moving over his ass and then inseam. “Not too tight.” He gave his choked answer. “It’s good. It’s fine.” He let out the breath he’d been holding.

↠↞

“It’s still early.” Sam pointed out, not hiding the delight that sparked in his eyes when Dean’s hand reached out to curl around one hip. He wasn’t sure if Dean caught it, but it didn’t matter. He let himself stroke down the Omega’s cheek as if in reward, watching the other’s lips part and his eyelids lower as he pressed into his palm. _So precious. Mine._   Sam rumbled in his throat again, feeling himself react when he saw that dart of the man’s tongue. “ ** _I_** find it soothing. Touching you calms my temper.” He leaned in and ran his nose along Dean’s jaw, kissed that spot just underneath. “I like how your pulse races and how fantastic you smell when I’m this close and touching you. It’s been more than an hour into the workday and I haven’t felt the need to fire anyone or have a drink. It’s a good start.” Sam had the suspicion he was trading in some of his vices for another but he didn’t much care as long as it worked.

“All you have to do is know how to help keep me in line Dean. You will learn. I will help you.” Sam smiled at Dean in the mirror, couldn’t help but wrap both arms around the other’s middle from behind, careful not to crease the suit he was to wear that evening. “You will also maintain my office in top condition, file important documents and make sure I need to sign everything and go through my scheduled day.” He licked a spot behind the other’s ear. “Sometimes I might bend your ear about company politics. Something tells me you have good instincts.” Sam chuckled softly to himself. “So I’m glad we can have something of a regular conversation. Your honesty is an asset.” Well you know, he was sure it would go better if he wasn’t so interested in groping him, but he could do that later. Right now he was enjoying the reactions.

“You’re very pretty when you blush.” He added, as if it was part of the job description.  “I’m pleased the suit fits well. I think you should get out of it though so we can get back upstairs. You don’t want it to wrinkle.” He nibbled a little on Dean’s neck. “I picked out something nice to wear until then. That blue suit is very stuffy.”  Sam grinned to himself. “Just until you can buy yourself some things.” He added, because he had a feeling the other would balk at being able to see his own nipples through the sheer fabric he was going to foist on him. He was almost looking forward to it. “Would you like me to help this time?”

↠↞

The Alpha was touching him here and there, with his hands, with his face, his lips.  Seducing him with not only his touches, but the timbre of his voice, and the things he said.  So many erotic sensations were coming at Dean, he barely knew how to deal with them.  And that kiss, right under his jaw, it made his lips burn… ache so badly for a kiss that he almost dared to raise up on his toes to steal it.

Only the fact that the Alpha kept talking, explaining how Dean’s scent helped him, that stopped Dean.   He nodded, locking gazes with the Alpha in the mirror and listening to what he said about his other duties.  Of course Dean had planned to do all that.  As an Omega, he had to overachieve if he wanted to get anywhere.  And if Mr. Winchester was anywhere as demanding as his reputation, Dean would have to work doubly hard to keep him happy.  Course he’d never understood that he was to help the man control his temperament.  That was unexpected, but maybe it accounted for the ways his boss touched him. 

His gaze dropped to the reflection of Sam’s arms around his waist.  He took a deep breath and couldn’t help arching back when he felt the Alpha’s wet tongue slip across the sensitive skin behind his ear.  His cheeks warmed, but he didn’t protest.  Couldn’t.  The man was playing him like an instrument, but Dean was powerless to stop him… didn’t want to.       

“Okay,” Dean agreed that it was time for him to go back upstairs, and didn’t point out that if the suit got wrinkled, it would be entirely the Alpha’s fault.  That thought brought a smile to his lips as he started to pull away, his eyes widening when the man nibbled at his neck again.  So… no extra pills, and this.  It would be a wonder if the Alpha didn’t send Dean into an early heat.

“It is stuffy,” Dean agreed, “I ah… so I’d asked around about what was appropriate and everyone said conservative clothes was the way to go.  You know, for your office.”  He extricated himself.  “You don’t have to help…”  the other shoe dropped, his eyes lifted to meet the Alphas.  “Unless you want to.”

The next thing Dean knew was that he was part of the slowest, most sensuous undressing ritual.  The entire time, his heart beats were out of control.  His skin burned everywhere that he was touched.  His body practically vibrated with excitement.  Course when his trouser’s dropped, he tried to hide his face.  But there was no hiding the hard on brought on by the Alpha.  The only thing he could do was be quick to put on the soft, luxurious pants that the Alpha had picked out.  “They’re nice.   Feel nice,” he said, looking to see what shirt the man had selected.  “You have great taste.  How did you know my size?”

↠↞

Dean was scrumptious. It was unlikely he’d be able to really get him this alone once they left to attend the event, so he took advantage now, when he had the chance. Both arms wrapped around his trim waist, breathing in the scent behind his ear and reveling when the Omega arched back into his embrace. While he had full confidence in his capability he was still somewhat surprised how perfectly the other responded to his advances. At first he’d been worried, but then again, his instincts didn’t point him wrong, and all of them were screaming for his particular Omega. He hadn’t stopped rumbling possessively since his hands had come back into contact with Dean, fastening the strip of silver around him.

Sam chuckled, pulling back only enough to unfasten the aforementioned cummerbund from Dean’s waist. “Conservative is good.” He agreed, but brushed a kiss to the other’s cheekbone. “But not for you.” He added softly. “Not for around my office anyway.” Something told him things like black hot pants and tiny leather things without asses weren’t really conservative. But Dean wouldn’t be stepping outside in those things, not even to visit the lobby. “Keep it professional.” He reminded. “If I see you in anything I don’t like I’ll make you take it off.” As evidenced by the blue suit. Except next time they wouldn’t come all the way down to wardrobe.

“I think I want to.” Sam moved to place the cummerbund on a chair and stick his head out the curtain, returning with the clothes he’d picked out. Then he set about separating Dean from suit. It being the first time he’d gotten the man (almost) naked he made himself take his time, tracing fingers along his shoulders as he removed the coat and along his arms. Hanging each item up after removing it took longer, but he was serious about not getting it wrinkled. He’d rather not need it steam cleaned between now and that night. But then again, it gave him time to soak in Dean’s expressions and reaction, trace fingers down each new patch of bare skin. First the hollow of his throat as he removed the tie, then with each inch he gained by unbuttoning his shirt as slow as possible.

Dean had freckles on his shoulders. He thought that was adorable. Sam traced a couple of kisses along them as he allowed himself to map touched down the other’s chest under the guise of reaching his fly...though he supposed paying special attention to his nipples with his fingertips didn’t help with his innocence.

The pants fell and he rumbled loudly, fisting his fingers for a long moment to stop them from reaching out. He wanted to gather Dean back into his arms and bite at the side of his neck, slide his hand down the front of that straining fabric and stroke slowly, push fingers lower to seek entry father back, play the Omega like an instrument till he was crying out his name, writhing against his chest in the full length mirrors, lit up at every angel from the bright lights. He’d be pretty when he came too, he just knew it.

He didn’t want the others to hear. It occurred to Sam, glowering a dark look at the closed curtains. His office was sound-proof, another reason he wanted the first time to be there. Selfish as it was, he sort of wanted the first time he saw the other to be on his cock, not his fingers. So he huffed out a frustrated sigh, ignored the steady throbbing beneath his zipper and instead hung the pants, kissing Dean’s eyebrow (the only part of his face not hidden) and hooking the soft, flowing ones he’d chosen into the blushing Omega’s grip. He consoled himself with knowing he’d be able to see that trapped ridge under cotton even when his pants were on.

Sam flashed a small smirk. “I knew you’d like them.” He quipped, pleased with himself. Sam wouldn’t stay he had great taste more than he simply knew what he liked and wanted the best out of the category. Luckily Dean seemed happy either way. The pants pooled a little around Dean’s ankles, and sort of reminded him of silk pajama bottoms, but luckily angora and cashmere and a better office effect. He unbuttoned the shirt and held it open for Dean to slide his arms into the sleeves. “Lucky guess.” He answered, because he had a feeling a) saying it was in his file or b) saying he’d just been studying him very closely would seem a little creepy, even from his boss. “I have good instincts.” True. Very true. He nuzzled Dean’s neck briefly, tugged the collar aside so he could kiss his bare shoulder before he buttoned up. His fingers stroked his stomach lightly. “You finish getting dressed, I’ll see about getting a cover for your suit.” He withdrew and left the room in search of Emile, closing the curtain behind him, anticipation fizzling in his veins. It was going to be a very good day, he could feel it.

↠↞

Soft sounds escaped Dean, and there was nothing he could do about it. The Alpha was caressing him, touching him everywhere, even playing with his nipples until they were tight, aching buds. But his hand and mouth never stayed in one place. Just as Dean would get used to one sensation, the Alpha would touch him in another place, and another way.

Dean’s skin felt scorching hot. His cock was so hard, he shifted from one foot to another, afraid of what he’d do. And just the thought of riding the Alpha’s cock, the thought of having him deep inside, it almost had Dean press back against the Alpha. Need pulsed thought him so intensely, he almost pleaded...asked his boss for something he’d never asked of another. At least when he wasn’t in an uncontrolled heat.

And then the Alpha was gone from the room, leaving him instructions to get dressed. Dean’s chest rose and fell as he took some much needed breaths. Slowly, he pulled the softest, sheerest material he’d ever seen together and started to button the shirt. Raising his gaze to the mirror, he was startled by his own reflection. His colour was high, his eyes shone as if with a fever. His lips were scarlet, from the way he’d been licking and biting them, to keep himself in control. And the sheer shirt, it fit perfectly, and hid nothing.

Not conservative. Not at all. Dean’s gaze shot to the curtain, then back to the mirror. It suited him. Even if it wasn’t strictly business wear, it was exactly the sort of thing he liked. He imagined himself in it, with a tight pair of jeans. But it wasn’t the sight of himself that was getting to him, it was thoughts of the Alpha being right there with him.

The sounds of talking brought him back to himself. He couldn’t make his boss wait. And while the Alpha might want him around, so his scent would calm him, it didn’t mean he would want to spend time with Dean after work. It was strictly business. Dean just had to remind himself of that.

Pulling the curtain aside, Dean walked out. He was only a little self-conscious when others looked at him, but his eyes were only on Sam, who was talking to Emile.


	7. No Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie]. Un-betaed  
> This chapter...and likely all after it are rated R till further notice.

A muscle in Sam’s jaw was ticking when he reached Emile. It might have had something to do with Dean’s soft whimpers still ringing in his ears, the phantom feel of skin under his hands. He was thankful you couldn’t notice in his suit because he was pretty sure until he got _something_ he just wasn’t going to go friggin down. It was hard not to do anything more than scowl and bark orders. All he really needed was a cover for the suit, but by the time he’d been handed one Dean had left the dressing room. He supposed it was too much to ask it take longer for him to button a shirt.

He turned, and the plastic crinkled in his hold, his vision tunneled. He knew Dean would look good, he just didn’t know _how_ good. He had that amped-up, just satisfied look he always wanted to see. Cheeks flushed, mouth red, obvious erection. His nipples were poking at the material of his shirt and he was looking at him like he was the only one in the room and he wanted that every damn day. He was going to have it every damn day.

Sam found himself shoving the zip cover at Emile’s chest, gaze on Dean. “Have it sent up.” He snarled, cutting off anything the man was going to say as he advanced on the Omega, holding back another possessive rumble, though he couldn’t help the way his pupils dilated greedily. “Back upstairs.” His tone was taught as a wire. While any listening would think he was very very pissed, the way he was eating Dean with his eyes would suggest otherwise.

He very purposely steered the other back toward the elevator they’d exited from. The wall panel opened at the push of tile, though he barely waited for the doors to close after pressing the button for his office before he’d crowded the other to the wall and mouthed at his neck with that growl that’s been building in his chest since he’d seen him.

“Is overheated the only thing I make you feel?” He asked, hands circling the other’s waist. Thin as the fabric was, he could very clearly feel the heat of his skin seeping through the shirt, he could see every damn freckle and dip underneath. He licked from collarbone to jaw and sucked there gently, just light enough not to leave a mark. There were gonna be photographers that night after all. He got any other answer other than ‘yes’ and he was prepared to haul the other’s legs right off the ground so he could properly grind them together. His fingers were already itching for it.

↠↞

The weight of the Alpha’s intense gaze was almost too much to bear. Even before Dean reached his side, the man snapped an order. He was formidable, and every inch an Alpha, and it made Dean feel funny inside. “Yes, sir.” He said, sounding breathless.

The man’s long stride quickly ate up the distance between them, and Dean found himself being steered to the elevator. Whereas the Alpha had acted like he had all the time in the world, when they were in the elevator, now it was as if there was some emergency. They had to get back to the office, right now.

Dean tried to keep up, and took a sidelong glance at the Alpha. He was still trying to reach his mood when he found the Alpha entering his personal space, crowding him. It was like in the dressing room, but more aggressive. And that growl that vibrated against Dean’s neck made his knees go weak. It was a damned good thing the Alpha was holding him.

He felt Sam’s stare, and the heat creeping up his own cheeks. And then the warm, wet drag of his tongue along his collarbone. It felt so erotic, so damned good. Dean instinctively closed his own arms around Sam’s waist, hanging onto him.

Sam’s question had Dean tipping his head up. His lips burned, ached for a kiss. His heart thumped against his chest. The base of his throat throbbed at his pulse point. “Ah...” He licked his lips. “No. You make me feel...God...” Without thought, he moved one hand over Sam’s chest, his fingers curling around his fine, crisp shirt. His gaze moved to Sam’s firm, sensuous lips. His own parted as he slowly tugged the Alpha closer.

↠↞

 _Yes perfect._ So perfect for him. Without fail the Omega melted for him, everytime. And this time he was even rewarded with the other’s arms winding around his waist, clinging, fingers digging into his shirt. For the first time in a long while he didn’t really give a shit about his clothes being wrinkled. He’d been waiting for this for days now, and he was never the best at keeping himself in check that long, not when he really wanted something.

He didn’t really answer the question, but the no was enough for him. His pulse was racing, he could hear it, practically feel it vibrating the air. His eyes were bright, colour still high. He felt great pressed up against him like this.

Dean tugged at the front of his shirt, and it was obvious where this was heading. He’d initially kept his promise about not kissing the man, but he was the one asking now, if not audibly than physically. And he wasn’t about to disregard that offer, not when it was right there, and Dean was pulling gently at him, lifting his chin, and he just looked so pretty like this, practically begging. He _had_ said if Dean instigated he’d allow them both, right? So he didn’t hesitate to lean forwards at the prompting, mesh their lips together, at long last. The man still tasted of that morning’s coffee, of that spicy-sweet scent of aroused Omega.

Sam barely lasted a short sweep of his tong in the other’s mouth before he bent to heft Dean off the floor by his thighs and instead wrap his legs around his waist so he could kiss the shorter man properly, one hand moving to tilt his jaw. The other hand brushed through his hair, gentle, contrasting the feral way he was plundering Dean’s mouth with a hungry rumble and the slow, lingering grind as he dragged his hips up against the Omegas. Fuck, he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that mouth. His hands roamed again, restless. The pinned his shoulders for a second, then ran down his chest again, scraping rough fingers against those nipples before dropping to squeeze his butt encouragingly, pulling him further into the movement of his hips. If they weren’t so crushed together he might have sent buttons flying on that shirt. Thin as it was, it was still a barrier, and he wasn’t patient enough to unfasten each tiny thing. He started pushing it up instead, intending on simply pulling it up and off. Nobody else used this elevator and the door to his office was still locked. He finally had the privacy he wanted.

↠↞

Fear, that he’d miscalculated, misunderstood the heat in the Alpha’s eye, and that he’d made a fool of himself, melted away as the tall Alpha relented and lowered his head.  At the first touch of the Alpha’s lips, a soft sound escaped Dean.  He parted his lips more and was rewarded when the Alpha’s tongue invaded his mouth.

Before Dean could make another sounds, strong arms lifted him up.  He’d been kept in an aroused state since they’d been alone in the dressing room and needed hardly any encouragement to wrap his legs around Sam’s waist, to bring their bodies together.  The Alpha’s hard, muscular frame felt so good against his own.  And the way the man’s hands roved over him, molded him closer, and thrust against him, made Dean’s head swim.

Everything about the Alpha affected him.  Sam’s potent scent, pushing Dean to submit, to beg, to want.  The low growls, the insistent hands, all signs of a claiming.  Dean had sworn this wouldn’t happen to him, but this time… this was different.  He wanted this with every fiber of his being. 

When the Alpha’s warm hands moved under his shirt, his fingers splayed wide, Dean’s stomach clenched.  Moaning, his mind fuzzy, he only just barely registered what the Alpha wanted, what he was encouraging him to do.  Putting his arms around the Alpha’s broad shoulders, he started to pull himself up and down, thrusting back against Sam’s arousal.  It felt good.  So damned good.  And like a moth that couldn’t resist a flame, Dean moved harder, bowing his body back sometimes and curling his lower body to get a little pressure no just on his erection, but his ass. 

Thoughts of riding the Alpha drove him wild with need.  Breaking the kiss, he breathlessly asked, “What are you doing to me?”  But he didn’t want an answer.  He pressed his mouth against the Alpha’s again, his tongue darting out to stroke the Alpha’s tongue, then inviting him in as he kept moving up and down over Sam’s, as close to being thrust into a heat as possible.

↠↞

Damn these clothes. If they weren’t wearing any he’d be knot deep inside him by now. Sam groaned, abandoning his quest to divest Dean of his shirt when the Omega’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and he used the leverage to rock and buck oh-so-sweetly against him. He’d get rid of the shirt later. His hands returned to his waist under the thin fabric, reveling in the trim curves rocking so lithely under his palms, warm skin grinding just for him, those soft little moans breathed against his tongue.

His own hips ground demandingly against the Omega, reflecting the hunger that echoed with every growl that punched out of his chest. It only got worse when he curled himself perfectly, till he was most definitely sliding along his crease as well. That was when he got busy trying to find the drawstring holding those goddamn pants up. He loved being able to see every dip and ridge under the fabric, but right now it was a fucking nuisance. He needed them off _now._

Sam’s breathing was almost as harsh as Dean’s, and their movements stilled for a second. Even his hands fell motionless as the Omega breathed his question at him. He honestly had no idea. Sam was pretty sure whatever it was it was hitting him over the head as well…or maybe this was just the longest he’s bothered holding an interest in anyone in years.

He managed a smirk a split second before their mouths met again, and Dean was coaxing at his tongue, and fuck not many Omegas ever did that. Sam was vaguely aware of a ding right about the time he finally got the pants untied. Elevator…God, he tasted good. He loved that little noise he did when he licked just right into his mouth…what was that ding?....He pushed both hands down the back of those now gaping pants, meaning to wiggle into the boxers…Elevator…ding… _office._ With one arm banded tight around Dean’s waist and the other tangling back in his hair he attempted to leave the elevator to enter his office, but he didn’t get very far, turning to prop the man against the jamb of the open elevator so he could concentrate on sucking on the other’s tongue. He wasn’t sure how, but somewhere between then and making for his desk he found himself instead lowering the Omega to the floor, breathing hard. “Wet for me baby?” He growled, starting to drag both pants and boxers off him. “Take the shirt off.” Sam demanded, because as soon as he tossed the bottoms away he was going to unbutton his own shirt and hell if he had the patience to do two damn rows of those tiny things. He wanted Dean naked under him, but not _that_ much.

↠↞

The look the Alpha gave him, that self-assured smirk. God, it tied Dean up in knots as they kissed again. And again.

At some point, he felt Sam’s hands on his pants, undoing them. The Alpha’s impatience and frustration came at Dean in waves. He leaned back, trying to give the man access, desperately wanting to be free of the material that had gotten too tight across his erection. He wanted it off, God, he wanted to be free of his clothes.

The instant large, warm hands, slipped under his boxers to cup his ass cheeks, heat flooded Dean’s system. Groaning his pleasure, he wiggled closer, using his legs locked around the Alpha, to bring them into close contact. That drew yet another needy sound from him. His world was spinning out of control. His boss was making it do that. And right now, he couldn’t even think about whether this was a good idea. His body, his instincts, his hormones, none of them cared about logic.

He felt the Alpha take a step, then they swung around and his back was pressed against the door jamb. Dean didn’t care about the rough treatment. He wanted it, craved it from this Alpha. Encouraged it with every movement of his own body, and by being unusually bold in the way he kissed the man. “Please… ah…” He whispered against the powerful Alpha’s lips, still riding the length of his body, showing him how needy he was, how much he wanted the man. He was wet and hot for him, and there was no covering that up, even if he’d wanted to.

They staggered forward a few more steps and then Dean found himself lowered to the ground. He started to whine in protest, blindsided by the sudden loss of pressure. Then he found himself pushed to the ground and the Alpha was dragging his pants and boxers off him with one strong tug that had Dean raising his ass off the ground.

A split second later, he was looking wide-eyed at the Alpha, his cheeks flushed, both because he felt vulnerable under the man’s gaze, and because pulsing hot need had him wriggling, undulating his hips in invitation. Wanting the Alpha as much as the man seemed to want him. He was quick to obey, undoing his shirt. Instead of tossing it off, he found himself getting up to his knees and reaching for his boss’ belt buckle. His gaze locked with Sam’s, his hand stilling as he waited for permission.

↠↞

Sam couldn’t recall exactly why he hadn’t wanted to kiss the man in the first place. Those groans, the little needy sounds in his throat, they were all so much better when he felt them on his lips, dancing along their tongues. He always knew he’d like this mouth. **_Mine, mine, mine._** With every lick the claim roared brighter in his veins, roughening his touches and drawing him further against the Omega, the both of them rubbing from shoulders to hips as if it would take the edge off their fever.

Dean’s skin felt perfect under his hands, so smooth and soft, freckled and delicate. The only bad thing about moving from their position was he couldn’t knead and grope at the other’s ass anymore. Maybe later he could, but not this first time, when he was so curious about how wet he’d gotten, if it was a pretty pale shine or a wet, hot drip that’d slide down his wrist. If he indulged now he’d never take his fingers out, and he still needed to see Dean on him the first time, just this first time.

By the time they were on the black tiled floor his eyes were flaring bright and his hair was mussed, chest moving in and out on harsh breaths. He could still feel the phantom touch of his Omega rubbing needily against his chest, his clothed cock, like he’d get off just from that. If Dean wanted to do that everyday he definitely wouldn’t complain. He liked touching the man, feeling him move against him.

He discarded the pants and boxers without care, his hungry gaze eating up the now bare skin like he could stroke every inch with just his eyes. Sam growled ferally and unbuttoned his shirt with deft fingers, pulled it off and tossed it aside with practiced motions. “So hard for me, aren’t you?” His voice was low, admiring as he drank in the sight of Dean squirming and moving his hips against the air. Sam’s hands slid up the other’s calves and trailed up his thighs, tugging him closer. He didn’t even care that Dean didn’t shuck the shirt, just leaned up on his knees, bringing them nearly to eye-level. The Omega looked even better with the sheer white hanging half off his shoulders and not really hiding anything whatsoever. He was still bare other than that from head to foot, and Sam was more than happy with the arrangement. He’d see about the other mostly keeping it on this time.

That smirk reappeared as their eyes met, his expression giving silent permission, as well as the way one hand curved over Dean’s clothed shoulder and the other brushed fingers over his jaw and around his neck. “So pretty.” He rumbled, admiring the flush on the other’s cheeks as the hand on his shoulder drifted to glide down his now bared side and down his hip, making it all the way to his thigh before detouring to place another squeeze to his ass before sliding lowly back up again. Another surprise then. He’d expected the man to lie there and wait for him. He liked this much better, more than anticipatory of those slender fingers working his pants open. Sam was sure he’d feel it more often than not in the future, might as well start now. He leaned down and kissed the Omega gently before pulling back again, gaze darting between the other’s face and his fingers, wanting to watch both at once.

↠↞

Each time the alpha talked dirty to him, asking him if he was wet, and noting how hard he was, Dean felt himself grow impossibly hotter for Sam. When others had tried talking to him like that, he’d shied away, hated it. But Sam...Sam got to him in a way no one else ever had. And everything he did or said only intensified Dean’s need.

The weight of the alpha’s stare was a little disconcerting, but the heat he saw in the man’s eyes made Dean’s heart tumble in his chest. It had him holding his breath. And the unexpected compliment left him tongue tied. He wanted to tell the Alpha that he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. That he hadn’t felt this way, acted this way, with anyone but him. But words wouldn’t leave his lips, only a low, heated moan, as the Alpha’s roaming hand left a searing path across Dean’s skin, the back of his thighs, his hip, his side.

Course there was the slight worry that Sam would find him too forward, too untraditional, with the way he reached for what he wanted. But when the Alpha brought his mouth down over Dean’s, his worries eased, and he kissed him back, whimpering when the Alpha broke the kiss off too quickly.

When the man’s gaze dropped to his hand, Dean knew he had permission. He worked the belt buckle, undoing it, then pulled the belt out thorough the loops with one hard tug. An uncertain smile played around his lips as when whispered softly, “I saw that on True Blood.” It probably wasn’t the time to talk about TV, but needy and desperate as he was, Dean was also nervous. He wanted to please the Alpha, and where he didn’t have the experience, he would use his imagination. Just like he’d fought for his job, he’d fight to hold this man’s interest.

His hand brushed over the Alpha’s hard length as he undid the button of his pants, then holding the waistband, brought the zipper down. The sound seemed to reverberate around the room. Dean lifted his eyes to the Alpha’s. Licking his lips, his heart pounding at his chest like it wanted to escape; he slowly pulled the pants down, first one side, then the other, until it and Sam’s briefs were mid-thigh.

The sight of the Alpha’s thick hard length drew an audible breath from him. The man was big. So much bigger than Dean had imagined. Promising himself he would take every inch of the Alpha, Dean reached for his length. His touch was a little tentative as he closed his fingers around the Alpha, moving his hand over satin soft skin stretched taut around the man’s erection.

Leaning in, Dean brushed his wet lips across Sam’s tip, then licked his lips. He tasted salt, and the Alpha’s spicy sweet taste. Breathing in the Alpha’s hormones, Dean felt a sudden sharp increase in his need. Rearing his head back, he asked. “How do you want me?” There was a terrible ache in his voice, and his desperation was clear from the way he’d started to shift, and move his hips, answering a call as old as time.

↠↞

Dean was a bundle of contradictions. He was quiet but spoke his mind, unassuming but determined, delicate but hard-working. He flushed when he was caught in his underwear but had no problem kneeling in nothing but an open, sheer shirt. He moaned and whimpered but kissed like a tempest. He was shy but bold, nervous but went for what he wanted. It was no wonder he was always surprised, he had no idea what to expect from the man, but he liked it. Everyone else was so predictable.

Dean gingerly unbuckled his belt, surprising the Alpha yet again by roughly whipping the belt out of the loops. Sam’s eyebrows rose, mouth opening, but it was the uncertain smile and the whisper that paused the question in his throat. Instead his eyes crinkled and he laughed loudly, amused. “I wouldn’t have guessed.” Well he wouldn’t have, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like it. Just when he thought Dean couldn’t get any more adorable he pulled something like that out.

He was still chuckling when Dean unfastened his pants, the smile lingering around his mouth as the zipper was pulled down, every link echoing against tile and glass. Keen interest was reflected in his eyes when Dean’s green gaze met his own, his skin already reacting to the chaste fingertips against his hip where the Omega held his waistband up, the not-so-chaste ones that brushed against his cock through the layers of fabric. He wanted to know what the other would do, if he’d surprise him again.

Sam held still, his spine straight, stance wide, hips leaning just that little further towards Dean than necessary as his pants and boxers were worked steadily downwards, freeing his cock. He hated the phrase ‘rampant erection’ but Sam was pretty damn sure that’s what he had. It’d been rampant for most of the morning now, enough that it was very obvious he was more than ready to knot. He liked Dean’s deft fingers tugging at his clothes, it was even worth it to wait as he pulled each side so slowly. It made sure he didn’t get caught on anything, but it did take longer than he would have bothered with. On the upside, he was able to watch each movement of his hands, hear his rapid heartbeat, see that pink little tongue again as he showcased his nervousness. Sam was glad when Dean abandoned the clothes around his thighs, that was where he was going to leave everything anyway.

He couldn’t help feeling a little smug when he witnessed the other’s expression. He knew he looked good, he worked out just for that purpose. But he also knew he was pretty tall and wide, and he was most definitely not overcompensating...ever. If anything he was entirely modest. Not that he was one of those freaks that couldn’t walk around or get a hand around themselves, but he was large enough to go perfectly with the rest of him.

The rumbling groan that started when Dean’s hand closed around him, stroked with that little exploratory touch of his that sent his brain cells skittering, turned to a low, rather loud growl the second the Omega’s lips brushed over his head. His vision fuzzed around the edges, watching the other pull back and lick his lips, teasing him with that damned tongue of his. He was about two seconds from jamming himself down Dean’s throat, tangling his fingers in his hair and demanding he suck, tears in his eyes and aching jaw or not, when his PA leaned up abruptly, whined his question with a plea in his tone.

God, at this point he didn’t even care. He just wanted that hole, he wanted that mouth open on cries, he wanted to see the way he came with the shirt around his elbows and his legs wide open for him. Already he could see Dean’s hips moving, and Sam was quick to start bearing the Omega towards the floor again. “Just lie down.” He growled roughly, starting to drag Dean closer again. “You need some fingers first or can you take me right now?” He was willing to do both, one just took longer, and he was quickly running out of patience.

↠↞

He hadn’t heard Sam laugh before, not like this. His usually somber, or even severe, expression was replaced by smile lines and dimples. His eyes held a softness, and he looked relaxed. As relaxed as someone who was in the process of getting stripped could look.

The loud, unexpected growl, twisted Dean up on the insides. It was a clear message that the Alpha was pleased by his touch. And if that wasn’t enough indication, what came next was just as clear. The Alpha’s growled order and the rough way he pushed him to the ground, told Dean the Alpha was just as desperate to mount him as Dean was to take him deep.

He’d only just started to roll over, to get on his hands and knees, when Sam easily stopped him. The Alpha’s hand shot out so fast, Dean barely knew what he was doing before his iron grip closed around Dean’s ankle. The man was strong. Strong enough to tug once, and have him sliding across the tile floor toward the Alpha.

Lips parted, Dean’s chest rose and fell with his breaths, as he locked gazes with the Alpha towering over him. Waves of heat, of desire, came from the Alpha. And there was a promise in those dark, determined eyes of his. One that had Dean on the verge of shouting his name. Asking. Begging for what he needed so badly he could barely think straight.

He no longer controlled his body. It moved and writhed of its own accord, aching to be pleasured, to satisfy the fierce need gnawing at him. His gaze dropped to Sam’s cock. The thought of being penetrated by it had him groaning and reaching out, his hand cupping the side of Sam’s powerful thigh, tugging at him. He sensed that the Alpha was impatiently waiting for an answer. What had been the question? He blinked, recalling it.

Putting both feet flat on the ground, he raised his hips almost wantonly. “No. Yes. I mean…” His fingers bit into Sam’s flesh. “Just take me. Need…need you.” This wasn’t like when he was in heat and generically needed anyone or anything. He was focused on his boss, needed only him to fill this void, this sharp need. “Please.” He nodded furiously. “I can take you.” Almost inaudibly, he added, “Slowly.”

↠↞

Sam hadn’t been lying when he said he’d hired Dean to keep him on the straight and narrow. He needed and anchor and the Omega was that anchor. But he was far from still and steady now. He wasn’t calm and placid or even snapping and snarling in a temper. He was strung taut, steely focus under all that burning heat. He couldn’t wait to feel Dean around him, enough that he couldn’t _stop_ touching him, running both hands over those writhing hips, the smooth chest, bending his head down to suck kisses down his neck and bite on into his collarbone, willing to mark up the skin that wouldn’t be seen by anyone but him. He growled again at the thought.

Dean tugged on his thigh, and he shifted forward till the back of Dean’s thighs rested on the front of his own and he was nearly pressing chest-to-chest with the other. He continued to hover though, wait to hear the answer to his question. He hadn’t answered the first one, if he had he might have known how to proceed. Dean sucking at his fingers was something he wanted to feel just as much as around his cock, but his ability to control himself was hanging by a thread as it was. So an answer was imperative.

Luckily, Dean didn’t let him down, and his eyes seemed to brighten when he realized what he’d still been waiting for. The garbled start had him worried for a split second, but then the Omega’s hips raised again, and his fingers dug tighter, and he was gasping that he could proceed. The ‘Slowly’ had been a given, as much as he simply wanted to jam himself right on in he had enough common sense to know he wasn’t exactly tiny, and would likely cause damage if he did. That was the last thing he wanted.

Dean’s words were exactly what he wanted to hear, and he smiled in anticipation, cupping the other’s jaw and giving him a couple kisses as if in reward for the answer before pulling back enough he could hold the Omega’s hips still inches off the floor, knees over elbows. He positioned himself and bit teeth into his tongue, brow furrowing as he used one hand to position himself before he started pushing himself past the slippery slick rim, watching Dean’s expression.

↠↞

Knowing how he, himself was desperate for this, Dean could only imagine how bad it was for the Alpha.  Impatience was not a strong suit of Alphas in general, and this one in particular.  So the moment he whispered that the Alpha could take him with no preparation, Dean braced for it.  And then the Alpha surprised him, with that smile, and by taking the time to kiss him.  God, could the man kiss.  One mind numbing kiss after the next had Dean moaning softly, closing his arms around Sam’s shoulders and running them over his strong muscles.  He could do this forever, he thought, his world growing fuzzy.

By the time Sam broke the kiss, little did he know he’d won a piece of Dean’s heart.  Lifting his head, Dean sucked Sam’s lower lip into his mouth, then dropped his head back down, giving a slight nod.  The Alpha’s grip on his hips tightened, and then the Alpha lifted Dean’s hips high as if he weighted nothing.  It was a matter of seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to Dean, as Sam aligned himself. 

Sam’s blunt tip teased Dean as it slipped across his slick hole, before returning.  This was it.  Dean’s heart hammered against his chest, his hand gripped the Alpha’s broad shoulders, and he took a deep breath just as Sam pushed in.

It burned.  It hurt.  It felt like he was about to be split into two.  Tears stung Dean’s eyes, but he refused to cry out or to ask the Alpha to stop.  Instead, he tugged on him, telling himself it would be better once the man was fully sheathed inside him.  Their eyes were locked together.  Dean silently pleaded with Sam to keep going, to just do it.

Inch by inch, the Alpha filled him.  Just when Dean thought he couldn’t take any more of him, the man’s hips slotted against Dean’s ass and hips, and he realized he’d done it.  He’d taken Sam, all of him.  He gave a tremulous smile, then licked his lips.  He felt full inside; it was a warm, delicious fullness.  Dean experimentally moved his hips in slow, small circles, his breath catching in his throat at the sensations that vibrated through him.  The intense sensations had him clenching his inner muscles around Sam and moaning.  It was only a small taste of what was to come, but he knew he wanted it.  “I’m ready.  Go ahead.”  He moved his hand to cup the back of Sam’s head and drew him down, moving his face to the side and whispering in the Alpha’s ear.  “Fuck me.” 

↠↞

It was rare for Sam to feel concern about anyone or anything. Generally his interests were weighed by necessity and backed by coolheaded logic. Or lust…but that was besides the point. Point was when he saw those tears well in Dean’s eyes he actually felt that twinge. He’d almost stopped, thinking that maybe he should have taken the time to stretch him out properly, but there was a plea in the Omega’s gaze, and he was tugging on whatever part of him he could reach, and he just felt so goddamn _hotwettightperfect_ he couldn’t make himself stop.

His groan caught in his throat, feeling Dean stretch around him, the fit so close he almost thought he wouldn’t be able to make it, that he’d barely be able to push more than the very tip in past those muscles. But he did, and their gazes locked, and he could feel the temperature of his skin getting steadily higher, heat spreading out from the small of his back, his lower stomach as he tried to contain himself, to continue to go slow. If not to make sure Dean could adjust properly, but just so he wouldn’t see more of those tears. It was one thing to have someone you despised cry, and another to see tears as they begged you to keep going, but not because they weren’t used to him, he’d been careless.

Sam nearly bit through his cheek with the effort to check his hips, and it was a relief when he finally bottomed out, letting out the groan that’d been stuck in his chest seemingly forever. Everything was velvet, burning hot clench and he was pretty sure he’d never had anyone like this before. How Dean was going to take his knot he had no idea but he was very willing to see.

His nails unintentionally dug into the other’s skin when he rotated his hips, leaving bruises, but despite his burning need to pin the Omega down and fuck into him relentlessly he forced his muscles to lock, not to move as Dean got used to his girth. If he remembered how to pray that’s what he’d be doing right now, a snarl clawing at his throat, wanting to be let out as the other clenched around him. While Dean moaned his knees almost gave out. Thank god he was kneeling.

Sam might have been able to start slow, even with everything, but once those two little words left the other’s mouth he just couldn’t. _Fuck me._ His shoulders bristled, a growl ripped out of his chest and  he turned his head to sink teeth into the crook of Dean’s neck, jerking his hips into the position he wanted so he could pull back, push back in again hard enough that despite his hold on his hips and neck the other still jolted. He hadn’t thought Dean would say something like that, not with the blushes and those sweet little moans, but now that he had, in that wrecked voice of his, fuck going slow. He’d just have to take what he gave him. And right now that meant hard, fast, possessive snaps of his hips, fingermarks on his hips and teeth marks in his neck to match his snarls.

↠↞

The fact that his whispered words catapulted Sam into action gave Dean a sense of power he didn’t often feel.  The slight pain from Sam’s fingers digging into his hips, or the sharp bite of his teeth against the delicate skin of his neck was eclipsed by the absolute thrill that shot through Dean as the Alpha proved himself.

In this position, Dean could barely move.  He was vulnerable, and at the Alpha’s mercy.  Forced to trust him.  Force to bend at his will.  And at that moment, he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather experience this with.

When the man partially pulled out of him, Dean didn’t know what to expect.  And then, the Alpha slammed back into him full force, taking Dean’s breath away.  A sound barely escaped Dean, before the Alpha was pounding into him, moving his hips fast, and hard, driving himself deeper and deeper inside Dean.  Sounds started to break from Dean, whimpers, pleads.  He barely recognized his own voice as he descended into a fever he hadn’t ever imagined.   “Ungh…”

He couldn’t move his head, not with the Alpha still trapping him by holding his skin between his teeth.  He could only claw at Sam’s back, each time the Alpha snapped his hips a certain way, sending thrilling shockwaves through Dean.  “More, just like that,” he pleaded, “please.”   And as he got what he wanted, what he needed, he learned to clench around Sam at just the right rhythm, tightening around his cock, as if to keep him inside him for as long as he could.

↠↞

 “That’s right, what a good boy.” If his words hadn’t been delivered in that bass tone, a decadent purr tinged with a hot smear of lust, low and dark, it could have been considered praise. Something light and complimentary, but when had Sam ever been light and complimentary? Instead of putting one in mind of pats on the head it was a promise of what was coming. _What a good boy, taking all of me._ He growled next to Dean’s ear, biting down on his earlobe and mouthing hungrily at the corner of his jaw. “So nice and tight.”

Dean always made the prettiest noises. He’d appreciated the little gaps and moans but this was so much better. The pleas, the desperate whimpers as he scratched down his back. Sam didn’t mind, if anything it spurred him on more, encouraging the way he clung and clawed, seeing if his hold got tighter, needier the more he went on. He angled his hips jut that little bit, purposely dragging along the other’s prostate, though he didn’t bother slowing his pace for Dean to really feel more than the harsh pummel as he pushed demandingly into the Omega. “You didn’t tell me how wet you were.” He continued in that snarl of his between rough breaths, his hands tight on the other’s hips now that he wasn’t holding Dean steady with his teeth in his neck. “Next time I should definitely see for myself.” His nose pressed against the Omega’s ear. “See how slick I get you. You were wet all morning for me, weren’t you sweetheart?”

“More? Like that?” Sam grinned to himself, but he made sure to keep his hips positioned as he continued to pound forwards. “Like this Omega?” He let out another growl, vibrating through his chest as Dean clenched around him, and he found himself bending the other that little bit more, trying to get as far in as possible with every thrust before he knew he’d have to stop to let his knot fill out. It was already catching on his rim whenever he pushed deep. “Let me hear you gorgeous, wanna hear your slutty little noises baby.” He coaxed, gearing up to start shoving his way into seeing how Dean would look all debauched on his knot, just like he’d been thinking about for days now.

↠↞

The scrapes of Sam’s teeth, along his jaw, and near his ear, thrilled Dean.  Sam’s increasing roughness should have scared him, but it didn’t.  It excited Dean, inflaming his need, making him grow hotter by the second.  The man was confident, and in control, and whispering such things to Dean, making Dean want to please him.  To earn more praise.  To hear more of his snarls, or feel his hands grow more possessive.  At this moment, Dean who’d always railed against the concept of belonging to anyone, wanted more than anything, to be owned. 

As Sam’s hands closed tightly on his hips, pushing and pulling him, Dean gave a whimper of pleasure and pain.  He heard Sam, even though his mind was clouded by desire and lust, he heard his questions.  “Yes… yes, I was wet for you.  From the moment you took your coffee and we were…  we… fu… we were in the elevator.”  It was so damned hard to talk when he was being pounded by the large Alpha.  “Oh god…” he licked his lips and closed his eyes, gladly taking the punishing pace set by the Alpha.

Like this, Omega?  The Alpha’s question reverberated in Dean’s mind.  “Yes, yes, like that, yes,” he panted, somehow managing to lift his legs and lock them around the Alpha’s waist.  With each long powerful thrust, somehow Sam managed to get deeper and deeper inside him.  Warning bells sounded in Dean’s mind.  He was about to be knotted.  Was this good, was this bad?  What did it mean?  It was obviously not a true mating.

These thoughts filtered in and out of Dean’s mind.  He couldn’t hold them, not when Sam’s scent, his voice, his every growl and lusty sound, worked Dean into a feverish state.  Despite Sam’s requests, at first, Dean resisted and tried to muffle his sounds, even pressing his mouth against Sam’s chest or throat.  He didn’t want to be heard outside the office.  He was afraid to be heard.  But as Sam’s knot started to fill out, sometimes catching against Dean’s rim, he could no longer think rationally.  Each time the Alpha thrust his hips, Dean saw white flashes behind his eyes.  “Yes, oh God, yes.  Fuck me… oh fuck me,” he started to call out, tightening his legs, practically drawing the Alpha inside him even when he couldn’t take any more of him if he tried.  “Good.  So good.  Unh… unh…” his calls grew louder and more frequent.  He didn’t know if the sounds he was making were intelligible, only that he couldn’t help making them. 

Then somehow, someway, he managed a demand of his own.  Kiss me.  If he was going to be knotted, it wasn’t going to be impersonal.  He was going to have the comfort of a kiss to help him through it.

↠↞

Sam snarled. Most of the time he wasn’t even expecting answers to the filth that spewed when he was screwing himself into someone, but that Dean, with his back arched so nice and his mouth open on those helpless noises; answered back, it burned in his veins, made his hips snap that much harder. He wanted the Omega to feel him for _weeks._ When he wasn’t there, when he was. He wanted Dean to lie in bed, touch the bruises on his hips and feel his hands when he closed his eyes, everytime he shifted his knees. He wanted the other to come into work and give him that limpid pleading expression again, because just standing in front of his desk gave him that phantom ache, made his knees weak from wanting to kneel, bend over. He didn’t want Dean to go anywhere without feeling him pushing inside, touching him all over. He wanted to see him flush for no reason other than what they both knew.

“Weren’t really only nervous then, were you?” Sam teased, hiding the smug pleasure that flooded him, knowing Dean had been ready this whole time, since they’d seen each other across the lobby, when the Omega’s steps had faltered. “I could have slipped fingers right inside couldn’t I?” He might have done it too, if it hadn’t been Dean’s first day. Sam bit into skin again, because the thought of fingering his PA in the elevator, making him blush and try not to squirm, to moan for him— he could feel the lust in his teeth.

He let out a possessive noise in his throat, leaning up just enough to start working his knot into Dean between thrusts, grinding before he got impatient and bucked his hips again. “Don’t be shy Omega.” Sam charmed into the other’s ear. As much as he liked Dean’s mouth on him, mewling against his throat and his chest, clinging with those tight grips of his, he wanted to hear him moan too. He wanted to hear him cry out. He wanted to hear him _wail._ “You don’t wanna be quiet forever do you?”

“Show me how good you are.” He challenged, rewarded when Dean squinted his eyes shut and tipped his head back and started to call out, his words and shouts echoing around the walls, egging Sam on. He could feel the resistance everytime he got too deep, that tight ring of muscle catching and trying to draw him in deeper, sucking needily. It was like a damn had burst open, Dean’s pleas turned to encouragements, till it descended into wordless cries. With Dean’s legs around his waist Sam moved his hands to instead pin the Omega’s shoulder to the now faintly fogged tile, his hips high enough he could simply fuck inside, start circling his hips as his hard, deep thrusts turned abruptly shallow, leaving his knot inside to thicken further as he ground them closely together.

Ordinarily he’d have continued till he was nearly filled out, then he’d have forced it in, triggering the both of them as they tied. But Dean had been so _small_ compared to him, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get it _in_ if he did it that way. So when the Omega’s keens broke off into two little, ragged words, he didn’t hesitate before bending his head and melding their mouths together hungrily, shifting to pin Dean’s shoulders with his elbows so his hands were free to tangle in his short hair and tug his head back into the angle he wanted.

↠↞

He couldn’t believe some of the things Sam was saying to him. About fingering him right there in the elevator. And yet, the images his words brought to Dean’s mind had Dean groaning with pleasure, with need, which ratcheted up lust at the idea of having to take that in a public place, and to have to keep quiet, or hide what was happening.

As soon as he had his legs around Sam’s waist, and once he’d pretty much lost the ability to control the sounds coming from him, everything changed. It was as if the sounds he made whipped the Alpha into a frenzy, which in turn had Dean reacting, responding, drawing him inside him deeper, despite having neared the limits of what he could take.

He found his shoulders suddenly pinned, so he couldn’t lift up even if he wanted. With every thrust of his hips, the Alpha efficiently worked himself deeper. His knot teased Dean, scared him, thrilled him. For a long moment, he thought his request to be kissed would go unanswered. Alphas didn’t answer to their Om…to Omegas. They took what they wanted, what they needed. Or they could, anyway. And many couldn’t control themselves after a certain point. Dean went through all these rationalizations, preparing himself and then the Alpha shifted.

As the Alpha’s mouth descended over his own, Dean’s heart sang. Sam Winchester, an Alpha among Alphas, a man not to be reckoned with, someone who had the world at his disposal…he’d heard, and he was giving Dean what he needed.

As his head was pulled back, and he was kissed breathless, Dean gave as good as he got. He tangled his tongue with Sam’s, playing cat and mouse, and sometimes doing the chasing. It gave him something to concentrate on, to block out the pain as Sam’s knot filled out inside Dean, forcing him to expand, to stretch, to take it even when he thought it was impossible.

The pressure built inside Dean. He started to tremble. To lift his hips, rub his ass furiously against Sam’s hips, to silently beg for something he needed beyond comprehension. Something hard-wired into him and irresistible. Something wondrous and scary and life changing. He couldn’t imagine this moment with any other Alpha, just Sam. Just Sam, he thought, tugging on him and kissing him again.


	8. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie]. Un-betaed

Sam wouldn’t have done that in the elevator— probably. As much as he liked pushing the limits, doing what he wanted and damn the consequences, he was also wildly possessive. He wouldn’t want anyone smelling Dean, even if he’d be scented all over by yours truly. He especially wouldn’t want them to see anything good, not unless he permitted it, did it on purpose to keep himself calm in a meeting. Even then it was a toss-up.

He was just letting his mouth run away with him, let filth spill out like it always did, running with his thoughts and observations. Fingering Dean in the elevator would be hot, and he wanted to say so. Just like he wanted to hear those noises and said so, or thought about how wet he was, so that came out too. He always was loud. Without inhibitions he just said more than growls and possessive words like most others. “You’re gonna come right on my knot aren’t you, pet? Without even touching yourself, legs all spread open for me.”

It also worked him up higher, helped him drown in this particularly sweet, particularly _tight_ Omega of his. He was actually a little amazed, he’d had short ones and small ones, petite and delicate ones, but none of them had gripped him like _this._ He was actually pleased Dean had given him permission to fuck kisses into his precious little mouth because he needed a distraction.

Sam would be damned if he turned into a groaning, shaking, whimpering mess. That was what his partner was supposed to do. And Dean was doing it so nice too. “Good boy, Omega.” He murmured between kisses, tangles of tongue and teeth. Sucking and biting at his lips and tongue, them feeding his own into the Omega’s mouth so he could do the same. “So good for me.”

They rutted frantically against each other, those hard thrusts forgotten as desperation built in the hard grind of Sam’s hips into Dean, his knot filling out wide and demanding. He’d plundered the Omega’s mouth again hungrily, but broke off when they knotted fully, tying together. His orgasm hit like a punch to the chest, and he bit down on the crook of Dean’s neck with a feral growl, hot pulses starting to spill thick into the other’s ass.

↠↞

Sam’s hot, hard kisses, drove Dean to the edge.  And the praises that spilled from the Alpha’s lips made him work harder to earn more of them.  He didn’t hold back the sounds of pleasure coming from him, his breaths labored, his whimpers and pleas for more growing huskier and louder.  He used his legs to drag himself closer and closer against the Alpha, grinding his ass against him, groaning when the Alpha’s knot made separation impossible.

Though he’d already started to tremble, it was the Alpha’s sudden bite that pushed Dean over.  His back arched sharply at the white hot heat lancing through him.   “Oh God, Sam!” he shouted, clinging to the Alpha, blinded by pleasure, and by a sense that all was right once he felt the Alpha filling him.  If he’d been in control of his senses, he might have been embarrassed at having called his boss’ name without permission to use it.  Or at how loud he’d shouted.  Or at the fact that his hot cum had sprayed Sam’s stomach and was now dripping back down on him.  But all Dean could think about was the heat waves wracking his body, and never wanting this to end.

Once the waves receded, he could think again.  Think on the feral sounds Sam made, of the way he’d taken control of him… still had control of him.  Of the knot that still bound him to Sam.  He gave a whimper, and shifted a little, finding they were tied and there was no pulling away. 

He rand his hand over Sam’s powerful arms, caressing him as he looked up and licked his lips.  “How long?  How long does this last?” he asked softly, knowing it was different for every Alpha. 

This was all new to him, and he was curious.  He slide his hands down, caressing and exploring Sam’s sides, then lightly brushing his hands down as far  as he could over his ass.  Dean gave a wiggle of his hips, testing the knot again.  His eyes widened a little.   Sam’s thrusts had been powerful, and he was big, so the pain wasn’t a surprise.  But what surprised him was the little shockwave that ran through him.  He moved his hips again, and there was another bolt of heat, and another, and soon, he was fucking against Sam’s knot, and couldn’t help himself.  Soft whimpers broke from him.  Pleas.  Questions.  And then he came again, his fingers biting into Sam’s shoulders as he arched up, then fell back down to the floor.

Breathing hard, his chest rising and falling, his vision fuzzy, he looked up at the large Alpha in surprise.

↠↞

If Sam had thought about it, this was probably one of the only times he’d let Dean say his name. Nobody said his name. Even his usual playthings weren’t allowed, they got punished if they did. But somehow it felt right, having Dean shout his name desperately as he came between them. He wouldn’t bring it up unless Dean did, hopefully he wouldn’t. It was different allowing him to do it while they were tied together and another giving him permission outloud. It would seem to _mean_ something and Sam didn’t _do_ sentimental.

Even if he liked it, pushing his little Omega so far up the wall he blurted his name as he fell apart. Like he’d branded him emotionally, not just physically.

It was pure luck he heard it at all, from how tight he’d been held he thought he’d somehow be squeezed _out._ Didn’t of course, but that didn’t mean he didn’t see flashing white lights under his eyelids. The second Dean loosened (as much as he could anyway) around him he let out a muffled groan, still spilling in deep pulses. He pulled back and licked the dark bruise he’d left, a perfect circle of purple marks. Luckily it’d be hidden under his collar later. He huffed out a breath. “I didn’t mean to do that.” He muttered, because it was occurring to him now they were knotted on the floor, so they might have to stay there for awhile. “I was at least going to get to the desk.”

Dean whimpered and shifted, and Sam moved his arms to still the Omega’s hips, patting him on his thigh reassuringly. It didn’t occur to him that it might not have been his size or impatience, but that Dean might not have _been_ knotted before. He was so used to Omegas with experience that the other might not have any wasn’t even a blip on his radar. “Awhile.” He answered, because he had no frigging idea. He could clock his usual time, but Dean was just so…circumstances were different. So he figured they’d just wait it out.

Sam was willing to indulge the Omega after everything, still breathing faster than normal under him, new marks littering that perfect skin. He chuckled a little. Omegas were so tactile, it was sweet. So he didn’t bat his hands away, allowed the other to run admiring hands down his arms and chest, over muscles and tattoo, down his sides. Exploring over muscle and tendon and down to his ass. He was just thinking that if Dean tried to inch inward he’d have to stop him when instead the other wiggled again, tugging his knot against the inside of his rim.

Sam let out a muffled rumble and eased his hips forward. His mouth opened, intending to tell Dean he wasn’t going down _that_ quickly, but his words fell silent as the Omega let out a gasped noise, and rocked his hips. First slowly, followed by tiny little stutters as he whimpered, then harder, more frantic. Dean didn’t have to be coaxed into his noises this time, though they were quieter, breathy. Sam couldn’t help leaning up to witness this with a surprised but lustful gaze, though he did sway his own hips just a little, grinding into Dean’s desperate motions.

He was able to watch the Omega come this time, his fingers biting into his shoulders, and he growled, drinking in the sight greedily. Usually whoever he knotted had to be enticed, even told to fuck themselves on his knot. And Dean had done it without prompting, barely even a pause. If things had been different, if he weren’t his boss and in utter belief that he’d never get mated…well he’d want to mate him.

There was a short, surprised silence, Sam not sure where that thought came from and Dean probably exhausted. It was broken by Sam leaning down to plant a kiss on the other, trying his best to lick the pants from his mouth. When he pulled back he grinned slowly. “You’re adorable.” He rumbled. He was probably one of the only ones who’d call an omega fucking themselves on your knot ‘adorable’ but Sam had abnormal views sometimes. He punctuated this claim by swiping some of the white from Dean’s stomach and urging his mouth open so he could try and coat his tongue with it.

↠↞

When Sam said he hadn’t meant to do that, Dean’s hand automatically went to his own neck. He was certain the Alpha had left bruises, but he was a little disappointed at the semi-apology, cause he liked the thought of being marked. And he’d left a few marks of his own, much lighter, and they’d probably go away even before they got dressed, but they gave Dean a secret sense of satisfaction. The clarification from Sam had Dean smiling a little. “Unless there’s a hi-tech hideaway bed around here, this was…it was perfect.” He gave a nod, emphasizing the truth of what he said. Sure, he’d never imagined his first time to be on a floor, or even a desk. But the usually very controlled Mr. Winchester had just admitted he’d been less than controlled in taking him on the floor, and nothing could have made Dean happier at the moment.

As he’d gotten worked up by the Alpha’s knot and came again, he’d been very aware of how closely the Alpha was watching him, listening to him. Though it made him a little self-conscious, he didn’t hold back. Maybe it was because he wanted to do what the Alpha wanted him to, or maybe he just couldn’t control himself. In either case, it paid off. The reward was in the way Sam was looking down at him, and then in the kisses he gave him. Dean tangled his tongue with the Alpha’s, giving a soft moan. He’d like to think the Alpha had figured out he loved being kissed, and that’s why he’d brought their mouths together again.

By the time Sam pulled his lips away, Dean was panting. He was exhausted, his mouth was swollen, and his gaze was unfocused. But he caught the Alpha’s words. His lips quirked. “Adorable, huh? I was going for sexy.” Did the Alpha know that he often called himself ‘adorable’ as a joke? Nah, he’d only been working for the man for one day. make that half a day.

Dean moved his hips again, and found they were still tied firmly together. Now that the waves of pleasure had died down, he started to feel a little discomforted. Before he could think on it further though, the Alpha was distracting him from it. Dean’s eyes widened when the Alpha scooped up some of his cum onto his fingers, and brought it close to Dean’s mouth. It was clear the man was going to paint his lips with it, or make him taste it. “Mr. Winchester, are you sure you don’t watch True Blood?” he asked, before licking his lips, then parting them, and lifting his chin up a little.

↠↞

“There isn’t. I thought it’d be tacky.” His wry response didn’t make it clear if he was being serious or teasing. He supposed somewhere in the middle, because as the story was true he hadn’t really bothered explaining his reasoning to anyone before. It’d just…it’d be really tacky. He came here to work, not laze around in bed. It’d be as bad as those douchebags that installed a hottub in their office. And he didn’t _laze_ around in bed with **anyone,** when he got in bed it was always him alone. Sam didn’t trust anyone enough to sleep beside them.

He didn’t _like_ anyone enough to sleep beside them.

He’d never taken anyone he’d played with to his home, and usually his _play sessions_ definitely didn’t involve a bed, so he hadn’t deemed it necessary. Comfort wasn’t included in his exploits. Actually this was the first time it’d occurred to him, and that was only partly because he was still kneeling on the floor, and would have to for awhile. Inconvenient.

There was a couch along the far wall, but he doubted both of them could fit on it. It was one of those modern things that weren’t necessarily that comfortable, more for style than anything. He _had,_ actually added a fur rug under the glass table they could have used, but he supposed it was too late now.

Sexy? He supposed. When Sam thought of ‘sexy’ he thought of curves, plunging necklines, clinging denim, pouts and peaks and suggestion. He hadn’t even thought of ‘sexy’ when Dean had been decked out in his tux, but then again he wasn’t sure there was an adjective for I’m-gonna-sink-right-into-you-and-fuck-you-sideways-in-that-suit-and-I-don’t-care-who-hears. “When you fucked yourself on me making those little noises of yours?”

“How about stunning?” Sam offered with a heated look, taking in the mussed hair, red-kissed lips, the way he panted with that heavy-lidded gaze. “Or pretty, all split-open on my knot.” He growled, running hands down Dean’s sides and along his hips. The Omega looked just as good as he thought he would. If it wasn’t the first day and he hadn’t thought it’d be a little inappropriate he might have been tempted to take a picture.

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards. You know he rather liked Dean calling him Mr. Winchester like this, naked and knotted. It leant something of a forbidden element to the whole thing. As if he’d called him ‘sir’ and showcased a shy little blush. “I don’t keep currant on popular shows.” He mumbled, daring to smear one finger lightly along Dean’s lower lip. “Watching TV isn’t really something I bother with most of the time.” He vaguely remembered hearing about True Blood but he hadn’t cared so he hadn’t given two shakes about it. Generally he spent most of his time working, networking or screwing someone. In between he worked out and slept. Actually other than the last two, and changing suits, he didn’t actually spend much time at his home. Sam wasn’t even sure he could remember the last time he’d watched TV for anything other than to check the stocks when he couldn’t be bothered looking it up otherwise. “Come on gorgeous, don’t be shy. I want to see you suck it off.” His cock gave an extra little pulse inside Dean, because he’d been wanting to see that mouth wrapped around something of his for awhile now. Kissing was…surprisingly amazing with the Omega, but he couldn’t _watch_ and he really loved to watch. “Open up.”

↠↞

Dean had meant sexy in general, or even pretty would do.  But when Mr. Winchester went into graphic detail and clarified he’d found him adorable when Dean was desperately fucking against his knot, or the fact that he was under him, sheathing his cock knot-deep, all he could do was blush and look away.   He wasn’t used to graphic talk, and that went double for when he was in this position.  But he was starting to get an inkling of why people liked dirty talk in bed.  He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to talk like that, or not to blush, but he was certainly getting a taste for it.  At least when this particular heart-throb of an Alpha was doing the talking.

He’d known his boss didn’t watch Tru Blood.  His question had been intended as a compliment regarding his inventiveness, but he smiled at the Alpha’s disclaimer.  And then he felt his heart jump against his chest, at being called gorgeous.  At being instructed to suck his cum off his bosses elegant long finger.  Just the predatory wolfish way in which the Alpha was watching him sent heat rushing to Dean’s cock.  He knew exactly what the Alpha wanted for him.  The man probably also knew Dean wouldn’t deny him.  Didn’t want to.  No, it was quite the opposite.

Spearing his tongue, Dean stuck it out and swept it around Sam’s knuckle, without touching the cum.  Then he locked gazes with him, and dragged his tongue over the pad of Sam’s finger, wiping it clean.  Before he could withdraw his finger, Dean closed his mouth around it, pressing the flat of his tongue against it.  He might never have been knotted before, but he knew how to give a blow job.  And that was exactly what he did to his bosses finger, sucking it, humming around it, pulling his head back and forth, and moving faster and faster up its length, as if pushing him towards release.

By the time Dean thought this might not have been exactly what the Alpha had in mind, it was too late. He was already invested, and one thing he didn’t do was do things half assed.  Not at work.  Not in his personal life.  And certainly not with the first Alpha he found he might really like, and whose touch he’d welcomed without second thoughts. 

↠↞

The blush had really been what started it. Sam supposed after years of escorts and gold diggers, smiles of promise, expectant looks, looks that visibly sized him up, he was a sucker for the way this particular Omega held himself. When he’d looked away, skittish the first time he’d seen him, the way his voice rose and eyes went a little wide, how he got excited over things he wasn’t sure anyone could _get_ excited about. He changed his mind. _That_ was adorable. This? He wasn’t sure there was a word for this either. But it made him growl, watching that split change happen again right in front of his very eyes.

One minute Dean had been blushing and glancing shyly away, and the next he’d curled his tongue almost expertly around his finger, puckered those red lips of his and suckled, freckles painted stark against flushed skin and green eyes almost daring a response. Yet another contradiction; and he couldn’t help but like it. Or maybe it was because he was greedily taking in the way Dean sucked up and down his finger, swirled his tongue and hummed like it was just what he’d been waiting for. “Good boy.” He breathed, wishing for a split second they weren’t tied so he could see him sucking something else entirely. He’d have to make sure he kept that shirt on around his elbows; Dean looked so much more naked when he was almost-clothed.

Not that even if he did it up it’d hide anything. But that’s what made it great.

His world narrowed down for a second, his gaze intent as he fed another finger into his mouth, just to watch his mouth open up that little bit more, wet hot suction almost as good as what he was currently knotted in. It wasn’t long before Sam was tugging his hand away so he could replace his fingers with his tongue. He tugged Dean’s head back again, arching his neck so he could properly shove demanding licks into his mouth. Sam decided he could forgive himself this time, usually he wasn’t quite so revved up, but then again, he hadn’t met anyone quite like Dean.

The time between knotting and Dean continuing on his knot had been brief, and he figured since this interlude had technically been longer he ground his hips again, purposely pushing as far as he could and circling to be sure to rub hard right up against the Omega’s no doubt still somewhat sensitive spot. He wanted to feel him clench and whimper around him again, even if he was sure those white spots would return to his vision from how tight he’d get.

↠↞

The way the Alpha stared down at him as Dean sucked the man’s finger almost caused Dean’s heart to stop. It was completely raw, and predatory, and it melted Dean’s insides. Gripped in the clutches of excitement, and lust, and the desire to make the Alpha keep looking at him like this, wanting him, Dean redoubled his efforts.

He accepted another finger into his mouth, moaning around them a little louder. Then he sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing out. His eyes drifted half closed as he imagined his lips were wrapped around the Alpha’s thick, beautiful cock. The things Dean would do to make the Alpha want him more, that’s what he did to his fingers.

When the Alpha pulled his fingers out, Dean was a little startled. His performance…his imaginings…they weren’t over yet. But before he could even formulate a protest, he felt his hair get tugged, forcing him to lift his chin and face up. And then Sam’s tongue was invading his mouth, and there was nothing Dean wanted more. Giving a soft moan at the way the man’s tongue wove in and out of his mouth, he sucked on it, much the same way as he had on Sam’s fingers. Just as if he was servicing the man, pleasuring him. So good, this Alpha kissed him so good, making heat flash through his system, making him want more, and more.

As if he’d known, as if he’d predicted it, or created it intentionally, the Alpha started to fuck into him again, waking that terrible hunger, making Dean ache for it. Groaning, whimpering, knowing the knot would grow harder again, Dean couldn’t help responding. His internal muscles clenched more tightly around the Alpha, quivering around him. Dean’s entire body vibrated. Closing his arms around Sam’s shoulders, Dean kissed the Alpha again, and again, letting him take him for yet another ride.

↠↞

 _How do you do this to me._ He’s had Betas. He’d had Omegas. He’d had guys, girls and some in between. He’s had girls dressed in tuxes and guys in frilly bits of nothing. (He preferred them that way actually. He liked frilly bits of nothing in general.) He’s had demons in chains and vampires in leather. He had a werewolf between the sheets and a skinwalker up against a brick wall. He had pouty lips and thin lips and elegant fingers and big doe eyes while they sucked on his cock. He had screamers and whimperers and ones that went completely silent without even needing a gag. His sexual exploits had little in common but for some key defining features.

But none of them had inspired him into pouncing so hard they ended up on the floor and inspired more than something slow and measured just by sucking on his fingers. If Dean had been anyone else he’d be leisurely coaxing him into licking every last smear off his fingers, dipping from mouth to stomach and back again till he was clean enough to try something new.

Instead he’d forgotten about the mess between them, growling into the Omega’s mouth as he sucked greedily at his tongue. Knot be damned, he was grinding as hard as he could with the minimal leverage he could get still so tied together like this. His intercom went off on his desk, the beep questioning, asking for a reply, but he ignored it in favor of moving one hand from Dean’s hair to bend one of his thighs closer to his stomach, drawing fingertips up the length and no doubt leaving faint pink trails in his wake. When they managed to pull themselves together enough to still so his knot could go down (After awhile- it’d only been maybe a half hour since they’d initially tied) he made a mental note to ask about a little something to keep everything _in._ For one thing, he didn’t want to get Dean’s designer suit dirty. For another, either way he was going to be leaking for _awhile_ , he wasn’t exactly small, and knotting didn’t exactly mean there was a shortage of cum going in there. He’d hate for his little PA to be embarrassed at his first function because he’d leaked through the fabric. As attractive as he was there’d be people checking out his ass, and if there was a stain he’d get upset. He didn’t want him upset. He liked the sparkle in his eyes when he beamed excitedly at him.

Plus people would be _staring_ at his _ass_. And he’d just claimed it. He wanted to be able to place discreet squeezes if he wanted to and know he was still in there, even if he couldn’t be **_in there_**. If he got it all out when he got home didn’t really matter. On the clock he was _his._

Or maybe he’d tell him to clean it out when he got home anyway. Less cleanup tomorrow morning, and he’d have it nice and ready for him to play with again. Over coffee. He was actually looking forward to it.

That was new too.

↠↞

“Unh unh oh... unh.” Dean’s whimpers were punctured by broken exhales as Sam pushed him to his limit one more time and had him coming again, in the Alpha’s arms. And he wasn’t the only one. He almost asked if this was normal, to come again and again while knotted, but he stopped himself. It would take away from the moment, and reveal his lack of expertise. There were others he could ask, later. Much much later.

He was so tired. So exhausted, if Sam’s mouth stopped moving over his, Dean might have fallen asleep. But the Alpha’s tongue delved inside his mouth, teasing, tasting, playing, and Dean couldn’t resist engaging it. Soft sounds of pleasure left him, slowing, as the heavy feeling of complete satisfaction took over.

When the Alpha broke the kiss and lifted his head, Dean gave him a brilliant smile and whispered. “Thank you. This was... you are, amazing.” Probably not the most professional thing to say to your boss, but then again, he wouldn’t call being knotted and tied on the floor professional.

Every once in awhile, the intercom went off. He’d look toward the desk, but there was nothing either of them could do. Dean tried to keep as still as he could, so he wouldn’t stimulate the Alpha and make him grow hard yet again.

Eventually, after more time than Dean had thought possible passed, they managed to separate. The instant Dean sat up, cum leaked out of him in a pool on the floor. It was natural, but he couldn’t help being mortified.

“I’ll get towels from the bathroom.” He said. “I’ll clean up, please...” He backed away on hands and knees, trying to keep the dribbling to a minimum. “Sir, may I use your shower?” He asked softly, planning how he would handle this. Go to the shower, clean himself up, come back and clean the floor, then take a shower. He could also call the wardrobe department to bring him some additional clothes, if his shirt had gotten soiled.

↠↞

If Sam hadn’t been so busy stifling his own noises, fisting a hand tight against the tile floor, he might have laughed in triumph when he felt Dean shake apart in his hold again, cling and clench and let out helpless noises against his tongue. That was three. He’d have gone for four, but this was the first time, and Dean wasn’t used to his high stamina.

Most Alphas generally fell asleep after knotting. After all a knot was half orgasm and half resting time, however long it took. Unless a partner was in heat or rut, when you would come for nearly the entire time with a very short resting period to ensure gestation; after the halfway point, when the spilled pulses tapered out slowly, lethargy would kick in. With Sam’s highly sexual lifestyle and his habit for indulging during work hours he’d trained himself to continue well past when he would naturally grow weary. Besides, he liked watching his knot-bitch for the day wail and whimper themselves into orgasm as many times as he could wring out.

That is, if he liked them enough for that sort of thing. There were times when he’d knotted, then told them to shut up because he was trying to get work done.

He held off though, recognizing Dean’s sounds tapering off to soft, tired mumbles, his nail-biting hold loosening. When he pulled back, heard the other’s mumbles he was surprised. He’d never been _thanked_ for sex before, like it was a favor or something. Or like it was a one-time deal. He put it down to Dean being tired. Omegas did weird things when they were tired. So he just smirked back. “You too gorgeous.”

Sam’s knees were getting uncomfortable, so he flipped them over till Dean was straddling him for awhile, tilting his head and admiring the way the pooled mess on his stomach started to drip towards his hips. He just idly stroked the Omega’s thighs, completely ignoring the intercom beeps. He didn’t even look around. If he wasn’t answering they knew to take messages.

He was pretty sure Dean would be sore, if not today than tomorrow, so he kept silent, didn’t mention anything about how much he wanted the other to rock himself down into his lap. _Next time_ he promised himself.

After while- he hadn’t bothered with a watch today- Sam flipped them back over, knowing that he didn’t want Dean to leak all over him. He still had his suit pants on after all, and he was determined to let the boy have a rest before being played with again. If he made him clean it off him they’d end up going again.

He kind of wanted to anyway, getting an eyeful of puffy pink leaking all over the tile before Dean scrambled away, angling his butt away from him. Sam was actually kind of startled, watching twin spots of colour appear on the Omega’s cheeks. Aww, how cute, he was shy.

He wouldn’t be when he was done with him. Dean would find out that sort of thing wasn’t anything he liked to miss.

He had to remind himself that it was the first time again. Damnit.

“Cross your legs and clench.” He advised, dragging his boxers and trousers up, but only to his hips. And he didn’t bother fastening them. Instead he tilted his head, tamping down the rush of arousal seeing Dean on hands and knees, asking politely while he was leaking, dripping out his fucked-out hole and off his stomach, mostly naked and calling him _sir._ He cleared his throat and stepped forward, ignoring the puddle, and knelt to cup Dean’s jaw in both large palms.

“You know no matter how much you wash it’s gonna keep coming.” He reminded playfully with a chuckle, as if Dean had forgotten. “I don’t have anything for douching in there so I think we’re gonna just have to keep it in for now.” He tilted his head. “You don’t want to get your suit dirty later do you?” He asked, running a thumb along Dean’s lower lip.

Soon he wouldn’t have to do more than tell him a colour or a material and he’d know what he meant. But this time he’d ask. Just shoving it in there wouldn’t be all that polite— not that he was ever that polite. “You’ve had it kept in before right?” He asked, quirking a brow. If he’d been cleaning it out…or getting cleaned out he might not have, and he hadn’t thought to ask. Sam would clean him out…but that wasn’t exactly conducive to resting, and he really did need to get back to work.

↠↞

Gorgeous.  Sam had just called him gorgeous again.  Dean didn’t even care if the Alpha didn’t really mean it, or if he’d said it because a response was expected.  It made him feel good.  Sent a warm glow through him. 

A little dazed, Dean barely felt the Alpha move.  But suddenly, he found himself on top.  From this vantage point, he watched the Alpha from under his lashes.  Hands down, this was the most attractive man Dean had ever seen.  His strong, chiseled jaw.  Those slightly reddened sensuous lips that could do things to Dean, things he’d never dreamed of.  Those deep, fathomless eyes.  That rare smile, that could send Dean’s heart racing.

He felt the Alpha caressing his thighs.  It was a rhythmic caress.  Dear God, did the man not know how much it made Dean want to move to the same rhythm?  The urge just intensified with each stroke of the man’s hands, and it took everything Dean had to prevent himself from getting off, one more time.  They needed to get unknotted, his boss had work to do, and Dean didn’t want to prove to be so great a distraction that he’d be sent back down to his old position.  So he stayed still, and watched, and dreamed a little of what it might feel like to move over the Alpha the way he so very much wanted to. 

And then the Alpha was pulling his shorts and pants up, and Dean felt more exposed than ever.  If he hadn’t been leaking, and embarrassed… 

Talk of douching or keeping it in, that wasn’t exactly how Dean had imagined this would all go.  Thankfully, the Alpha was speaking matter of factly, and it was clear he was trying to set Dean at ease.  He closed his eyes for a second as the Alpha dragged his thumb across Dean’s lip.  Was it possible to want to be under the man again, already?

He opened his eyes, and clenched his muscles the way the Alpha had told him to, then shook his head.  “I haven’t…”  He took a breath, and forced himself to talk about it.  “I haven’t done this, didn’t expect to, so I wasn’t prepared.  When I used to go in heat, or if I do even with the suppressors, I douche,” he nodded.  “You ah, you don’t have to worry about the suit.  I ah… I have some pads.  I can call a friend.  He’s experienced and he can tell me what to do or, bring something, he works here, in downtown.”  He flushed a little as he realized what the Alpha was talking  about when he’d said ‘keep it in.’  “I  don’t have plugs, “ he mumbled.  He doubted this would happen again, but he was damned sure he’d get some and have them on him just in case it did.

↠↞

“Don’t worry about that it’s taken care of.” There was something niggling at him, something in the way Dean had thanked him, how embarrassed he’d gotten, the babble about _not having done this_ and his ‘friend’ with ‘experience’ that could tell him what to do. Sam narrowed his eyes for a second. He was far from stupid, but he had certain expectations, and he didn’t like to deviate from them.

Dean being a virgin would have been a deviation.

Not that it’d have stopped him of course, but he might have taken things slower, tried a more traditional sort of wooing instead of pawing at him. Even if it was highly effective. It his _his_ seed leaking out of him now, and he was still smug about that. So he disregarded the thoughts, banishing them from his mind to ponder later. No doubt Dean was just talking about screwing his boss, not screwing in general. He’d have told him beforehand if it was otherwise, wouldn’t he?

Either way he wasn’t calling his damn friend. And as much as he liked the thought of Dean making a mess because of him he didn’t like having a barrier between him and being able to touch. He hadn’t really wanted to let the Omega wear boxers till absolutely necessary after all. Sam didn’t feel the need to explain this reasoning to the other.

Dean hadn’t answered the question about using the method before, but from his skittish flush he somehow doubted it. The other would have to remember to answer those important questions of his, he thought, tapping Dean on the chin and getting to his feet again. “Stay.” He ordered seriously, and studiously avoided ogling the man on his knees, lest he get distracted again.

Instead he crossed the room and opened a drawer, thanking his strange preoccupation with being obsessively possessive of this particular Omega. It was because of this he’d bought an entirely new selection instead of using his old standbys. He selected a small, silver plug. Smallest he could afford when he wanted to keep every last drop in for the remainder of the day anyway.

When he returned to Dean he knelt behind him, stroking a large, warm hand along the small of the other’s back soothingly. “Now Dean when I tell you you’re going to relax this pretty little ass of yours.” He growled softly, knowing the other was likely still embarrassed. He was trying to soothe him, but he wasn’t sure he was the picture of comfort when he was getting more than a little interested in his PA’s current position. “And then we can keep everything neat and tidy.” He dragged a hand over one curve, patted softly. “After awhile you’ll forget it’s even in there.” Maybe. It wasn’t as if Sam had anything stuffed up himself, but the plug was smaller than himself, so he doubted it would be quite as uncomfortable.

Besides he heard it minimized any pain the other might feel later. He _had_ stretched, he’d felt him do it. “Ready?”

↠↞

Taken care of? Dean had no clue what the Alpha meant. But when the man ordered him to ‘stay’, Dean found he couldn’t disobey. Even when what he really wanted to do was hide from the man until he had cleaned up this mess, the order, the expression on the Alpha’s face when he’d given it, somehow compelled Dean to do as he’d been ordered.

No other Alpha had that effect on him. His father called him willful and disobedient. Those were his kinder words. There were others that Dean refused to think about. And the Alpha that his father wanted him to mate with, that man was full of orders. Somehow, Dean managed to rebel, to avoid what the Alphas in his life had said was his fate, his destiny as an Omega. He’d railed against them, slipped out of their realm of power.

Now he was here. He didn’t know what to expect or what to make of this. Only that as stern as this Alpha was, deep down, Dean felt like he could trust the man. Not with his heart, he wasn’t that foolish. But with his life. With his safety. Yeah.

When Sam returned, Dean quietly watched him, his eyes holding the question that he didn’t ask. The Alpha caressed his back, a gentle, warm touch that corralled Dean’s skittishness. A little.

Over his shoulder, he looked at what was in the Alpha’s hand. It all became clear to him now. Flushing with embarrassment, he wondered how he could have been so stupid. Why hadn’t he carried some sort of kit. He’d known the day would come when he’d let an Alpha take him. And he was still very happy with his choice. But if he’d planned better, the way he did with every other aspect of his life, and with his job, his boss wouldn’t have to do this.

Dean couldn’t bear to answer the Alpha, but gave a slightly perceptible nod. If he relaxed, he’d make more of a mess. But it was unavoidable. He looked away, straight ahead, then decided id he made this easier on the Alpha, they could get this over with and put it past them.

Lowering himself onto his elbows, he raised his ass up higher. A shiver ran through him. He wasn’t sure whether it was dread, at the thought of the silver object being inserted inside him, or excitement at the thought of the Alpha’s touch. A soft whimper worked its way out of his throat. Why was he weak. Why did this Alpha make him feel weak and vulnerable. And why didn’t he hate it as much as he should.

Licking his lips, he waited for the command, and then forced himself to relax.

↠↞

How was he supposed to concentrate on work when he had _this_ in front of him? A low, baritone growl rumbled in Sam’s chest as arousal threatened to climb through his system again. He couldn’t help it, he was still running hot for the Omega, and he was here, wet and leaking, pushing that perky little thing up into the air like he was _made_ for it and god. Sam reached his free hand to squeeze himself through his unfastened pants, because he was hard-pressed not to pin the other to the floor and take him again, damn the consequences.

He knew they’d both love it too.

Dean would make those perfect little noises.

He’d be able to watch himself slide in and out this time.

Unfortunately, Sam couldn’t tell if Dean’s shiver under his palm, that quiet little whimper in his throat, was in anticipation or remaining embarrassment, and he didn’t want the boy hurt, physically or otherwise. So he sighed inwardly and tamped down the rising need to dominate. Instead he leveled Dean a little bit, frowned at how tight he was holding himself. He hadn’t been wrong with his discomfort then.

He patted a cheek again. “Relax Dean.” What happened next could be predicted. There was a tense second, then the tightly wound muscled loosened, and white started to leak again. With the Omega angled upward this time it was a slower trickle, and Sam indulged himself with catching everything that’s come out and carefully pushing it back in again before working the plug inside.

Dean was luckily already pretty fucked-out after being knotted, so it slipped in with barely any resistance, and afterwards Sam leaned back and flashed a rare smile at the sight. Perfect. This was really a sight to remember. He dragged both hands up the back of Dean’s thighs and bent his head, dragging a lick or two over his skin and his plugged hole.

He would claim it was in the need of _cleaning_ but come on, no Alpha could pass over that opportunity. Sam let out a little tortured groan and pulled back with a flourishing tongued twirl around the base of the plug before pulling back, his breath coming a little faster than normal. “You taste good enough to eat all day.” He growled, and bit the curve of Dean’s ass gently. “Look good enough too, anyone ever tell you that?” Sam had a feeling he’d want to look every couple of minutes for the next month or two. “Wearing my plug.”

 _His_ plug with the shirt _he_ picked out naked on _his_ floor with his ass up for _him._ Okay, maybe the dominance thing hadn’t been entirely tamped down.

↠↞

Letting the Alpha’s voice sooth him, Dean relaxed.  Immediately, he felt himself dripping, but the Alpha somehow used the plug to catch the rivulets of cum, and expertly inserted the plug.  Dean had expected pain.  There was some discomfort, but the Alpha had been extremely gentle, something Dean hadn’t expected, now that they were done.

Then he felt it.  A soft, warm, wet lick of the Alpha’s tongue.  It had Dean stretching forward, in a cat-like movement, and whimpering with pleasure. When the Alpha licked him again, Dean felt his pulse kick up and was afraid he’d get hard again.  

The compliment had Dean blushing to the roots of his hair, but the small bite caught him by surprise.  His eyes widened, and he looked back over his shoulder.  Watching as the Alpha stroked his back, like he owned him, and seeing the look in his eyes, for one heart beat, Dean had an inkling of what it might be like to be loved by a man like him.

It wasn’t love of course.  But it might be close enough.  For some. 

"No," he whispered an answer, though there was a good chance the Alpha’s question had only been rhetorical.

Slowly rocking back, Dean found that the plug did the job.  He was no longer making a mess, and he could clean up all the evidence shortly.

"Thank you," he whispered, shyly leaning in and brushing his lips against Sam’s cheek.  He stopped, then leaned in a little more, speaking against the Alpha’s ear.  "Mr. Winchester, I’m not a-an escort.  I didn’t do this because… because…" he couldn’t bring himself to say because of his now high salary, or the new clothes, or getting to go to the event, but his meaning was clear.  "I did it because I wanted to.  Just… just so we’re clear," he whispered.

He didn’t give the Alpha a chance to answer.  It had been hard enough forcing the words out, but they’d needed to be said.  Quickly, he gathered up his clothes, very conscious of the fact that he was practically naked while the Alpha was not.

As soon as he had everything, he made for the Alpha’s private bathroom, stopping at the door.  ”I’ll take care of …” he nodded at the floor, then ducked inside to clean up.


	9. Phonecall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie]. Un-betaed

Five minutes later, he’d taken a quick shower, dried off and put on his clothes.  As he’d dressed, he’d become keenly aware of an ache inside him, reminding him of how hard he’d just been fucked and knotted.  He could scarcely believe it, and when he looked at himself in the mirror, he thought maybe he looked a little different.  Okay, maybe that was just his imagination.

Grabbing the towel he’d used, and looking under the sink for spray cleaner, he walked out of the bathroom.  He didn’t dare look over at Mr. Winchester’s desk, not until he’d cleaned up.

Dropping down on all fours, he started to rub the towel on the floor.  First he concentrated on the areas closest to his knees, then pushed further and further, his ass moving up and down with his movements.  He was completely unaware that his motions looked incredibly like he was having sex, and the small grunts that left him only made it more real.  

↠↞

Oddly enough, the compliment had Dean blushing even further than he had before. Sam figured his being on his knees being very obviously scented had something to do with it. If he could, he’d have the boy keeping this position for the rest of the day just so he could look right at him whenever he wanted. But even he knew that was a little much for today. He marked it down in his possible list for later instead.

Sam ran his hand softly over Dean’s spine, mapping the dip in the small of his back, those bare curves beckoning his hands forward. That shirt had ridden up around the Omega’s shoulders, and obviously it barely covered anything up there, and the rest of him was open for perusal. He growled faintly and tugged Dean  upwards slowly, leaning back on his knees and setting the other onto his lap, one arm wrapping around the Omega’s waist and the other stroking his thigh.

His thoughts on whether or not he should give in and go for another turn scattered when Dean turned and pressed a tiny kiss to his cheek, and before he could check it Sam had smiled, the cheek in question showcasing a rarely seen dimple. Somehow the boy had wiggled under his defenses and he wasn’t quite sure how. “Anytime.” He rumbled, urging Dean a little closer, chin on his shoulder. He had a very nice view from here.

Sam was surprised when the other spoke. No doubt he’d confused the Omega with his overtures. He’d never thought he was an escort; he wouldn’t have put in so much effort otherwise. And while it was gratifying to hear Dean didn’t give in because he’d been grateful or he felt obligated (Though Sam wouldn’t have cared if it was either) he wasn’t really shocked at hearing the revelation that he’d gone with it because he’d wanted him too. Like he said, Dean wasn’t an escort, he wasn’t paid for that kind of thing, he could have refused. He doubted anyone could really fake that kind of…passion. The way he’d looked, blushed, the way he’d needed coaxing. If he hadn’t wanted to, really _wanted_ to, he would have known. He’d been with enough Omegas and Betas to recognize motives.

He’d thought to tell Dean this, reassure him, but the other was quick to climb out of his lap and scoop up his clothes, practically run to his bathroom. He sighed. Another sign that he was definitely not an escort. How very skittish he was. He rather liked their interlude.

Sam got up and retrieved his shirt, shrugging the black cotton on and straightening his clothes and hair as the sound of the shower turned on. Back to business, unfortunately. Taking things slow was exhausting; he was not usually a patient kind of person. He knew it was worth it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel impatient.

He returned to his desk, took a quick call and finally answered the intercom. Their clothes had arrived from wardrobe, but he’d get Dean to fetch them later, it wasn’t like they were leaving now. The second the door opened his gaze tracked to the door, watching silently as the Omega walked out, still sort of damp and smelling like his soap. He’d have to make sure to scent him again before they went out, if he was going to be on his arm he was most definitely going to have a claim stuck to him, even a little one, lest he get poached by someone with an eye for his type.

Sam knew if he’d seen Dean somewhere he’d want to poach him, even if just to watch him wipe the floor. He growled, the sound rumbling around the room. He wished he’d thought to confiscate the pants before the Omega had slipped away, though he consoled himself with the fact the fabric clung just as well as if he’d not been wearing them at all. Still, it would have been nice to see that glint of silver wink between his cheeks whenever Dean moved.

↠↞

As he cleaned the floor, Dean absently thought about Sam’s smile.  The dimple he’d glimpsed.  It made his heart clench a little, even as he chided himself.  An Alpha was an Alpha.  Some were kinder, some a little more trustworthy, but sweetness, the sort that dimpled smile hinted at, wasn’t in their nature.  That was just a product of Dean’s mind. 

He reached far from is body, pushing the towel one last time, when he felt the weight of a stare.  Looking over his shoulder, his heart gave a start. The Alpha was looking at him, like he’d been looking at him in the elevator. Like he hadn’t only just banged Dean breathless.

He licked his lips and gave a small smile, and got up.  His job was to help Sam concentrate and stay calm, not to prove to be too constant of a distraction.  And he planned to do his job.  Well.

The phone rang, and his boss was back on a call.  Dean got rid of the dirty towels, then went to his own desk and made some calls.  An iPad would be brought to him pronto, so he could take it to the event with him and have all the information he needed for Mr. Winchester at his fingertips.  He’d also made a call to one of the underlings who’d set up tonight’s event.  Mr. Winchester’s company always had tickets to sports games, and plays,and concerts available, to be given out for business development.  That was exactly what Dean did, to get some ‘inside scoops’ on the attendees.

There was a soft knock on the door, and he rose immediately.  Striding out of his office, through Mr. Winchesters, he opened the door and accepted the hot coffee, thanking the server.  He’d called downstairs for a new one, seeing as he was part of the reason Mr. Winchester’s morning coffee was now ice cold.

Moving over to the man, he noticed his voice was rising angrily as he spoke, the irritation clear in his expression.  Dean put his hand on the man’s broad shoulder and leaned over the desk as he placed the coffee cup down on it.  The man had said his scent relaxed him, so Dean made damn sure his exposed neck was close to the man’s face.  If this wasn’t what his boss had intended, he realized there would be words, or a repercussion.  But he’d risk it.

He ran his hand over the man’s shoulder, to his neck, gently massaging a few times.  His pulse raced.  He wasn’t sure he was supposed to be doing this, touching the Alpha like this, when the man was busy working.  Then he grabbed the cold, half empty, cup of coffee, and bent down, reaching under the Alpha’s desk, to toss it in the wastepaper basket under the desk. Unwittingly, he rested his hand on the Alpha’s thigh, to prevent himself from tipping forward. 

↠↞

Sam tried to smile back though he was sure it looked more predatory than he’d intended it to be. Unfortunately before he could act on his instincts the phone rang, and he sighed inwardly before picking up the receiver and putting his free hand to his temple, cursing the _people_ that seemed to always need his attention. Sure he was the CEO, and he had no compunction against ignoring his work when he wanted to, but he was not the best people person. That had dissipated awhile ago. He just didn’t have the patience, especially when all he really wanted to do was fuck Dean again, preferably over the desk this time.

He was getting a headache, and he wasn’t quite sure where it was coming from. It did however, have a side-effect of pricking his newly leashed temper, and his voice took on an angry growl, his shoulders bristling as he very firmly argued that no, he didn’t particularly care, that asshole had signed into a legally binding agreement and he was going to adhere to the conditions, or else things were going to get ugly. He was so intent on his call that he didn’t notice Dean at first, not when he left his office or when he accepted the coffee.

He did, however, notice when a gentle hand curved over his shoulder, and Dean’s neck was within licking distance, and the white-knuckled grip he had on the phone eased as he caught a whiff of Dean’s scent under his expensive soap and shampoo. Sam inhaled deeply, turning his head just a little to het his nose closer to the steady pulse of the Omega’s scent drifting softly from that delicate skin.

It was the strangest thing, his headache was starting to ease, and his anger ebbed, but that might have been because he wasn’t listening as closely to the babble on the other end of the line. Those nimble fingers slid from his shoulder to the back of his neck, and he rumbled a pleased noise with his eyes closed, because like magic the Omega had pinpointed one of the spots he constantly held all his tension. He only blinked his eyes open, stopped growling half-assed replies into the phone when Dean pulled back, but before he could protest, worried the Omega was going to hurry off again, he instead took his forgotten coffee and bent to throw it out, showcasing that perfect curve of his spine, ass in just the right spot for his hand. The other’s hand curled over his thigh and before he really thought it through he’d inched his chair back and curled one strong arm around Dean’s waist to firmly seat him right into his lap. Sam smiled with satisfaction, his hold neatly pinning the other  to his chest as he went back to nudging his nose closer to Dean’s pulse point.

“We can have the legal team look over it if you like, but I have no compunction against putting your employer in federal prison for breach of contract.” He continued, as if he didn’t just tug his PA into his lap. “If this continues to trial who do you think would emerge the victor?”

↠↞

The way the Alpha closed his eyes and overtly scented him left Dean under no misapprehension.  He hadn’t overstepped.  This was what the Alpha had wanted, or needed, from the way he seemed to speak much more calmly into the phone.  

Course it was one thing to try to help the man, and an entirely other thing to try to remain unaffected.  It was impossible.  Sam’s scent surrounded him, cloaked him, and made him think of how close they’d been.  And those kisses… oh my God, that man could kiss.  

It was partly in an effort to rein in his errant thoughts and desires that Dean decided to toss the old coffee cup at just that moment.  He thought he’d put some distance between them, and once he emerged from under the desk, he could step behind the Alpha and rub his neck some more. That would be a helluvalot easier than keeping his neck near the man’s face, feeling his hot breaths, and somehow not making a fool of himself by begging for a kiss.

Lost in his thoughts, Dean’s eyes widened when Sam’s arm hooked around his waist and in a single move, had him sitting squarely in the Alpha’s lap.  And the look on the Alpha’s face… that smile… it spoke of victory, of a predator satisfied at catching its prey.  

While Dean’s heart beat out of control, the Alpha seemed unaffected, going on with his conversation as if nothing was amiss.  As if this was an ordinary event, for him to talk on the phone with a full grown man on his lap.  

Dean wiggled a little, then somehow found himself relaxing against the Alpha’s chest.  At least until Sam’s nose brushed against the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck.  A soft moan erupted from the back of his throat. Blushing, he couldn’t even apologize since Sam was on the phone.  But he made damned sure to press his lips together, swearing no other sound would slip from his lips.  No matter how Sam’s touches, the press of his body against Dean’s, wreaked havoc with his senses. 

↠↞

Sam let out a satisfied breath when Dean settled comfortably into his chest. He’d thought for a second there the Omega would protest, and that just wouldn’t do. He’d been wanting the other to sit in his lap since...well, while now. But it was worth it he thought, to feel the Omega’s warmth through the thin fabric of his clothes, feel him shift into a comfortable position.

Even that little moan, even if it made the man on the other end of the phone sputter in embarrassment.

Sam sent Dean a softly chiding expression. He may have shushed him, but with the blush the other was sporting he seemed to already know what he’d done wrong. Seems as if once those floodgates opened his Omega was more vocal than he thought.

He bit back a chuckle, his hand drifting from around Dean’s waist to clamp gently over his mouth so he could lean up a little and bite playfully at the other’s ear between responses, lick that soft spot behind his ear. He had to hold back a purr of his own, because even after a shower Dean still smelled perfect. He scraped his teeth across the Omega’s neck, making sure to keep his hand in place, just in case. He’d wrap the phonecall up in a second, he would have been done now, but he rather liked the way Dean tried not to make any noise, when they both knew he wanted to.

Sam was tempted to do more than just nuzzle at his neck and at his ear, but he _did_ actually want to outline Dean’s other duties and ask him a couple questions about the business. He didn’t want to get too carried away.

↠↞

The look Sam flashed at him had Dean more embarrassed.  On the other hand, if it had been anyone other than his boss, he would probably have told him it was his fault.  He was the one doing the groping.  The one making Dean weak and needy.  The one torturing him, while he remained unaffected and continued to talk business.

As Sam’s hand drifted up his stomach and chest, Dean writhed.  He couldn’t help himself.  But before another moan worked its way past his lips, Sam’s hand covered his mouth.  At first, he wasn’t sure what to think about that.  But then, Sam was doing delicious things to his neck and ear, and it made it difficult for him to sit still, or to keep it in.  The firm hand over his mouth helped control him.  That, in and of itself, sent a new rush of sensations through him.

He didn’t know why he liked it.  Why it was twisting him up on the insides, why it got him so damned hot and bothered.  Maybe it didn’t matter.  Oh God… maybe it did matter, since those feeling had him pressing kisses against the inside of Sam’s hand, then dragging his tongue in circles against it.

This Alpha made him wanton.  Somehow made him break the walls he’d built over the years, to keep himself safe, to give people no chance to talk gossip about him.  He’d always pushed Alphas away, and here he was now, wanting nothing more than another mind numbing kiss from Mr. Winchester himself. 

↠↞

Dean was squirming, moaning, and Sam was finding it difficult to bother paying attention to the idiotic phone call now that he didn’t much have any other arguments to press through the line. Instead he was drinking in every quiet whimper, every quick breath against the back of his hand, and suddenly Dean was pressing feverish kisses against his palm, swirling his tongue like he’d been driving him crazy for hours instead of minutes.

Sam pinned the phone between shoulder and ear so he could shift the Omega without withdrawing his palm from those licks, and made sure to nestle Dean’s ass square in his lap, so he could feel the steadily growing ridge there. Eventually he’d be able to have the other wriggling and licking his palm without such a response, but he hadn’t had time to get used to him yet.

He grinned a little, returned his free hand to the receiver. As much as he loved Dean lapping at his palm and fingers like an overeager pup (which just made him jump behind his zipper) he couldn’t help himself from giving the Omega something more interesting, and easily slid two fingers past the other’s parted lips, reveling in the feel of slick  heat and suction.

↠↞

In yet another display of strength, the Alpha shifted Dean around on his lap as if he weighed nothing.  That alone had Dean twisting up on the inside and squirming.  As if that wasn’t enough of the sensual torture, Dean became aware, very aware of Sam’s arousal pressing against his ass.

He shifted a little, and God, it felt so good.  Every little movement seemed to put a bit of pressure on the silver plug inside him, reminding him of exactly who had been inside him, thick and hard.  Of the way the Alpha had taken him, and how he’d welcomed it, pleaded for it.  And the fact that he still had a part of the Alpha inside him.

His heart jumped at that thought.  He kissed Sam’s palm with even more fervor, a soft gasp of protest escaping him when the hand lifted away from his mouth.  It wasn’t fair.  The Alpha was playing him like an instrument, making him feel and need, making him ache with want, so easily teasing him into a hot mess.  He’d always prided himself on being able to stay aloof, but that Dean had left the building in the wake of this particular Omega.

Just as he started to grind down on the Alpha’s lap, the Alpha slipped his fingers into Dean’s mouth.  Dean wanted it to be Sam’s tongue, but he closed his eyes and simply pretended it was.  Tangling his tongue with it, sucking on it, humming around it, Dean’s movements against the Alpha became more urgent.  

If they’d been more familiar, or if the Alpha’s arm wasn’t around his waist, holding him in place, Dean might have reversed his position and straddled the Alpha’s lap.  The though had him giving a low, desperate whimper that he couldn’t quell.

↠↞

It was right around now that it occurred to Sam that if he hadn’t already taken such measure, if Dean hadn’t been his employee and if there had been different circumstances. He would have had no compunction against keeping the Omega for himself; setting up a residence somewhere and giving him a wardrobe, an allowance, taking him out to galas and fundraiser and screwing him senseless every night. No doubt he’d have closeted them both up in a bedroom by now, sunk deep in arms and warmth, the smell of sex tainting the air. Sam had done that sort of thing, kept long-term toys. Though he was having trouble remembering if he’d been quite as taken with anyone else before.

Sam bit his lip to stifle the urge to groan in encouragement as Dean rocked backwards into his lap, the thin fabric molding to the curves. His hips arched a little, his free hand dipping from the Omega’s waist to slide under the waistband of those pants, press the other closer with a loose hand cupping the obvious ridge in Dean’s boxers. Paired with the sheerness of the shirt he could almost pretend he was squirming and wiggling as naked as he wanted him to be. His fingers played with Dean’s tongue, moving back and forth in small increments to compliment the pulling sucks of that mouth he was quickly becoming obsessed with.

They were quickly hurtling past the point where he could adequately keep those hums and whimpers quiet, and his already frayed patience was starting to snap, so Sam quickly barked his last threat into the phone, hand slipping from tracing teasing fingers along Dean’s shaft to hang up with  a relieved breath. Now he could concentrate on something— _someone_ more interesting.

↠↞

The Alpha’s palm left a trail of scorching heat across Dean’s abs, dipping suddenly inside the waistband of his pants.  Dean choked on his soft moan when the Alpha cupped him over his thin shorts. Arching sharply up, he would have come off Sam’s lap completely but for the Alpha’s strong arm holding him close.

His vision went blurry.  He started to rut into the Alpha’s palm.  His body grew hot, his skin, so damned sensitive, every hot breath that the Alpha blew across his neck and cheek tortured him.  Dean moaned again, writhing helplessly.  Lost… so fucking lost in the things the Alpha managed to do to him, he barely remembered where he was, or that the Alpha was on the phone.

The sound of the phone being placed roughly into the receiver jolted Dean out of the spell.  Sucking on Sam’s fingers one last time, he pulled off, dragging his tongue along the seam of Sam’s two fingers.  ”I was…” he was panting, he took a few deep breath.  ”I was only trying to calm you,” he whispered, feeling far from calm himself, “I…”  He licked his lips and turned his head to give a further explanation, but when he met the Alpha’s heated gaze, his heart practically stopped.

His gaze dropped to Sam’s sensuous lips.  His own burning, aching.  He ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip, trying to cool the ache, the need.  But deep down, he knew there was only one thing that would take care of the fire burning inside him.  

↠↞

 “It worked.” Sam smirked faintly, his own breath coming nearly as quickly as Dean. After all he’d had a hot and eager Omega rubbing about in his lap, moaning around his fingers as if he’d been made for it, just waiting to squirm about on top of him. If he hadn’t been scented now he most definitely was now.

“I’m not angry anymore.” Sam rumbled, and caught Dean around the neck to tug him closer, kissing him with all the leashed heat he’d been holding back throughout the phonecall. After that it was a simple matter to tug and shift at Dean till he was straddling his lap properly, to pull a sharp tug on the drawstring of those pants so he could shove both hands down the other’s waistband and squeeze possessively at the curves under his palms. “I can’t recall why you put these clothes back on Dean.” He mumbled between attempts to catch that damnable pink tongue that always seemed to tease him at inopportune moments.

“Open the shirt.” His hands were full, and he was loathe to cease easing Dean closer so he could brush admiring fingertips against the plug he’d placed there not an hour ago. Sam made a mental note to get the Omega to turn around so he could see. Later. He’d finally caught that tongue and he was too busy nibbling on the tip to want to turn the other around again. “We’re going to have to work on your phone conduct.” He mumbled. Perhaps with practice he’d be able to get through an entire conversation without firing the both of them up past the boiling point.

↠↞

Dean started to smile when he got exactly what he’d been craving, what he’d needed.  The all encompassing kiss that had him groaning and writhing.  He kissed his boss back, with everything he had, curling his own tongue around the Alpha’s, and moving his mouth against his.  He was so far gone, he barely noticed that he’d been shifted, not until he slid forward and his arousal collided against the Alpha’s firm abs.

Breathing hard, Dean pulled his head back to watch Sam from under his long lashes.  His heart banged against his chest as Sam shoved his hands into his pants, cupping Dean’s ass and molding him closer.  Swallowing, Dean licked his lips.  He started to close his arms around the Alpha’s shoulder, to collect another kiss, when the Alpha snapped his order.  Softly spoken, but an order nonetheless.

Looking down, Dean started to undo the buttons of his shirt when he was pulled down for another kiss.  The Alpha’s tongue chased his.  Dean practically smiled into the kiss, until he found his tongue sucked part way into the Alpha’s mouth.  This was a man used to winning.  Every battle.  

Dean bucked against him lightly, heat pulsing through him each time he pressed his hard shaft against the Alpha.  His breaths were shallow.  Like he couldn’t get enough air.

And then the Alpha cracked a joke, and in that moment, Dean though his heart would burst.  ”I have excellent phone manners.  I  mean when I’m the one who’s on the phone,” he answered, laughing a little.  

His shirt hung open.  He pressed his hands against Sam’s chest and dared to initiate a kiss.  A part of him was shy.  Told him he should wait, let the Alpha tell him what he wanted.  But the other side of him, the side that was hungry for adventure, the side that had for the first time found this type of play intoxicating, refused to listen.

In the middle of the kiss, his eyes opened and he saw the clock.  Breaking the kiss, he panted.  ”You have a … a meeting in fifteen minutes.  I ordered a new shirt for you, it should be here.  I…”  He tried to slide off the Alpha’s lap, but the man’s hands were still in his pants, making it impossible.

↠↞

“Hmn.” How he was carrying on a conversation with tongue and lips and bucking hips and those little whimpers being pushed into his mouth he had no idea. But he was sort of proud of himself for keeping it together at least enough to refrain from tipping Dean backwards and taking another round on the desktop. He was the boss, he could do what he wanted. What was the use of having an entire building full of employees if he couldn’t screw his secretary to oblivion for an entire day.

“I think later I should hear these excellent phone manners.” He murmured, lifting his chin to allow Dean to lean forward and press a kiss to his mouth with a soft little breath. Sam had noticed that flash of tentativeness in his gaze, banked under the lust and eagerness, so he allowed Dean to set the pace, slow and deep quickly building till he was grasping the Omega closer greedily, fingers tightening. He no doubt left faint pink marks, and he was of a mind to look when they were finished exploring each other’s mouths.

Sam wasn’t distracted in the least when Dean pulled back with a gasp, chest rising and falling on shallow pants. He ignored the other’s words at first, dipping his head to mouth along his neck and collarbone, nose nudging the sheer fabric of his shirt over far enough it dropped to one elbow. Sam rumbled a satisfied sound, dragged teeth down the curve of his shoulder and teased a long lick up one still somewhat bruised nipple.

“What kind of meeting?” He breathed, nuzzling under Dean’s chin and biting gently at his jaw in a playful manner. It was getting harder and harder to remember not to bruise where anyone could see, not when it would be so easy to leave a mark right on the side of his neck. _Taken. Claimed. Mine._ If it was a meeting with his board or the employees he could afford to be late, especially as the boardroom was right across the hall. If it was a client...he’d have to detangle himself and that would just put him in another mood. Sam always did hate being interrupted.

And he still didn’t outline Dean’s duties. Damnit, what was this Omega doing to him, he was usually so put together. He was usually formidable and snappish, and he was acting like some infatuated puppy. It was ridiculous. He would have to stop...later. When his hands and mouth weren’t fully occupied. Would it be entirely inappropriate if Dean sat in his lap the whole meeting without a shirt on his first day? Probably. Unfortunately. The world seemed to be conspiring against him today.

↠↞

The Alpha’s firm lips moving over Dean’s neck, shoulders and his chest sent pleasure vibrating through Dean.  A soft sound escaped him as he tilted his head back, giving the Alpha free rein.  It was so distracting, he could barely think.  But it was clear even from the half joking comments of his boss about phone manners, that the Alpha fully expected him to keep it together, no matter what.

He felt Sam’s teeth scrape against the sensitive skin on the side of his neck, and suddenly, heat coiled inside him.  A thrumming demand pounded at his temples, demanding to be claimed.  To be claimed by this Alpha.  And it was everything Dean never wanted.  He wanted freedom.  That was all he’d ever wanted.  But this one man … how was he affecting him like this?   

The small nip drew another groan from him, and Dean found himself pressing closer, rubbing himself up against the Alpha.   _Fuck me.  Take me.  Make me yours._   It’s the message his body gave as he writhed and moved against the Alpha.  ”Mr. Winchester,” he whispered throatily, wantonly.

Dean wasn’t sure how he managed to get his answer out, not with the way he was feeling.  So damned weak and needy for this man alone.  ”Ah…  Main conference room.  Board meeting to discuss buying out Asia Nights, that’s a division of… I can look it up, I…”  It had been on the tip of his tongue, dammit.  ”Oh, ah…”  he pulled away a little, so he could concentrate.  ”Division of Geisha Gardens, Inc.”  He was panting slightly as he locked gazes with his boss.  

↠↞

It was that tone, the way Dean breathed out that little _‘Mr.Winchester’_ on a pleading note that made the decision really, instead of the answer he was given. He should really put a cap on that soon, because he was sure sooner or later Dean saying his name like that was going to backfire on him, especially if everytime he was more than ready to try and fuck another one out of him. He was right, he sounded downright angelic when he was mewling under him, already a reel of the Omega on the floor across the room was playing behind his ears and making it hard to steer thoughts away from tangling himself in the other yet again.

His hands roamed along Dean’s back and the curve of his ass, the waistband loosened and pooled under the curves, bare under the glass surface of his desk. Knowing the Omega was likely getting wet as he wiggled in his lap, that _he_ was most definitely plugged in there just made it all the better, and he flashed a wolfish grin as their gazes met. _Board meeting._ He had time. Merger or not.

So he picked up Dean without another word and set him down on the desk, heedless of whatever papers he’d left there(though he did shift the keyboard out of the way). He bore the Omega down to the tabletop, shifting those clingy drawstring pants of his down to mid thigh before Sam set about unfastening his own, mouthing hungrily along shoulder, neck and chest the entire time. They didn’t have time to knot, and that was a shame, but tat didn’t mean they couldn’t do other things. Quickly.

He caught Dean’s hand and tugged his grip down, circling those smaller fingers around both of their lengths with a softly stuttered breath and a muffled, cut-off noise. “I should get to it then.” He murmured, shifting their hips close and leaning over the smaller man. “Work fast or we’ll be late gorgeous.” Sam added, curling a hand around Dean’s jaw to plant a lingering kiss on his lips.


	10. The Board Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie]. Un-betaed

Dean was sure that his boss would set him aside and quickly prepare for the meeting across the hall.  He could not have been more surprised when the strong Alpha easily lifted him up and deposited him on the glass table.  His heart knocked against his chest as he stared at the too handsome man, a protest dying on his lips.  How was he supposed to fight this, the fire in his own veins?  

He braced his hands flat on the table, watching from under his lashes as the Alpha opened up his pants for the second time that day.  Was the man going to fuck him again?  Oh God, he was going to get fucked on the CEO’s desk, and he wanted it. He wanted it so bad, though the cautious, more practical side of him remember the mess he’d made.  The embarrassment as all of his boss’s cum and his own splashed and dripped on the floor.

As his boss took his hand, Dean sat straighter, eyes widening when the man placed Dean’s hand around both their cocks.  And he swore, he swore he heard the hitch in the Alpha’s breath, and that just did unimaginable things to Dean.

"Yes, Sir," he answered throatily, his hand gliding over their cocks. Finding that the Alpha was supporting him, so he wouldn’t fall back, Dean slid his other hand between them.  Sometimes he used both hands to stroke their cocks, and sometimes he moved one hand over the Alpha’s abs, uncertain of how welcome his touches would be, but unable to resist.  He pressed himself as close to the man as possible in this position, greedily looking for kisses, anticipating each touch down of his bosses lips on his flesh.   

↠↞

If asked, Sam would have admitted he didn’t often bother with this particular sexual position. Generally it was ass or mouth if he was indulging in a male that day. He hadn’t bothered getting a handjob from someone since...well, since around college he supposed. But they were short on time, and he doubted his ability to hold off on knotting the Omega. Apparently his restraint was shot when it came to Dean. He wasn’t quite sure why, perhaps it had been the days of waiting before he could finally touch him the way he wanted.

So he settled himself with enjoying the way those almost tentative fingers played over them both, the heat of Dean’s cock pressed against his own, the way the other’s hand would occasionally push his shirt up out of the way to run over his stomach. Oddly enough, he didn’t have any complaints, where usually if a hand found themselves straying down there he ended up pushing someone to their knees and getting to the good part.

All he really did was curl one strong arm around Dean’s back, hand playing up and down that bare spine under that sheer shirt dropping off his shoulders, his other hand remaining on the Omega’s jaw to suck lingering, hungry kisses on those swollen lips, lick across his tongue and growl into his mouth.

He wished he had a couple of mirrors on his walls, he would have loved to see Dean from all angles, perched on that glass desktop, likely making an invisible butt-print on all of his memos, contracts and statements. The thought made him grin inwardly. So far he liked when Dean was half draped in unfastened clothes. It didn’t cover shit, but that just made it better.

When he got back from this stupid meeting he was of a mind to have Dean sit right on his cock behind this desk here, dressed exactly how he was. That would be perfect. And he’d be twice as full come the evening...unless he licked it out...

And suddenly his afternoon was looking so much brighter than before.

↠↞

Dean did his best to concentrate on pleasuring the Alpha, but the man made it hard.  The way he touched him, kissed him, and sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck, drove Dean to distraction.  And the look in his eyes, when he was looking down at him, it made Dean melt inside.  The man was fire.  Everywhere he touched burned.  Made Dean want more and more, had him wanting to just roll over and have the Alpha knot him right there.

His hands moved up and down their lengths.  Dean was getting close. Too close.  He didn’t want to make a mess, not when at least the Alpha had a meeting to go to.  He shifted his face, his lips catching against Sam’s, and opening for him.  His whispered words muffled.  

Once his boss moved his mouth away, Dean was able to speak again. “Sir, let me.  Let me get down on my knees. Please Sir, so you can get to the meeting.  Your clothes…”  His breathless whispers were punctuated with the sound of his exhales. 

↠↞

Whatever Dean said didn’t much register with Sam at first, hearing nothing but a tiny muffled whimper of noise against his tongue. He’d been inclined to believe it was the same sort of nonsense, breathed muttering that usually happened in these situations, the kind that only had _yes_ as an answer. _Please Alpha, want to come Alpha. Feels good sir._

So he’d forgotten about it, just growled and pressed his hips forwards, pushed further into Dean’s grip and continued so suck into his mouth, along his jaw, down his neck, trail mouth and teeth and aroused, rumbled noises of his own into the Omega’s skin.

 _Knees?_ Sam had to pull back and blink at Dean, breathing just as fast as the other. Hadn’t he been daydreaming about that fucking mouth stretched around him? His cock twitched as he considered this possibility. It was unlikely he’d last very long, he’d already been well on his way to coming all over Dean’s abdomen. Sam pressed another kiss to Dean’s mouth, but when he pulled back he dropped into his chair, tugging on thighs and hips in a near-silent urge for his PA to get on his knees, and quickly.

See, this is why he’d hired him. He was _the. Perfect. Personal. Assistant._ Sam growled, eyes dark and burning hot with lust. He didn’t have to see Dean do it to know he was going to want this everyday. His company would just have to run a little slower while he indulged himself. Often.

↠↞

Dean was so turned on, and so close to coming, it was a wonder he’d been able to put his thoughts together and suggest a way for the Alpha’s clothes to stay clean, so he could run to his meeting.  When Sam initially brushed his words aside, Dean didn’t even wonder if he’d overstepped. The things the man was doing to him prevented him from thinking anymore.  

As he moved his hands over their cocks, he was well on the way to chasing his release.  The Alpha’s sudden movement, pulling away and dropping down on the chair, though he kept Dean close, startled the dazed Omega.  But anxious to please the Alpha, Dean easily dropped to his knees between Sam’s legs.

The Alpha’s cock was thick and hard, slightly flushed and swollen at the tip.  Dean looked up at his boss, met his eyes and parted his lips.  He licked around the Alpha’s tip, but knowing there was a time pressure, he quickly sucked his tip into his mouth.  Running the flat of his tongue around Sam’s crown, Dean took a breath, then went down on the Alpha. Slowly, he took every inch of his shaft in, until it bottomed out at his throat.

His hand on the base of the Alpha’s cock, he started to bob his head up and down, his hand following his moth up and down Sam’s shaft.  When he needed to take a breath, he continued giving the Alpha a hand job, then went right back down on him, tasting him, learning how he felt in his mouth.  The ache between his own legs sharpened as he sensed the Alpha was close to coming.

↠↞

Dean had barely dropped to his knees when Sam’s lip curled in an aroused snarl, eyes hot as he took in the sight. The Omega, disheveled, kiss swollen lips, shirt hanging off. No doubt his pants had dropped to pool around his knees, which meant he was mostly bare from the shoulders down, and didn’t he regret not having a mirror installed somewhere so he could see that perfect, plugged little ass all spread and wiggling in the air as he sucked his cock.

That would have to come later he thought, pupils wide, looking down at the eager, intent gaze of Dean, their eyes locking for the bare second before the soft, pink tongue he’d been fixated on for days now darted out and curled around the head. Sam was a little busy trying not to vault his hips demandingly into Dean’s mouth, or else he may have suspected the other of having quite a bit of practice, the way he closed his mouth around him and lapped as if he knew exactly how to drive him insane, growling the whole way.

And growling he was, between gasped breaths and filthy encouragements that spilled off his tongue without conscious thought. _Yeah, that right, suck it down, what a good boy, such a pretty little mouth._ He’d have wondered about the lack of gag reflex if he hadn’t been burying both hands in Dean’s hair with a focused, lustful gaze, muscles in his hips flexing as he angled himself gently upwards into the Omega’s mouth. _God, yes._

A muscle in Sam’s jaw jumped with the effort to control himself, his breathing harsh under his words increasingly getting lower and more rough as the time passed, as he instinctively rocked his hips into the mouth and hand sliding wetly over him. If only he didn’t have that damn meeting, he’d be buried deep inside the boy once again, fucking him hard over the desk and filling him up till he couldn’t sit without turning a pretty shade of pink.

Not that this wasn’t perfect. He found he rather liked the Omega touching him like this, and he definitely liked his mouth on him, just like he knew he would. That he was fully aware the other was plugged full of his cum and was likely still hard between his legs just brought everything to sharper focus, and as he’d been close before Dean had even sucked him into his mouth it didn’t take very long before he was twining fingers tighter in his hair and tugging the other close so he could stutter his hips upward and come down his throat with a harsh noise and a hissed breath.

Next time, they’d take things slower. He wanted to press a thumb to Dean’s cheek to feel his cock through the delicate skin, trace his stretched lips as he sucked sweetly. Sam was fairly certain Dean wouldn’t complain if he asked him to play cockwarmer for awhile, and that was something he was rather pleased about.

↠↞

The desire to please this man was almost overwhelming.  Dean noted Sam’s reactions, what pushed his buttons, what made his snarls sound more out of control, what made him drop dirty compliments.  Dean wanted it all.  So he sucked, and used his tongue to put more pressure around the crown of the rock hard cock moving in and out of his mouth, and he started to use his free hand more.  Moving it up and down Sam’s thigh, and sometimes cupping his balls.

The more jerky his boss’ motions got, the happier Dean was, because  he knew the man was just hanging onto his control.  He sensed it, knew each time Sam thrust, that he needed to go deeper.  Each time he snarled, he’d rather be shouting.  And each time he tugged on Dean’s hair, Dean knew what the man wanted was to pull him close and fuck his mouth.  

Then there was no room for thinking.  They were racing for the finish line, and Dean gave his all, creating more vacuum in his mouth, more pressure for Sam until his boss was coming hard in his mouth.  Loving the harsh sounds Sam made, Dean drank him down, milking him, taking every last drop before slowly letting Sam’s cock slip out from between his lips.

He looked up at Sam, and gave him a smile, then slowly stood up.  He couldn’t help licking his lips, then massaging his aching jaw for a second.  As he came to his feet, he pulled Sam’s briefs and pants up as high as they would go.

Then he pulled his own pants up, but didn’t do anything about his shirt that was hanging off him.  Sam was the priority.  He had an appointment with the board.

Quickly moving to the closet in the office, he selected a new crisp white shirt and tie and returned.  ”You have three minutes,” he whispered breathlessly, meeting Sam’s eyes and feeling a blush stain his cheeks at the casual way he was talking after what they’d just done.

He grabbed the Alpha’s hand, and when Sam stood, he quickly stripped his wrinkled shirt off him.  Then he helped put on the new shirt, buttoning it up and running his hands over the Alpha’s muscled chest as he smoothed it down.  Biting his lip, he pushed the shirt inside Sam’s pants and tried very hard not to think about the heat still pooling low in his own gut.

Zipping Sam up and fastening his pants and belt, he stepped back to get the tie.  Then he put it around the Alpha’s neck and knotted it efficiently, but fussed around with it, wanting it to be perfect.  ”I’ll rinse off before coming into the meeting to take notes,” he said in a low voice, very aware that he reeked of the Alpha.  ”I’ll be quick,” he promised. 

↠↞

That look, that sharp look that spoke of lust and intent remained dark in Sam’s gaze, even as he flashed a faint grin out of the corner of his mouth back at Dean, chest moving under the fast breaths that lingered in the wake of his release. It followed the Omega as he stood, watched the way he liked his lips, noted how he had a little trouble tucking his own unsatisfied erection under the thin, flimsy fabric of his boxers and pants. It made Sam’s smile widen, allowing Dean to obediently tug his boxers and pants up to nearly the top of his thighs.

Sam wasn’t all that modest. He was just as comfortable naked as he was clothed, and it was for that reason he only bothered putting himself back into his boxers after Dean had turned and hurried across the room. Damn board meeting. But still, business called. He supposed it was a fair trade for having Dean on hand for the foreseeable future.

Whether or not he was late didn’t much bother him, it was his company, his board, and the conference room was across the hall. Nevertheless he enjoyed hearing Dean’s update, all cute and hoarse from sucking his cock. His lips were still pink and swollen, the picture made perfect when a blush stained his features. Sam was pretty damn certain not all Omegas instilled this sort of interest in him. For god sakes he’d just gotten off and already he wanted to touch the boy again. Sam excused himself on the grounds that he’d always been an Alpha with a more than healthy sexual appetite. His focus was merely pinpointed on one person right now.

Yes, that’s definitely what it was.

Dean looked a little flustered Sam noted, allowing his assistant to urge him to his feet and replace his old shirt with new. He may have pointed this out, but he had a suspicion it may have had something to do with the other being unfinished, and at the moment his meeting trumped his assistant having a hard-on. He also may have pointed out he didn’t necessarily wear white shirts, and ties weren’t really all that comfortable. Unfortunately Emile had sent up some replacement clothes some time ago in the hope that Sam would wear something other than black, and his previous assistant had filed the hangers in his closet. He supposed he should have gotten around to having them taken out, but organizing his office closet wasn’t high on his list of priorities.

Sam had fully intended to mention this. But then Dean was close enough he could scent him on his skin, and he was doing up his buttons with the kind of care he wouldn’t have expected, running his hands down his chest like he couldn’t help touching him again. Recalling the way his fingers had strayed to his stomach when they could have been wrapped around other, more interesting things, it wasn’t an impossible thought. Some quiet, Alpha pride he hadn’t been aware of preened at the observation, and he forgot about pointing out his wardrobe preferences in light of the way Dean chewed that mouth of his and tucked his shirt-tails into his pants. He could get used to this.

Truth be told, Sam hadn’t actually thought Dean would help him like this, buttoning and zipping and fastening his belt. He’d always dressed himself, so telling the Omega to do this sort of thing hadn’t occurred to him until now. But lifting his chin, watching the way the other’s fingers fiddled about with his tie in an almost concerned, affectionate way, he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it; studiously avoiding the little voice that piped up, noting that this sort of thing spoke of a mated pairing that they both definitely weren’t in. A significant other that fixed his tie and kissed him goodbye with a have a good day at work dear dinner’s at eight. It didn’t matter. He liked it, and he did what he liked.

Sam hummed thoughtfully, and against his better judgement he leaned down, hooking a finger under Dean’s chin to press a kiss on his mouth, pulling back with a slow grin. “Don’t rinse off too much.” He cautioned playfully, though he knew his scent would still linger on Dean for awhile no matter how much he washed, thanks to the plug. But he found he enjoyed the thought of the other smelling like him. He purposely didn’t put too much thought into why. Sam leaned over, picked up the still hot coffee off the edge of his desk, and pinched Dean’s ass lightly with his free hand, casting a lingering glance at the Omega’s lap. “Bring both the file on Asia Nights and Geisha Gardens too. They should be on your desk.” He really should have gotten around to showing Dean how to open his personal files, but he’d...gotten distracted. He’d do it when they returned. Sam flashed a small smirk and turned to stride out the office, leaving the door open so Dean could see him enter through he double doors directly across the hall, just in case nobody told him where to go. Luckily nobody was lingering in the hall at the time, but then again, nobody dared to be late to a meeting with Sam unless they were ready with a really good excuse and prepared for a serious reprimand.

↠↞

Dean was trying to rush, and his boss was acting as if he had all the time in the world.  It perplexed the omega.  It also didn’t deter him from trying to get his boss to the meeting on time.

The instant Sam forced Dean’s face up, Dean’s lips parted to ask what was wrong.  Before a single word slipped out, he was being kissed.  Kissed when there was no time for kissing.  Kissed when he knew darned well this alpha was not going to get his heart entangled, he wasn’t the kind to do so.  So why did he waste time with a kiss?  Not that Dean could complain.  God the man could kiss.  It just made the omega feel like putty in the man’s hands.

The request that he not wash too well, followed by the slight grope of his ass, and the pointed look at the bulge in his pants had Dean’s cheeks burning once more.  He really needed to learn to be more casual about these things.  

"Yes Sir," he whispered breathlessly, watching the alpha stride away and then disappear into the conference room across the hall.  He was rooted in his spot for a moment, but came to his senses.  Quickly closing the door, he headed to the bathroom.

He ignored the order not to wash too well, and scrubbed himself as well as he could.  Even if the alpha had been serious, which Dean doubted, some of his scent would linger on him, and on his clothes.  Before he was done, he changed the temperature of the water to cold until his body was under his own control again.

Minutes later, he was back in his clothes and dutifully slipping into the conference room as quietly as he could.  He placed the files, and a fresh pad of paper and pen next to Sam.  He wished the alpha’s scent wasn’t so powerful.  It had Dean reeling, and he had to be careful or he’d be aroused all over again.

Pulling back, he went to sit at a chair that was against the window, and not at the table where those participating in the meeting sat.  He had an ipad in hand, and was ready to take notes on it.  If he had a slight smile on his face as he listened to Sam, noting his sheer confidence and articulate nature, it wasn’t his fault.  There were others in the room looking at the man in that exact same way.


	11. Speedbump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP threaded on tumblr with my muse [absentisxanima] and Dean muse [deanpizzapie]. Un-betaed.
> 
> This chapter is more plot-centric than smut-based. The next few chapters might focus more on the story than getting it on but then again I could be wrong, since Sam and Dean seem to have troubles keeping their hands off each other.

True to form, Dean wasn’t gone long, but the meeting was already underway by the time he arrived. In hindsight, that was probably a good thing, lest Sam take advantage of the way the other fluttered by and placed things at his elbow, unwittingly leaving the scent of his soap and recently knotted Omega. He’d have growled under his breath and flashed heated looks from under his clam exterior. Luckily he’d been involved in a discussion with his marketing director at the time, and only afforded a murmured ‘Thank you Dean’ at the delivery of the files and the thoughtful pad of paper and pen. He didn’t really take notes, but meetings sometimes involved long detailed explanations, and though he rarely needed them Sam was astute enough to occupy himself and let it continue for the benefit of the rest of his board. That was when he tended to check his e-mails, but as he couldn’t recall if he had his phone in his pants after that afternoon’s activities he supposed doodling was enough to take his attention.

A buy-out was something they did often to expand the company, sink tendrils into competitors and maximize both exposure and profit. Geisha Gardens Inc. wasn’t necessarily a worry, but it was popular in various sectors. Putting their name on Asia Nights and rebranding a small portion of a specialty division would give them an advantage that would be a foothold to be used later.

With so many meetings of this nature it went like clockwork, and didn’t take all that long. Sam’s headache had disappeared, and his temper was easily held in check. Whether it was because of the predictable meeting (which was mostly just for formalities) or because Dean was always in the corner of his eye, teasing his nose with barely-there whiffs of Omega, smelling him on his clothes and the phantom press of his hands on his chest from earlier, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t give it too much thought. It worked, and that was what was important.

Dean didn’t sit with the others at the table, and that was likely a good thing. His hands didn’t stray, nor did his gaze— not more than a quick glance once or twice anyway. He was content hearing the gentle tap of his fingers on the screen he held, the soft breaths and whisper of fabric when he shifted in his chair. Sam would likely place him at his right hand in time, but for now, for the first day, this was more than fine. It afforded him time to calm the storm that only seemed to rage in Dean’s presence.

↠↞

Dean dutifully took notes and was genuinely interested in the conversations around him. He had a sharp mind, but as an omega, he didn’t get to display it a lot. Or when he did, an alpha would take the credit. Still, it wasn’t as if he could turn off his mind or anything.

When he noticed Sam persistently asking some focused questions of some of the directors, something in his gut told him the answers were ‘off.’ Maybe Sam felt it too, since he wasn’t letting the issues go. Dean switched to the internet and quickly started to research the issues. Finding that his gut was right, and that Sam was being misinformed, he quickly wrote an e-mail to Sam, including citations to the sources of the information he’d found. Course the man didn’t have his phone out, which was a problem. And Dean, as a mere assistant, couldn’t pull him aside to tell him what he’d found.

It was a conundrum, but Dean was resourceful, if anything. Setting his ipad down, he moved to the coffee set up. Making his boss a new coffee, he also selected a small muffin and a cookie for him. Course he didn’t know whether Sam had a sweet tooth, but while the others could serve themselves, his boss didn’t have to.

He brought the coffee and sweets over, and quietly set them down next to Sam. While he was opening space with one hand, he reached under the table with the other to the man’s pocket. As discretely as possible, he fumbled for the phone, then pulled it out and set it next to the coffee.

Just as someone was winding up their presentation, Dean went back to his seat and hit ‘send’ on the e-mail. This way, his boss could decide whether to read it or not. It was entirely his decision. In the meantime, Dean still had the alpha’s scent in his nose, and now had to deal with the memories of what they’d done. His entire body tingled at the thought of what it felt like to have the man’s large hands all over him.

He squirmed a little in the chair, the plug giving him an even stronger reminder of what he carried inside him still. Hoping he wasn’t blushing, he went back to work taking notes. Emile’s warnings not to make much of Sam’s advances swirled in his mind, and Dean tried to internalize them. Emile was right. He stole a glance at Sam. But why did he have to be so damned attractive. Irresistible? If his father had been trying to force him to mate with someone like Sam, instead of that bastard Cain, Dean knew he’d agree to it in a heartbeat. And that was very, very bad.

↠↞

Sam rarely ate at meetings. Not that he was never hungry, or the food wasn’t top quality, but he didn’t necessarily have a sweet tooth, and eating during a meeting tended to give things an air of casualness that he didn’t really like to instill. He had an image and he liked to stick to it. Of course, he hadn’t expected Dean to serve him any coffee or muffins, he’d only just given him a fresh cup before the meeting.

Ignoring the others was easy with the Omega so close, and his faint confusion about why it was Dean always seemed to be giving him things to drink. He’d been torn between just thanking the other and talking to him after or saying that he didn’t really need this stuff— at least until he’d felt a hand groping at his pocket. His eyebrows raised and he supposed it was lucky he’d been sitting forwards, fingers steepled together in front of his face, or the others might have taken notice.

It was probably just wishful thinking on his part, to think Dean would so brazenly grope him on his first day during a meeting, but even with his nose full of clean Omega and the urge to lean over and bury his nose into his neck he’d tracked every fumble of the other’s fingers, and frowned faintly at the way Dean placed his phone beside the new cup. There was no need for him to do such a thing, if anything was important Sam would have felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. He raised a faintly questioning glance in Dean’s direction, but he’d already turned away. Sam had barely enough time to wonder what it was they were playing at here when the screen lit up, announcing that he’d gotten a brand new e-mail in his inbox.

And here he’d half expected Dean had wanted to sext.

Sam reached for his phone and opened the e-mail with another glance in his PA’s direction, brow furrowed. Turns out Dean was worth his weight in gold, because he’d been busy while the rest of the directors had been sitting on their asses. He’d had a feeling something hadn’t added up, and had planned on putting signing anything on hold until he’d been able to look for the discrepancies. Looks like Dean had done that for him. It was impressive, considering the Omega had likely not heard of any of this until today, and he had to wonder if the other had good instincts or he was simply very well prepared.

Either or both, Sam only flipped through half the citations before he looked up and called an abrupt halt to the meeting. They hadn’t known each other long, but Dean was smart, refreshingly honest, and so far he’d been stellar at his job. There was also the little fact that all his senses told him he was to be trusted, and his intuition never steered him wrong. “Andrews. You’re fired. Collect your belongings and get out.” Sam said coolly, drawing shocked glances and silence from the others. He set his phone back down in it’s place and squared it off to the edge of the table, then set a cold look at the man in question, who’d gone rather pale under his decision.

The others glanced at each other, but they knew better than to protest. Possibly hoping he would still get a reference or a severance package the Alpha Sam had called Andrews (Whether that was really his name or not) picked up his papers and scuttled out, everyone’s gazes nipping at his heels. There was a pause as the door closed behind him, and Sam flickered his gaze around the table. “Anyone else want to sell me false information?”

↠↞

Dean rocked back, stiffening as Sam abruptly called the meeting to a halt. His heart gave a hard jump. Even though he’d heard Andrew’s name, for a moment, it had seemed like the order to collect his things and get out had been barked at Dean. He steadied himself, then glanced at Andrews. 

Maybe he was next? Had his text gotten the alpha so angry that he’d direct his anger at everyone at the table, including himself? He knew a lot of Alphas like that, and there was the one in particular he was trying to avoid. It was one in a long line of reasons he was trying to live independently of his father, his family. He hoped he hadn’t just fucked the whole thing up.

He might be the only Omega, but he wasn’t the only other person looking at Sam Winchester in trepidation. Dean could smell the fear coming off some of the Alphas and Betas, and he hoped his own scent was covered by theirs.

He swallowed as an Alpha finally answered Sam’s probably rhetorical question. “We’ll double check our figures and information,” he offered, drawing all eyes to himself. “And we’ll review Andrews’ team,” he quietly offered. Dean glanced at the door, wishing he could just leave. He hated how uncomfortable the room had gotten. But he refused to leave. He told himself, he was no coward. If he was going to draw his boss’ ire, then so be it. And if he didn’t, he’d damned well learn how to take board room drama, or he had no business being the CEO’s right hand.

↠↞

While Sam was sorely tempted to systematically go through every scrap of data to find the list of every single person responsible for ending up with the incorrect numbers, he knew that wasn’t likely to happen in the next five minutes. He wasn’t an idiot, he could smell the emotion in the room, read it in the silence. He could practically hear the elevators going up and down floors from here for god sakes. While fear was a good motivator for the best work, too much of it hindered processes, and the meeting would be highly strained from this point forwards. Concentration was shattered. He could have everyone continue, but it would be counterproductive.

Instead he nodded curtly, the faintest incline of his head, and leaned back in his chair. “Good. Meeting adjourned. We’ll reschedule to discuss the buy-out further. I expect to hear the details by tomorrow afternoon.” A short time period, but if he didn’t get updated soon he’d start obsessing, get suspicious, and that only led to rages. Nobody wanted that. Even if they didn’t get to the bottom of it he’d have _something_ to concentrate on , and that was really what was important. It may have been a harmless mistake by an overworked intern, but he wasn’t going to take a chance in case the changes were deliberate.

Relief suddenly suffusing the air was palpable, but he ignored it. He’d ended the meeting, so he didn’t feel the need to stay any longer. Firing someone always left him with restless energy, and if he wasn’t careful it would latch onto anything that annoyed him and he’d start growling and snapping. Sam flicked an unreadable glance at Dean, but trusted his PA would collect whatever he left behind and bring it along as he retreated back to his office. Being promised a review and fact-checking was one thing, but trusting them not to fuck it up was another. He’d ensure they got back to him with their version of the story, and if it lined up with his then everything would fall perfectly back into place. So gala tonight or no gala, he was going to do some research before then anyway. It was what he was good at.

↠↞

Dean barely moved a muscle as Sam ended the meeting and snapped out his orders. When he felt the man’s gaze, he braced for the worst. Nothing happened. No words were spoken, and Sam walked out of the conference room.

Letting out a deep breath, Dean sagged back against the chair. One by one, people on the executive committee left the room, until he was the only one there. Getting up, he collected his things, as well as Sam’s files and papers.

When he walked out, the secretaries gave him a questioning look. He shrugged, giving them a look that said he’d explain later. His own gaze went to the large double doors leading to Sam’s office, and to Dean’s own small office within the suite.

His stomach tensed, churning a little as he took a breath and headed inside. Seeing his boss sitting at his desk, Dean quietly moved to his open office. Full of nervous energy, he paced back and forth, then forced himself to sit on the edge of the desk. 

Needing to do something productive, he picked up the phone to confirm the evening’s limo, and to order a light meal for everyone before the gala. His eyes kept darting to his boss, but he kept a low profile.

↠↞

Sam was on the computer when Dean entered the room, a furrow in his brow and a look of focused concentration on his face. He didn’t look up nor acknowledge his assistant, but then again when he was knee deep in numbers getting distracted only muddled things farther. If it hadn’t been for the faint sound of the door and the waft of Omega scent he always seemed to be aware of recently he might not have noticed at all.

It was really a shame this had happened, or else he might just have attached himself back to Dean’s side for the rest of the day.

Speaking of which, it occurred to him that it was the Omega that had confirmed his suspicions in the first place. As he fully intended to use Dean...often and intimately for the foreseeable future, it seemed appropriate he utilize his skills now. “Dean.” He called in a beckoning tone, not snapped as in the meeting, not angry, but in a firm tone that said he needed the other to come over and there wouldn’t be any argument about it.

“I’m going to need you to show me exactly where you found your sources so we can get to the bottom of this error.” He only looked up from the screen once the Omega was halfway across the room, one hand lifted, palm up, in a placating gesture. He wasn’t a moron, he could smell Dean’s trepidation. He just didn’t have much _time_ to pat him on the head right now. All he had to know was he wasn’t likely going to snap at him anytime soon. He didn’t feel the need. After all he’d just knotted him, he still carried his scent, and he was his assistant. He hadn’t fucked up and he wasn’t in charge of anything but him really, and his office. As Sam was perfectly capable of handling this himself if need be the margin for error was extremely low.

↠↞

Hearing his name, Dean immediately pushed off the edge of his desk, where he’d been sitting. Taking a deep breath, he walked into Sam’s office, his eyes focusing on the Alpha. His fists were clenched at his sides as he braced himself for Sam’s fury.

Sam’s request for sources had Dean’s stomach knotting all over again. Had he fucked up? He’d checked and rechecked his findings. Then again, what the hell made him think he was any smarter than the guy who got fired, or those other members of the board. Maybe he was all wrong.

He glanced at Sam’s hand, then forced himself to move closer. He could tell his boss wasn’t in a patient mood, and that he was expected to answer his questions. Moving to Sam’s side at the desk, he licked his lips. “I’d sent links to the sources I was citing to,” he said. “I used Google, and also your lexis/nexis account for corporate information.” He couldn’t rely just on Google or secondary info, and he’d felt it would be best to use Sam’s account to get everything accurate. The service cost the company a lot, but he’d been pretty sure they were paying a flat rate. “Is something off?” he asked, his nails digging into his palms. “Do you want me to recreate my searches?”

↠↞

“Something’s off, but not from you.” Sam reached out and dragged Dean closer, sliding out of his chair in a smooth motion so he could plunk the Omega in the chair he’d just been sitting at, push him in so the screen was in front of them both, Sam leaning over the other’s shoulder. “You’ve probably already learned I’m a thorough kind of guy. So recreate your searches, then I’ll know what you know.”

The Omega’s scent tickled at his nose, and he furrowed his brow, trying hard not to turn his head and bury his nose in that soft hair, in his ear, the gentle slope of his neck that seemed to beckon him. One hand propped on the desk, Sam half caging Dean in. Maybe it wasn’t the best position to concentrate, but he knew he would have had an even worse time of it had the Omega been sitting in his lap. They both knew what had happened the _last_ time Dean crawled onto him.

Sam cleared his throat, warning off the enticing images that he’d unintentionally conjured up. Sex could come later, and he wanted to get this done as quickly as possible so he— _they_ could get back to it. “You have an eye for detail.” He said, mostly to distract himself, but also to reassure Dean. People worked better when they were calm. “It’s good, because I want to use it.”

↠↞

Dean let out a breath on hearing Sam hadn’t caught an error of his, though that didn’t mean he wouldn’t find one. When the Alpha moved like lightning, tugging on him, then switching places so Dean was in the chair, the Omega gave a soft gasp.

He really, really needed to stop being affected by his bosses shows of speed and power. Still, his heart was racing, and it wasn’t all about what Sam wanted from him.

He started to move his fingers over the keyboard when he felt the heat emanating from the Alpha behind him. Inches separated them, and muscle memory was a bitch because all Dean could think about was what it would feel like if Sam pressed up against him. His heart beats kicked up a notch.

Now he had to control his reactions on top of proving himself to his boss. Was this really what he’d bargained on when he’d moved up the work ladder?

Swallowing, he licked his lips. “Sorry, I’ll… just a little nervous,” he admitted. Closing his eyes for a second, he centered himself, then started to type. He moved from site to site, following the links to the best of his memory. Or when he didn’t remember, he just started from scratch, researching as if from the beginning.

The instant Sam changed his position, using his large body to practically trap or at least surround Dean, the Omega found the words on the monitor swimming before his eyes. He gave a very soft moan, trying not to breathe in too much of the Alpha’s intoxicating scent. “Use… use what?” Dean asked, his chest rising and falling as he turned his face toward the Alpha, unable to help the warm flush stealing over him at the thought of being kissed.

No, that was a very very bad idea. “I… ah… is this all? I should arrange for the car for this evening and…”

↠↞

Nervous. That wasn’t all Dean was, if the waves of arousal buffering him were anything to go by. But Sam had something to take care of right now, and getting distracted would only injure him in the long run. It helped that he could very clearly recall Dean’s expression in the board room, the sharp tang of wariness and anxiety that had sullied what had previously been a very pleasant scent. It was this, more than anything that helped him concentrate on the click and scroll of webpages, of numbers and facts rather than Dean’s breathing or the hue of his skin under the sheer material of his shirt.

The moan was what broke his focus, and he looked from the computer to the Omega, his leaned position bringing their faces close enough he could feel the heat of Dean’s blush on the very air between them. “Use your eye for detail.” Sam reminded, his tone low, softer than before. “You’re good with that, aren’t you?” It was a question, yes, but it also _reeked_ with praise, matching the way his mouth quirked into a small smile. He knew that look, he’d seen it many times before, though on Dean it was new, if only because they’d been together so short a time.

_Kiss me, Alpha._

Sam hummed a thoughtful noise, ignoring Dean’s attempt to ward away wanting thoughts in lieu of brushing a kiss to his mouth. It wasn’t all-consuming as before, it was barely even open-mouthed, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Because he’d wanted to. Because he’d been given that look. Because he suspected kissing went a long way to reassuring the Omega that he wasn’t displeased with him. “That’s all. If you’re finished.”

Since he was pretty sure Dean was...and if he wasn’t he was fairly certain he’d ruined the other’s concentration, he spun the chair and stepped aside, urging the Omega back out of the seat again by a hand curled under his ass. “Starting now, you’re allowed one hour to break for lunch. You can leave the building and use the company card to buy what you want. If you  _do_  leave you have to change back into the suit you arrived in. Those clothes are for this office only.” The look he speared Dean with made it clear what he meant. Only  _he_  would see the Omega in that (somewhat revealing) outfit. “I should probably have mentioned before I’m expecting you to wear different clothes outside and in the rest of the building. What you wear in here and occasionally in the conference room is to stay in here understood?” Sam might want the Omega to wear little to nothing in his office...but like hell he was letting the other go anywhere in public like that, where others might see him and think he was.... _available_. Dean was  ** _his_**...At least he was during business hours.

↠↞

Dean started to melt into the kiss, but was over before he knew it. Blinking, he heard Sam inquire if he was finished.

“Yes Sir, he quickly said, getting helped out of the chair in the  _most_ unorthodox way he could think off. His lips were aching for another burning kiss, and now his body was about to betray him.

His heart hammered as his boss talked about inside and outside clothes, looking at him like he owned him. It was confusing. Off course the Alpha didn’t own him. He just… 

Then it struck Dean. Maybe Sam was saying he belonged to Sam during work hours. He was going to be dressed in clothes paid for by the Alpha, and even selected by him. He was going to be driven to and from work by Sam’s employees, and his home was paid for by the company. This was the unwritten part of their contract. It finally clicked.

And maybe it was good thing he hadn’t understood what Sam was saying before. Now, he knew what it was like to be with his boss. Knew that despite the way he fought his dad, and others regarding gaining independence, he didn’t seem to mind when Sam was the one ordering him around. A part of him really, really liked it.

“I understand,” he said. “Inside and outside clothes. Okay.” Licking his lips, he backed away and turned, quickly hurried to his own small office. Dropping down in his chair, he took a deep breath. What had happened between them was gonna happen again and again, and Dean couldn’t be happier. And more nervous. Stop thinking, he told himself. He needed to be calm and collected, or Sam would find him tiresome.

Once his heart stopped racing, he took steps to confirm their limo and finalized a few other things.

When it was time to get dressed, he closed the door to his office and started to put on his tux.


End file.
